The Potter Twins and the Order of the Phoenix
by AnimeGirl1988
Summary: Sequel to the Potter Twins. Harry and Melissa are going to their fifth year at Hogwarts. But this time they have to deal with an evil Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Not to mention no one believes them about Voldemort. George/OC
1. The Dementors Attack

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story the Potter Twins. I'm glad you all liked it. And since you guys wanted another story with the Potter twins here's the sequel! Here's the first chapter to the sequel of the Potter Twins. :)**

It was a hot sunny day and Harry Potter and his twin sister Melissa were sitting on a bench in the park down the street from their house. Harry had grown a few inches since the end of last term and he had gotten a hair cut so now his hair was a little shorter and easier to manage. Melissa looked the same except that she had gotten a hair cut as well so now her long red hair was now shoulder length and in layers.

Even though it had been so hot out the passed few days Harry and Melissa had spent most of their time outside because they didn't feel like being anywhere near the Dursleys. That was mainly because they had gotten into a few fights with them every time they tried to sit down and watch the news for any sign of Voldemort attacking.

Their Uncle said that it wasn't normal for teenagers to want to watch the news. Of course Harry and Melissa weren't exactly normal to begin with. Harry was a wizard and Melissa was a witch. During the school year they attended a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And normally during the summer they went to their friend Ron's house to stay with him and his family. But this summer they hardly even got one letter from their friends.

Melissa's boyfriend George Weasley (Ron's older brother) told her he would see to it that they left the Dursley's sooner than they normally did. But he didn't send her many letters either. Neither did his twin brother and her best friend Fred. Not to mention whenever they asked what was going on with Voldemort Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George wouldn't tell them a thing and it was starting to get really annoying.

Melissa was fanning herself with a newspaper she had been reading when Harry spoke.

"I can't believe this," Harry said in a frustrated voice. "Why won't our friends tell us anything? We're the ones who saw him come back! We're the ones who fought him!"

"I don't know," Melissa said. She was starting to get pretty angry to. "I hate that they're treating us like kids."

Harry went to say something else but Melissa stopped him because she saw Dudley and his gang walking up to them.

"Great this is just what we need," Harry said in an annoyed voice.

"Well, well look who we have here," Dudley said to his friends with a smirk on his face.

"Go away Dudley we were talking," Harry told him.

"Yeah we don't feel like hearing your stupid comments at the moment," Melissa said glaring at him.

"You did _not_ just talk to me that way," Dudley said in an angry voice. "I could run home right now and tell my parents to throw you out then where would you two end up?"

"Anywhere is better than at your parent's house," Harry told him.

"Yeah and not to mention that was awfully childish of you Dudley," Melissa said with a smile on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean," Dudley asked her.

"Running home to your mummy," Melissa said. "I thought you were supposed to be Big D. Well it looks like you're Little D."

Dudley took a step closer to Melissa and he spoke. "At least I don't cry constantly like you do."

Dudley's friends started laughing at this remark and Melissa spoke.

"What are you talking about," Melissa asked him.

"You cry constantly in your sleep," Dudley told her. "I hear you all the time," he then imitated Melissa's pleading voice. "No stop...please don't kill Cedric...he had nothing to do with this."

His friends started laughing even harder at this. Melissa flared up and she went to get to her feet but Harry put a hand on her shoulder and he pushed her back to the bench.

"Go away now," Harry yelled in an angry voice.

"Oh I hear you pleading in your sleep to," Dudley said. "You say the same thing. Who's this Cedric person you keep talking about," Dudley then turned to Melissa. "Obviously he's not your boyfriend because who'd want to be your boyfriend?"

Melissa got to her feet and this time Harry didn't bother pushing her back down because he was on his feet to.

"What the matter," Dudley asked. "Did I upset you? Are you going to go and run to your mum now? Oh wait that's right you can't," Dudley said with a big grin on his face.

That was the last straw. Harry reached into the back pocket of his jeans and he pulled out his wand. He then pointed it at Dudley's chest and a frightened look appeared on his face.

As Dudley's friends laughed at the fact that Harry had pulled out a wand Melissa looked up at the sky and saw that dark clouds were appearing out of no where. She tapped Harry's shoulder and pointed up. He looked up at the sky and saw the clouds appearing. Dudley and his friends looked up at the sky and they started panicking.

"What are you doing," Dudley asked in a terrified voice. "Knock it off."

"I'm not doing anything," Harry told his cousin.

Dudley's friends started running off as the wind started picking up. Harry, Dudley, and Melissa started running as well. After a few moments of running they finally found shelter in a long tunnel. Melissa leaned against one of the walls of the tunnel to try and catch her breath. The three of them were shivering and they could see their breath. Suddenly all of the happiness seemed to go away from them. Harry turned to his sister and spoke.

"Dementors can't be here can they," Harry asked as he looked around.

Melissa shrugged her shoulders and spoke. "I don't know Harry."

Dudley spoke with a shivering voice. Harry and Melissa couldn't tell if it was a voice of fear or the fact that he was as cold as they were. "What's going on," Dudley asked. "Stop using magic."

"I told you before that we're not doing anything," Harry said in an angry voice. "Just shut up for a moment so we can listen!"

"HARRY," Melissa screamed. Harry spun around and saw that a Dementor had her by the throat and it had lifted her off of the ground.

"NO," Harry shouted. He then ran over to her but another Dementor blocked his path. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Dementor and shouted the incantation "Expecto Patronum." A white flash of light erupted from the end of his wand and the Dementor fled the tunnel. Harry then spun around and to his horror he saw Dudley lying on the ground with a Dementor over him. It was getting ready to give him the kiss. He then turned to Melissa and saw that she was still struggling to get out of the Dementor's grip. Her face was turning purple from lack of oxygen and her wand was at her feet. She had dropped it while she was struggling to get free.

Then that horrible screaming was filling Melissa's ears. The sound of Voldemort killing her parents and her mum's screaming plead not to kill her children. She was losing visibility and she was getting weaker and weaker. Her body started growing limp and she felt like she was about to faint.

The Dementor lowered its hood and she saw the scaly and rotted features of its face. It was about to give her the kiss. Melissa gathered up enough strength to call out Harry's name once more.

"Hang on," Harry shouted to his sister.

He had to act fast. Although all the happiness was out of him due to the Dementors, he had to try and remember that one happy memory. He concentrated hard and shouted the incantation "Expecto Patronum" and a bright white stag shot out from the tip of his wand. He looked from his sister to his cousin and saw that his sister was in worse condition that his cousin. It looked as though she was unconscious and he had to get her out of the Dementor's grip before it gave her the kiss. He flung his wand in the direction of Melissa and the stag charged at the Dementor. It dropped Melissa and she ended up a heap on the ground. Harry then flung his wand at the Dementor attacking his cousin and when the stag charged at the Dementor it fled the tunnel as well.

After making sure that there were no more Dementors around he lowered his wand and the white stag vanished. He ran over to his sister and he fell to his knees. Melissa's face was pale and there was cold sweat coming down her face. He laid her on her back and he gently shook her.

"Melissa," Harry said. "Melissa please you have to be alright."

She didn't move. The Dementor couldn't have given her the kiss because she didn't have that blank look in her eyes like someone would have if their soul had been ripped from them. She was just unconscious. Harry then looked over at his cousin and saw that he was unconscious as well. He ran over to him and started to shake him.

"Dudley," Harry said. "Dudley wake up."

Dudley stirred and his eyes opened. He blinked them a few times and then fixed them on Harry. He got into a sitting position and he looked as though he was going to be sick.

"Good you're awake," Harry said. "We've got to get out of here."

Dudley didn't respond. He just sat there staring at Harry and he was holding his stomach. Harry then ran back over to his sister and tried to wake her up again. To his relief she stirred and she opened her eyes.

"Harry," Melissa asked weakly.

"Yeah it's me," Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Are they gone," Melissa asked her brother.

"Yeah I got rid of them," Harry told her. "I used the Patronus charm. Can you stand? Dudley's in shock and he won't move. It looks as though we'll have to help him home."

"Yeah just give me a moment," Melissa said.

After a few seconds Harry helped Melissa stand and they walked over to Dudley who was now rocking back and forth. Melissa knelt down beside him and she spoke.

"Dudley we're going home now," Melissa told him. "You've got to stand so we can help you get there."

Again Dudley said nothing. Harry sighed in frustration and he turned to his sister.

"Looks like we'll have to try and lift him," Harry said.

"Oh great," Melissa said with sarcasm in her voice.

Melissa put one of Dudley's arms around her shoulders and Harry put the other around his shoulders. With a lot of effort they managed to get him to his feet. They were just about to walk out of the tunnel when they heard footsteps walking towards them. They froze and they both clutched their wands tightly. Harry spoke in a loud voice.

"Who's there," Harry asked. "Show yourself!"

After a few seconds and old woman came into view. It was their neighbor Mrs. Figg.

"Mrs. Figg," Melissa asked with a confused expression on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I was out doing a little shopping when I heard a loud commotion coming from in here," Mrs. Figg explained. "When I appeared at the end of the tunnel I saw Dementors fly out of it."

"But how can you see Dementors," Harry asked. "You're a muggle."

"No I'm not," Mrs. Figg told them. "I'll explain on the way back to your house. Keep your wands out and keep your eyes peeled."


	2. Leaving the Dursleys

**Thank you for the reviews. Here's Chapter Two! :)**

As Harry and Melisa helped Dudley walk home Mrs. Figg turned to them and started to explain how she was able to see the Dementors.

"Now to answer your question, I am a squib not a muggle," Mrs. Figg told them. "I have been asked by Dumbledore to keep an eye on you two during the summer."

"So you're from the wizard world," Melissa asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Figg said as they made it back to their house. "You must stay inside now. It is too dangerous for the both of you to be out by yourselves. We don't want to risk anything happening to either of you."

"But," Harry started to say but Mrs. Figg cut him off.

"I mean it," Mrs. Figg said in a firm voice. "It is too dangerous for you two to be outside alone. It was Dumbledore's orders. Stay inside where it's safe."

And without another word she walked across the street to her own home. They carried Dudley to the front door and Melissa opened it. They carried him inside and their aunt Petunia panicked when she saw the state her son was in. She ran over to him and pushed Harry and Melissa aside and helped her son over to the kitchen table so he could sit down.

"Vernon," Petunia shouted. "Come in here quick! Something's wrong with Dudley!"

Their uncle Vernon walked into the kitchen seconds after being called. The look of concern faded from his face and it turned to anger when he saw Harry and Melissa standing in the kitchen.

"What have you two done to my son," Uncle Vernon shouted at Harry and Melissa.

"We didn't do anything to Dudley," Harry told his uncle.

"What did they do to you Dudley," Aunt Petunia asked her son in a soft voice. "Did they use the 'M' word?"

Dudley nodded and Melissa spoke in an angry voice.

"We didn't," she shouted. "We didn't do anything I swear!"

Just as she said this an owl flew in through the open window and dropped a letter on the ground in front of Harry.

"And I am sick and tired of all of these bloody owls," Vernon shouted in an angry voice as the owl took off through the window.

Harry bent over and picked up the envelop and saw that it was addressed to him. He opened the letter and read it quietly to himself.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter_

_At exactly twenty three minutes past nine, you produced a Patronus charm in front of a muggle. That is a crime falling under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy. As you know, you have produced a hovering charm in your home in your second year of Hogwarts. And you have also blown up your aunt in your third year. You are hereby expelled from Hogwarts until your disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic on the date of August 12th at 9 A.M. I hope you and your sister are doing well and I hope you enjoy the rest of your summer holiday._

_Magalda Rophik_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry read the message over and over. He couldn't believe it. He was expelled from Hogwarts. Melissa looked at her brother and saw the look of shock and horror on his face. But before she could ask what was wrong he grabbed her arm and he turned her towards the archway leading out of the kitchen. He still had his wand clutched in his hand and they started to walk out.

"Where do you two think you're going," Vernon shouted. "I'm not done with you!"

When they didn't respond Uncle Vernon ran in front of them and blocked their way.

"Get out of our way," Harry shouted.

"You two are going to stay here and explain to me how my son," Vernon started to say but Harry cut him off.

"If you don't get out of our way I'll jinx you," Harry said threateningly.

"You can't pull that one on me anymore boy," Vernon shouted. "You can't use magic outside of that madhouse that you call a school!"

"Yeah well the madhouse has just chucked me out," Harry shouted back.

"About damn time," Vernon said with a triumphant smile on his face.

Vernon Dursley then grabbed Harry by the arm and Melissa by the arm and he dragged them up the stairs to their room. He then tossed them in and he shut the door behind him locking the many locks that he had put on the door.

"Damn it," Harry shouted as he slammed his fists into the door and he made his owl Hedwig jump in her cage. Melissa's cat Snowball jumped from Melissa's bed and she hid underneath it.

"Harry please calm down," Melissa said as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Calm down," Harry said in an angry voice as he turned to face his sister. "How am I supposed to calm down when I've been expelled from Hogwarts, not to mention we're trapped here like prisoners, and no one will tell us a damn thing about what's happening with Voldemort!"

"First of all, they can't expel you for using magic in a severe emergency," Melissa said. "I remember Hermione telling me that even underage witches and wizards are allowed to use magic when they are in danger. You were trying to protect Dudley and me from Dementors. That's a severe emergency. And please don't yell at me. I didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry," Harry said as he sat down on his bed. There wasn't another word said about the matter. Night had fallen and Harry and Melissa heard the sound of car doors shutting. Harry got up and he looked out of the window and saw the Dursley's car pulling out of the driveway. Once it was gone Harry went to go back to his bed but stopped when he saw something small flying towards their window. He continued to look out at it and when it came into view he saw that it was a small brown barn owl. He opened the window and Melissa spoke.

"What's going on," she asked her brother.

"There's an owl coming in our direction," Harry told her.

The owl flew flew towards Melissa and it crashed into the side of her bed and it fell to the floor. Once Melissa got a better look at the owl she saw that it was the Weasley's barn owl Errol.

"Errol," Melissa said in an excited voice as she helped the owl stand on their desk.

"Who's it from," Harry asked as Melissa untied the letter from Errol's leg.

"It's from George," Melissa told him. She then read the letter out loud.

_Dear Harry and Melissa_

_When dad told us about those Dementors attacking you two everyone started panicking. Dad's furious with the ministry for letting such a thing like that happen. Oh and he said don't get too scared about that expulsion letter from the ministry Harry. Dumbledore just arrived there and he's trying to sort everything out. And dad and Sirius also want me to tell you two stay in the house and not to run off anywhere. And we'll try and have you two out of your aunt and uncle's house as soon as possible. I know we said that we'd try and have you out a few weeks ago but things are pretty hectic over here. Anyway I'll see you guys soon._

_From_

_George_

"What, that's it," Harry asked his sister. "Why won't they tell us anything about Voldemort?"

"I don't know," Melissa told her brother. "But look on the bright side. We'll be out of here soon."

There wasn't much talking after that. Harry got into his bed fully dressed and was fast asleep within seconds. Melissa got into her bed fully dressed like her brother and was asleep in seconds as well.

Harry and Melissa must have only been asleep for an hour or so when they awoke to a strange noise. They sat up in their beds with confused expressions on their faces. Following the noise were soft footsteps and voices. They couldn't make out what they were saying because they were very quiet. Harry and Melissa were now on their feet and they both had their wands in their hand. They pointed them at the door when they saw the doorknob turn. It flew open a second later and there stood five people.

One of them was their old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Mad Eye Moody. His magical eye was moving around the room while his regular eye stayed in one place. The other was a witch with short purple hair and brown eyes. Her name was Nymphadora Tonks or Tonks as she preferred. The third was a tall man. He was balled and he had brown eyes. His name was Kingsley Shaklebolt. There was another witch there that Harry and Melissa didn't know and another wizard as well. Harry and Melissa didn't know the other four so they spoke to Mad Eye.

"Professor Moody what are you doing here," Harry asked.

"We're getting you out of here," Moody told them. "But if you two would rather stay then we'll just leave."

"No we don't," Melissa said quickly. "We'll hurry and get our things."

"See that you do hurry," Moody said. "We'll be downstairs by the front door."

And with that, the five people left the room. With a smile on their faces, Harry and Melissa rushed around their room to collect their things. Melissa picked up her cat and she put her into its cage. Harry made sure Hedwig was safely in her cage to. After their trunks were packed and their animals were put into their cages they made their way downstairs.

"It's about time I was about to go and help you two," Tonks said.

"Make sure you've got your brooms out, we'll be flying," Shaklebolt told Harry and Melissa.

"We've got them right here," Harry said.

Harry and Melissa showed them their Fire Bolts. Melissa's other Nimbus Two Thousand was packed safely in her trunk.

"Right then, let's get going," Moody said.

They hurried out of the house and Harry shut the door behind them. Melissa looked up at Moody and spoke.

"Professor Moody if we're flying how are we going to carry our trunks and cages," "Melissa asked him.

"I'm going to use a spell to make them light so you can carry them on the front of your brooms," Moody told her. "Oh and I'm not your Professor so call me Moody."

And without another word he tapped Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage with his wand and then he did the same thing to Melissa's trunk and Snowball's cage.

"Hold out your brooms so we can tie them on to the front," Moody told them.

Harry and Melissa did as they were told and Moody tied Harry's things to the front of his broom while Tonks tied Melissa's things to the front of her broom.

"There you are they'll be light as a feather. You won't even know you're carrying them," Tonks said with a smile on her face.

"We've wasted too much time Moody. We must be off," Shaklebolt said.

"Right let's go," Moody said. "You two must stay close to us. We don't want you to fall behind."

"Mount your brooms so we can take off," Shaklebolt said.

Harry and Melissa did as they were told and within seconds they left the ground. Harry and Melissa loved flying. They couldn't believe that they were back in the air again soaring through the night sky. Harry and Melissa made sure to stay close together. Moody was on Harry's left, Tonks was on Melissa's right, the witch and wizard that they didn't know were behind them, and Shaklebolt was in front leading the way.

They had only been flying for ten minutes or so before they saw Shaklebolt descend. Harry, Melissa, and the others followed him and they landed in front of a large apartment building. Everyone got off their brooms and Tonks helped Melissa untie her things off of the front of her broom and Moody helped Harry untie his things off the front of his broom.

"Are we here already," Harry asked.

"Yes it's not a long flight," Tonks said.

Moody stepped forward and he tapped the ground three times with his walking stick. Harry and Melissa turned to each other with confused looks on their faces and then they turned back to Moody wondering what he was doing. They got their answer almost instantly. The apartment building started to split apart and Harry and Melissa jumped back from the shock. They looked up in the windows of some of the apartments and it appeared that no one seemed to have noticed that the building was moving. Finally it stopped revealing a door that hadn't been there before. Moody turned to Harry and Melissa and saw the shocked expressions on their face.

"Here," Moody said as he handed Harry a small piece of parchment. "You two read that and remember what it says. And never speak the name out loud except to those who know of it."

Harry nodded and he took the piece of parchment from Moody. He unfolded it and the words Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry handed the piece of parchment to Melissa and she read the name on it. She folded it back up and she gave it back to Moody.

"All right enter go on. We'll get your things for you," Moody told them.

Harry and Melissa walked across the street and Moody and the other witches and wizards followed close behind carrying their trunks and owl and cat cages. Shaklebolt opened the door and stepped aside to let Harry and Melissa enter. They walked inside the dimly lit house. Everything was dusty and it wasn't very cheery. The moment they stepped into the house and started walking down the long hallway they were embraced in a hug by a short woman with flaming red hair and brown eyes. Her name was Molly Weasley.

"Oh Harry, Melissa it's so good to see you two again. I was so worried about you two," Mrs. Weasley said while she hugged them.

"It's great to see you again to Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

"Yeah we missed you," Melissa said.

Mrs. Weasley finally let go of them and she looked them over.

"Don't those muggles ever feed you two," Mrs. Weasley asked. "Well we'll have to worry about dinner later. Right now you two had better go upstairs and see your friends. Ron and Hermione will be happy to see that you are here and safe," Mrs. Weasley turned to Melissa and spoke. "And George will be glad to see that you're safe to. I still can't believe that you two are together. You make such a cute couple."

Melissa's face blushed with embarrassment. Harry spoke to change the subject when he saw his sister's face redden.

"Mrs. Weasley can I ask you a question," Harry asked.

"Ask away Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

"What's going on? Why haven't we been told anything," Harry asked trying not to sound angry.

Melissa's faced turned back to normal and she looked back to Mrs. Weasley waiting for a response.

"Now's not the time for that Harry. I'll call you down when I've got dinner ready," Mrs. Weasley said. "Harry, you'll be staying in a room with Ron on the second floor. Your room is the first one on the right," she then turned to Melissa. "And Melissa you'll be on the third floor sharing a room with Ginny and Hermione. That's the first door on the right as well. I'm pretty sure Ron and Hermione will be waiting for you two in Harry's room and Fred and George are on the third floor as well. They're the first room on the left."

With that said, Harry and Melissa walked up the stairs to their rooms.


	3. Extendable Ears

**Here's Chapter Three! :)**

Harry and Melissa walked up the spiral staircase until they reached the second floor. Harry opened the first door on the right and they stepped inside. But before they could even get a few feet into the room Hermione threw her arms around both of them.

"Oh I'm so glad you two are all right. I was so worried," Hermione said her eyes watering.

She let go of them and they saw Ron standing behind her. He made his way over to them and he hugged Melissa and he put a hand Harry's shoulder.

"We were really worried about you two," Ron said.

"We over heard them talking about the Dementor attack," Hermione said. "You must tell us everything."

"Let them breath Hermione," Ron told her. "They just got here."

"And this hearing at the ministry," Hermione continued ignoring Ron. "It's just outrageous. I've looked it up they simply can't expel you Harry. It's completely unfair."

"Yeah," Harry said in a quiet voice. "There's a lot of that going around at the moment."

"I think I'm going to go up and see Fred and George," Melissa told them.

"Alright," Hermione said. "We'll see you in a little while."

"Glad you're alright Melissa," Ron said with a smile on his face.

Melissa returned the smile and she left the room shutting the door behind her. She headed up to the third floor and she knocked on the first door on the left.

"Who is it," one of the twins asked.

"It's Melissa," Melissa told them.

The moment she said who she was the door opened and she was pulled into the room and George threw his arms around her.

"I am so glad you're alright," George said. He then kissed her and after a few seconds they parted.

"You gave us quite a scare Melissa," Fred said as he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I was quite scared myself when those Dementors attacked Harry and me," Melissa told them as she and Fred parted from their hug.

**(Switching to Harry, Ron, and Hermione)**

"So what is this place," Harry asked his friends.

"It's headquarters," Ron said.

"For the Order of the Phoenix," Hermione added. "It's a secret society. Dumbledore formed it back when they first fought You Know Who."

"You couldn't put any of this in letter I suppose," Harry said starting to get a little angry. "We've gone all summer without a scrap of news."

**(Switching back to Melissa, Fred, and George)**

"We wanted to write more," George told his girlfriend as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "Really we did. Only," George started to say but Melissa cut him off.

"Only what," Melissa asked in an angry voice.

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you and Harry anything," Fred told his best friend as he sat down next to her.

**(Switching back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione)**

"Dumbledore said that," Harry asked in disbelief. "But why would he want to keep my sister and I in the dark? I mean maybe we can help. After all we're the ones who saw Voldemort return, we're the ones who fought him, and we're the ones who saw Cedric Diggory get killed."

"Look I know it's wrong for Dumbledore to keep everything from you and Melissa but I'm sure he has a good reason for doing so," Hermione told her friend.

**(Switching back to Melissa, Fred, and George)**

"You two don't know what it's like," Melissa said in a loud and angry voice as she got to her feet.

The twins jumped a little at the sudden raise of her voice but they didn't say anything. They just let her talk.

"Harry and I were stuck at the Dursleys without a damn word about what Voldemort was up to and the rest of you were here being filled in on everything," Melissa shouted. "And you guys are probably having a great time while Harry and I are being left in the dark."

"Look," George said in a calm voice as he got to his feet and walked over to her. "We haven't been filled in on everything. Mum's seen to that."

"And we haven't been having a great time because we've been worrying about you," Fred told her in the same calm voice as he got to his feet as well.

Melissa's angry expression left her face and in it's place was a look of guilt.

"I'm sorry," Melissa told them. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"You have every right to be angry," Fred told her.

"But not at you two," Melissa said.

"I have an idea," George said. "Come on we're going to go to Harry and Ron's room."

"Okay," Melissa said as she started making her way towards the door but Fred grabbed her arm and the three of them apparated from the room.

**(Switching to Harry, Ron, and Hermione)**

Harry was about to say something to his friends but was interuptted by a loud pop. Harry, Ron, and Hermione almost jumped out of their skin when they saw Fred, George, and Melissa appear in the room.

"I wish you two would stop doing that," Hermione said as her heart rate started to go back to normal.

"What the bloody hell was that," Melissa asked. Her face was pale and she looked like she was sick to her stomach.

"That was apparating my friend," Fred said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah well next time you decide to bring me along while you apparate give me a warning next time," Melissa told them. "No wait on second thought I'd rather not apparate again. I feel sick."

"Oh that will pass," George told her with a smile on his face. "Everyone gets a little nauseous during their first apparition."

"Anyway, if you and Harry are all done shouting would you like to hear something a little more interesting," Fred asked.

"What do you mean," Harry asked him.

Fred and George grinned at each other and then they turned back to them.

"You'll see," Fred said. "Come on."

Everyone followed Fred and George out of the room and over to the staircase. Fred took what looked like an ear attached to a long white string with another ear attached to the other end out of his pocket.

"Extendable ears brilliant," Melissa said in a quiet but excited voice.

"What in the world are extendable ears," Hermione asked.

"It's a device that Fred, Melissa, and I created," George explained.

"It allows you to hear what's going on through almost any surface," Fred added.

"You created something like that Melissa," Hermione asked in a shocked voice.

"Hey the three of us are going to open a joke shop remember," Melissa told her.

"Well yes but that's not really a joke," Hermione said. "That's a device used for spying."

"And it can come in handy," Fred said.

"Now do you want to hear what's going on or not," Melissa asked. "Because I want to."

Hermione stopped asking questions and they watched as Fred lowered one ear over the balcony. Right away they started picking up voices through the other end.

"If anyone has a right to know it's Harry and Melissa," Sirius's voice said through the extendable ears. "If it wasn't for them we wouldn't even know that Voldemort was back. There not children Molly."

"Yes but they are not adults either," Mrs. Weasley's strict voice said. "Harry's not James and Melissa's not Lily."

"And they are not your children," Sirius told her.

"They're as good as," Molly said. "Who else have they got?"

Just then Ginny walked over to the balcony.

"Hey Ginny," Harry and Melissa said in a quiet voice when they saw her.

"Hey," Ginny said with a smile on her face.

"They've got me," Sirius said.

"How touching Black," Snape said in an annoyed voice. "Perhaps they'll grow up to be felons just like their godfather."

"You stay out of this Severus," Sirius said in an angry voice.

"Snape's a part of the Order," Harry asked in disbelief.

Just then Hermione's cat Crookshanks walked into the hallway and it started staring at the ear that was hanging down in front of it. It then charged at the ear and started pawing at it. Fred did his best to pull the ear away from the cat but it clung onto the ear.

"No bad cat," George yelled quietly.

"Crookshanks stop," Hermione yelled as quietly as she could.

"Let go you bloody cat," Ron said in an angry voice.

"Crookshanks leave it alone," Hermione said.

Melissa's cat wandered into the hallway and saw Crookshanks attacking the ear. It went over and started to paw at it as well.

"No," Melissa yelled in a quiet voice. "Snowy get off. Bad kitty."

The two cats managed to pull it down and Crookshanks dragged it away and Melissa's cat Snowball ran after him.

"No offense guys but I hate your cats," Ron said.

Everyone laughed and they headed downstairs.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "We'll be eating in the kitchen."

Fred and George apparated behind their mother and she screamed.

"Just because you two are of age now does not mean that you have to whip your wands out for everything," Mrs. Weasley shouted after them as they rushed into the kitchen. "Are you two Hungry," Mrs. Weasley asked in a kinder voice when she saw Harry and Melissa.

"Are you sure you two are alright," Mr. Weasley asked with concern in his voice. "You gave us quite a turn."

"Harry and Melissa Potter," Sirius's voice said from behind Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped aside and a smile appeared on Harry's and Melissa's faces.

"Sirius," they said together as they ran towards him. Sirius threw his arms around both of them at the same time and the three laughed.


	4. Guilt

**Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. I just recently got the new Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince video game for Playstation 2 and I've been addicted to it lol. It is so much fun. I got the game to hold me over for the movie lol. Anyways here's chapter four! :)**

"This is very very peculiar," Sirius said as everyone seated themselves at the long table in the kitchen. Sirius was sitting on the end and Melissa and Harry were sitting on either side of him. "It seems that your hearing Harry is to be before the entire Wizengamot," Sirius said.

"I don't understand what does the ministry of magic got against me," Harry asked his godfather.

"Show them already," Moody suddenly said. "They'll find out soon enough."

Melissa glanced at George as he sat down next to her. He gave her a small smile which she returned. The room fell silent as Harry and Melissa waited for someone to speak. Kingsley Shaklebolt handed Harry a copy of the Daily Prophet and Harry looked down at the front page. In big bold letters read "The Potter Twins Lie." Harry then handed the copy to Melissa and she looked at the headline.

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well," Sirius said. "Fudge is using all of his power including his influence at the Daily Prophet to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned."

"Why," Harry asked.

"The Minister thinks Dumbledore is after his job," Lupin answered.

"But that's insane. No one in their right mind could believe that Dumbledore," Melissa started to say but Lupin cut her off.

"Exactly the point Melissa," Lupin said. "Fudge isn't in his right mind. He's been twisted and warped by fear. Now fear makes people do terrible things. The last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he's returned and I'm afraid the Minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that."

"We think that Voldemort wants to build up his army again," Sirius added. "Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his command. Not just witches and wizards but all manor of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in."

Moody cleared his throat in a warning kind of voice and glared at Sirius. Sirius looked up at Moody and turned back to the group.

"We believe Voldemort may be after something," Sirius continued ignoring Moody's and Mrs. Weasley's glares.

"Sirius," Moody said shaking his head.

"Something he didn't have last time," Sirius continued ignoring Moody.

"You mean like a weapon," Harry asked.

"No that's enough," Mrs. Weasley said in a firm voice. "They are just children," Mrs. Weasley said grabbing the Daily Prophet from Melissa and glaring at Sirius. "You say much more and you might as well induct them into the Order straight away."

"Good I want to join," Melissa told her.

"So do I," Harry said. "If Voldemort's raising an army then we should be allowed to fight."

Sirius leaned back in his chair and clapped his hands together.

"There you have it," Sirius said with a wink towards Harry and Melissa.

After everyone finished their dinner they went to bed for the night. Harry had to be up at five in the morning because his hearing was at nine in the morning. The reason he had to get up so early was because he and Mr. Weasley would be walking. Plus, Mr. Weasley thought it would be best to get there at least an hour early.

It was early in the morning and Melissa was having another dream about the graveyard.

"_**Cedric please get out of here," Melissa pleaded with her friend.**_

"_**What about you and Harry," Cedric asked.**_

"_**Don't worry about us," Melissa told him. "Please just go."**_

"_**Master can I kill her," Wormtail asked Voldemort. "She's the one who offered me to the Dementors."**_

"_**You're not going to touch her," Cedric said as he stepped in front of Melissa.**_

"_**Cedric no," Melissa pleaded.**_

"_**You must get out of here," Harry told him.**_

"_**I'm not going to let them hurt you two," Cedric told them.**_

"_**Cedric this isn't your fight," Melissa said.**_

"_**Kill the spare," Voldemort ordered. "He seems to have a death wish anyway."**_

_**Wormtail pointed his wand at Cedric and he shouted the incantation "Avada Kedavra."**_

_**A green flash of light shot out of the tip of Wormtail's wand and it headed straight for Cedric. Cedric pushed Melissa out of the way and she rolled away from the oncoming spell. The spell collided with Cedric and it hurled him into the air and he fell to the ground.**_

Melissa bolted up in her bed and she was breathing heavy. Cold sweat poured down her face and she shook a little. She turned to the other two beds in the room and saw that Hermione and Ginny were still fast asleep. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was just starting to rise. It was probably at least 5:30. Melissa threw the covers off of her and she quickly changed into a long sleeve red shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. She pulled the front part of her hair up and she put on her charm bracelet and the pair of earrings with little wands hanging from them that George had got her. After she finished getting dressed she left the room and quietly shut the door behind her.

Melissa walked down the stairs and she went into the kitchen where she saw that Sirius and Mrs. Weasley were awake.

"Melissa what are you doing up so early," Mrs. Weasley asked when she saw her come into the room.

"Couldn't sleep," Melissa told her.

"Would you like some breakfast," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Maybe later," Melissa said. "Sirius can we talk," Melissa asked her godfather as she turned to face him.

"Of course Melissa," Sirius said as he got to his feet. "I was going to go and feed Buckbeak you can come with me."

"Okay," Melissa said.

Melissa followed her godfather up to the attic where he kept Buckbeak and when they walked into the room Buckbeak got to it's feet and it started flapping its wings in excitement.

"Good morning Buckbeak," Sirius said as he walked over to the Hippogriff and pet it on the head. "Care for some breakfast," Sirius asked as he walked over to shelf and took down some dead ferrets. He tossed one to Buckbeak who caught it in his beak. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, it's about this dream I've been having," Melissa told him as she walked over to the window.

"What kind of dream," Sirius asked her.

"It's actually more of a nightmare," Melissa said.

"Does it involve Voldemort," Sirius asked as he turned to face her.

"In a way," Melissa told Sirius as she faced him. "I have a nightmare about the graveyard almost every night. And I always wake up right when Wormtail kills Cedric."

"I see," Sirius said as he tossed Buckbeak another ferret.

"I want to know why I keep having these nightmares Sirius," Melissa said. "I already saw Cedric die once, I'd rather not see that happen anymore. I mean it's my fault isn't it? That must be why I'm having the nightmares constantly. I was the reason that Cedric was killed. He saved me. I should have told him not to grab the cup. It should have been Harry and I that grabbed it. But we all agreed that it would be a three way tie."

"Melissa," Sirius said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Don't blame yourself for what happened to Cedric. If it's anyone's fault it's Wormtail's and Voldemort's."

"But," Melissa started to say but Sirius cut her off.

"No buts," Sirius said. "It wasn't your fault. Cedric Diggory chose to save you. If you want my opinion, I think the reason you're having these nightmares is out of guilt. You have no reason at all to blame yourself. And I for one don't think that Cedric would want you to keep blaming yourself for what happened in that graveyard. If you stop blaming yourself I'm pretty sure that those nightmares will go away."

A few tears came down Melissa's cheeks and she threw her arms around Sirius. Sirius put his arms around her and she spoke.

"I want to have a normal life Sirius," Melissa said through sobs. "It's not fair."

"You're right," Sirius said as he looked down at his goddaughter. "It's not fair. You and Harry don't deserve this. But I want you to remember that you're not in this alone. You have a lot of people that care about you and your brother. And we're all going to do our best to help you fight Voldemort."

Melissa wiped the tears away from her eyes and she looked up at Sirius with a small smile on her face. "Thank you Sirius," Melissa said.

"You're welcome," Sirius said as he returned the smile. "I can't believe how much you look like Lily. It's like looking into a mirror."

Melissa's smile widened and Sirius spoke again.

"I'm sure you get tired of hearing that don't you," Sirius asked.

"No not really," Melissa told her godfather as the two parted from their hug.

"Do you know who you, Fred, and George remind me of," Sirius asked her.

"Who," Melissa asked him.

"Lily, James, and myself," Sirius told her. "Fred and George being the troublemakers like James and I and you being and you being the more mellow one like your mother. Although you're much more carefree and fun loving than Lily was. She was more of a worrier. But she was kind and loyal. You got some of her personality but mostly you have your father's."

Melissa chuckled a little when Sirius told her this.

"So, Mrs. Weasley tells me that you and George are an item now," Sirius said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah we are," Melissa told him.

"Well I think he's perfect for you," Sirius told her. "Fred and George also tell me that you three plan on opening your own Joke Shop when you've finished school."

"Yep that's correct," Melissa said. "Don't tell me that you're siding with Mrs. Weasley and you don't approve."

"Oh no I approve," Sirius said. "I think that whatever business you want to start is fine with me as long as it makes you happy."

"Thanks Sirius," Melissa said. "I think that opening a Joke Shop is what I'd like to do. After everything that's happened, I need to laugh a little."

"I completely understand," Sirius told her.

Just then Fred and George apparated behind Melissa.

"Morning guys," the twins said together.

Melissa almost jumped out of her skin and she spun around and gave them both a playful slap on the arm.

"Don't do that," Melissa said.

"Sorry," Fred said with a laugh.

"Couldn't resist," George said with a smile on his face. He then kissed her on the cheek. "Mum sent us up here to tell you two that breakfast was ready."

"Oh okay," Melissa said.

"You go ahead Melissa," Sirius told his goddaughter. "I'll be down in a moment. I've got to finish feeding Buckbeak."

"Alright," Melissa said.

She started walking towards the door but Fred stopped her.

"You know there's a quicker way to get downstairs," Fred said.

"That's alright," Melissa said as she turned around to face her friend. "I'd rather walk thanks."

"Suit yourself," the twins said as they disapparated out of the room.

Melissa and Sirius chuckled and Melissa walked out of the room and downstairs for breakfast.


	5. Good News

**Thank you for the reviews everyone. Here's the fifth chapter! :)**

Melissa headed downstairs and she seated herself in between Fred and George at the dinning room table. Ron and Hermione were sitting across from her with worried looks on their faces. They were obviously as nervous about the hearing as she was.

"He'll get off right," Ron asked no one in particular. "I mean technically he's done nothing wrong."

"Tell that to the Ministry," Melissa said. "They don't believe Harry and I about Voldemort," before she could finish her sentence Fred and George tensed up when she said his name, Ron winced and Ginny gasped. Hermione however, did nothing. She was one of the few people that didn't freak out every time Voldemort's name was mention. In fact, she's said the name herself. "Coming back remember," Melissa finished.

"They'll give him a fair trail," Hermione assured them. "They've got to. He only used magic to defend himself, you, and your cousin. If he hadn't who knows what could have happened to you."

"They would've gotten their souls ripped out of them," Fred said in an angry voice. He was furious with the Ministry for allowing such a thing like that to happen. They put his best friend who was like a sister to him and his other friend in danger because someone wasn't doing their job properly. "Damn Ministry workers allowing Dementors to run about."

Melissa shuddered at the thought. She came so close to having her soul ripped out of her that night. If Harry's Patronus hadn't made the Dementor flee the tunnel she would probably be in St. Mungo's. But she was so glad to have a friend like Fred and a boyfriend like George who cared so much about her. She was almost certain that she'd be an emotional wreck if she had never met Fred and George. They were her protection. They made her feel safe.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said about fifteen minutes later as she entered the kitchen and saw that everyone had finished their breakfast. "I think to clear everyone's mind off of Harry's hearing at the Ministry, we should head to the drawing room and take care of an infestation of doxies. This place needs a major cleaning if we want to make it habitable."

Everyone cleared their dishes from the table and put them into the kitchen sink. They followed Mrs. Weasley to the drawing room and Melissa took in her surroundings. It was a long room with a high ceiling. The walls were olive green and they were covered in dirty tapestries. They gathered around some moss green velvet curtains that appeared to be buzzing. Melissa guessed that that's where the doxies were. She turned to Fred and George when Mrs. Weasley went to get them each a spray bottle off of a table at the other end of the room.

"What's a doxy," Melissa asked. Even though she was a witch, she still didn't know a lot about her world seeing as how she and Harry lived with muggles most of their lives.

"Nasty little pests," Fred told her. "Ugly little things to."

"They're poisonous," George added. "If you're bitten, you need an antidote straight away."

"Fun," Melissa said with sarcasm in her voice.

Mrs. Weasley came back to the group of friends and handed them each a spray bottle with a black liquid in it and a cloth so they could put over their mouth and nose.

"Could you close the door Hermione," Mrs. Weasley asked in a polite voice. "We don't want any of the doxies getting lose. They'll be flying in all directions once we start spraying."

"Sure Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as she walked over to the door and closed it.

"Now I have an antidote at the ready in case anyone gets bitten," Mrs. Weasley assured them. "But I'd rather not have to use it on anyone so let's be careful alright."

Everyone nodded and they watched her stand in front of the curtains with her spray bottle at the ready and a cloth over her mouth and nose. She motioned everyone to do the same and they did.

"When I say the word, start spraying immediately," Mrs. Weasley told them. "Ready, squirt!"

Melissa started spraying the curtains along with everyone else. It wasn't long before a fully grown doxy came out of them. Melissa understood why Fred had said they were ugly. He was exactly right. They had shiny beetle like wings, tiny needle sharp teeth, and a tiny fairy like body covered in thick black hair. It shot out of the curtain and had an angry expression on its face. Its tiny hands were clutched into fists and it charged at Melissa. Before it could attack her, Melissa sprayed the black liquid in its face and it froze in midair. After a few seconds it fell to the ground with a thud.

Hermione let out a small scream as a few doxies flew out of the curtain and got tangled in her hair.

"Stop moving so I can spray them," Ron told her.

Hermione did as she was told and Ron sprayed the three doxies that were in her hair and they fell to the floor.

"Thanks," Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"No problem," Ron said returning the smile.

"Fred Weasley what are you doing," Mrs. Weasley asked in an angry voice. "Spray that at once and throw it away!"

Melissa stopped spraying the curtain and she spun around to see what the problem was. Fred had a doxy in his hand and he was examining it.

"Right-o," Fred said with a smile on his face as he sprayed the doxy. The moment his mother's back was turned Fred picked the doxy up off of the floor and shoved it into his pants pocket.

"Um Fred, why did you just put a doxy in your pocket," Melissa asked him in a quiet voice so Mrs. Weasley couldn't hear.

"We want to experiment with doxy venom for our Skiving Snack Boxes," Fred explained in the same quiet voice.

"Oh yeah how are those coming along," Melissa asked. She remembered coming up with ideas for the Skiving Snack Boxes with the twins. The three of them agreed that they would more than likely become their best sellers.

"They're coming along great," George told her. "We've finally perfected your idea of the nosebleed nougat."

"It's a doubled ended sweet like the rest," Fred added. "The orange side will start the nosebleed and the purple side will cure it."

"Brilliant," Melissa said with a smile on her face.

"And since you're here," Fred said. "You can help us develop more joke items and come up with more ideas."

"But we'd have to do it quietly and not let mum know," George added.

"I'd love to help out," Melissa told her friends.

They had to stop talking about their joke shop when Mrs. Weasley walked back over to them. It took them until noon to get rid of the doxies in the drawing room. Mrs. Weasley told everyone to wash up and she'd go make some sandwiches for everyone. Once everyone finished washing up they headed downstairs and they saw that Harry and Mr. Weasley were in the dinning room. Harry had a smile on his face and Melissa instantly knew that he was cleared from his expression.

"You got off," Melissa said in an excited voice as she ran up to her brother and threw her arms around him.

"Yep," Harry said in the same excited voice as he hugged his sister.

"I knew you would," Ron said as Harry and Melissa parted. He patted Harry on the back. "You and you're sister always get away with stuff."

"Of course he got off," Hermione told them as she walked over to Harry and gave him a hug. "They had no case against you. You used magic out of self defense."

Fred, George, and Ginny were chanting in excited voices.

"He got off! He got off! He got off," they shouted.

"Alright that's enough you three," Mr. Weasley said in a firm voice to Fred, George, and Ginny who were still chanting. His heart however, wasn't in the yell because he to was happy that Harry didn't get expelled. Just then he remembered something. "Sirius I almost forgot. Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry."

"What," Sirius asked in a shocked voice.

Melissa tried to listen carefully over the chanting of the twins and Ginny but it was kind of hard to.

"He got off! He got off! He got off," the three repeated in the same excited voice.

"Be quiet you three," Mr. Weasley said more firmly. "Yes we saw him talking to Fudge on level nine, they went up to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know."

"Yes I agree," Sirius said. "We'll be sure to tell him don't worry."

"Well I'd better be off," Mr. Weasley told everyone. "There's a vomiting toilet in Bethnal Green waiting for me. Molly, I'll be late," Mr. Weasley told his wife. "I'm covering for Tonks, but Kingsley might be dropping in for dinner."

"He got off! He got off! He got off," the twins and Ginny shouted again in their excited voices.

"That is enough," Mrs. Weasley shouted. The three instantly stopped when they saw the angry look on their mother's face. "Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said in a kinder voice as she turned to face him. "Come and sit down and have some lunch. You barely touched your breakfast."

Harry nodded and he sat himself in between Ron and Hermione. Melissa sat across from them in between Fred and George and Ginny sat on the other side of Hermione. Harry was so happy that the hearing was over and done with and that he was heading back to Hogwarts.


	6. Two New Prefects

**And here's Chapter Six! :)**

The rest of the summer went by rather quickly. It wasn't long before their Hogwarts letters arrived. Everyone was sitting at the dinning room table eating lunch and looking to see what new books they had to get.

"Only two new ones this year," Harry said as he looked through the list. "The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk and Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard."

"Who do you think assigned the Slinkhard book," Fred asked Melissa as he looked through his list.

"Dunno," Melissa told him.

"It must mean that Dumbledore found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," George said.

"And about time to," Fred added.

"What do you mean," Harry asked him.

"Well, we overheard mum and dad talking on the Extendable Ears a few weeks back," Fred explained. "From what we heard, Dumbledore was having a hard time finding anyone willing to take the job."

"I guess it's not all that surprising," Melissa said as she folded her list of school supplies and tucked it away in the front pocket of her jeans.

"Right considering what happened to the other four Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers," George added.

"One sacked, one dead, one's memory removed, and one locked in a trunk for nine months," Harry said. "I see what you guys mean."

"What's up with you Ron," Fred asked his brother.

Everyone looked around and saw that Ron was gaping at a letter from Hogwarts.

"What's the matter," George asked as he got to his feet and walked behind his brother to look at the piece of parchment. "No way," George said with a shocked expression on his face.

"What," Fred asked as he got to his feet and walked behind Ron to see what was on the letter. "Prefect? You've been made a Prefect?"

George grabbed the envelop sitting on the table in front of Ron and he turned it upside down. Something scarlet and gold fell into George's right hand.

"No way," George said in a shocked voice.

"There's been a mistake," Fred said as he snatched the letter from Ron's hands and read it over.

"No one in their right mind would make Ron a Prefect," George said as he examined the Prefect badge trying to see if it was a fake.

Melissa crumbled up her empty envelop and she threw it at George's head. George looked up at her with a confused expression on his face.

"What was that for," George asked.

"Be nice would you," Melissa said. "He is your brother after all."

"Okay okay I'm sorry," George said as he set the badge down on the table in front of Ron and walked back over to his chair next to Melissa. He then put his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Yeah it's an honor to become a Prefect," Hermione said as she glared at the twins. Just then she let out an excited shriek when a Prefect Badge fell out of her envelop. "I'm a Prefect to! I can't believe it!"

"Is it really that hard to believe Granger," Fred asked.

"Yeah I mean all you do is study," George said. "You get good marks, your not a troublemaker, and you like to ruin everyone's fun. Ouch," George said as Melissa slapped his knee.

"Hey Fred's picking at them to," George told her.

"Oh yeah," Melissa said as she crumbled up another envelop and threw it at Fred's head.

"Hey," Fred said as he tossed it back to her.

Melissa laughed and Fred and George joined in. George pulled her closer to him and he rested his chin on her head. Just then Mrs. Weasley entered the dinning room. She smiled when she saw Melissa sitting on George's lap and she spoke.

"Oh I just can't get over how cute you two look together," Mrs. Weasley said with a large smile on her face. "Let me get the camera."

"No," George and Melissa quickly said together.

"Mum you've got enough pictures of us," George told Mrs. Weasley in a slightly annoyed voice. "Besides it's Ron who you should be paying attention to."

"Why's that," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Because he's been made a Prefect," Fred told her as he came back around the table and sat in Melissa's empty chair.

Mrs. Weasley let out a happy shriek as she ran over to Ron and threw her arms around him.

"Oh I don't believe it," Mrs. Weasley said in a happy voice. Her eyes were shedding tears of joy. "Oh my little boy has been made a Prefect! That's everyone in the family!"

"What are Fred and I next door neighbors," George asked.

Melissa chuckled and she turned around and kissed him.

"Mum...stop...don't," Ron muttered as he tried to pull away from his mother's bone breaking hug.

"Well what will it be," Mrs. Weasley asked Ron as she finally let go of him.

"What are you talking about mum," Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're father and I have got to reward you," Mrs. Weasley told her son. "Oh just wait until he finds out. He'll be so thrilled. Now let's see, we got Percy a new owl but of course you already have one. How about a new cauldron? Or some new robes? You always did like Scabbers we could get you another rat."

"I'll have a new cauldron," Ron said with a smile on his face. "My old one is in bad shape and sometimes the potion falls through the bottom."

"A new cauldron it is," Mrs. Weasley said as she gave her son another kiss on the forehead. "Well I'd better be off to Diagon Alley. I've got lots to buy."

As Mrs. Weasley turned to leave the room she noticed Hermione examining her own Prefect Badge.

"Oh Hermione are you a Prefect to," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," Hermione told her.

"Oh how wonderful," Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled Hermione into a bone breaking hug. "Two new Prefects! I'm so proud of the both of you!"

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as Mrs. Weasley finally let go of her.

"Well I'd best be off," Mrs. Weasley said as she left the dinning room dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

**I know Ron asked for a new broom in the book but I'm changing it up a little. He'll definitely get one later on and it will definitely shock him. I also wanted to add that Hermione and Ron got to be Prefects. I was so upset when they didn't add that in the movie. That's one of the reasons why the book was so funny. Anyways, I know this was as short chapter so I'll try have Chapter Seven up soon. You'll probably be seeing a lot of updates because I want to get onto the Half Blood Prince. Ideas and new twists just keep popping into my head for that story. :)**


	7. Escort

**Here's Chapter Seven! :)**

Before Harry and Melissa went to bed that night they decided to take a look around the house. They haven't seen the entire house before and they wanted to take a look. They walked into a large room with a family tree covering the walls of the room. Once they stepped inside they saw Kreacher getting ready to leave. Kreacher looked up and spoke before leaving.

"Harry and Melissa Potter," Kreacher said in an angry voice. "The boy and girl who stopped the Dark Lord. Friends of mudbloods and blood traitors alike."

"Kreacher," Sirius yelled from outside the room. "That's enough of your vile. Away with you!"

"Of course master," Kreacher said as he turned to face Sirius. "Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of black," Kreacher said as he left the room.

"Sorry about that," Sirius said as he entered the room. "He never was very pleasant even when I was a boy. Not to me anyway."

"You grew up here," Harry asked his godfather.

"This is my parents house," Sirius told them. "I offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters for the Order. About the only useful thing I've been able to do."

Sirius then walked up to Harry and Melissa and saw that they were looking at the family tree on the walls.

"This is the Black family tree," Sirius explained. "My deranged cousin," Sirius said as he looked at a picture of Bellatrix Lestrange. "I hated the lot of them. My parents with their pure blood mania. My mother did that after I ran away," Sirius said as he pointed to his name on the wall with a burn mark on it. "Charming woman. I was sixteen."

"Where did you go," Melissa asked him.

"Your dad's," Sirius told them. "I was always welcome at the Potters. I see him so much in you Harry. You are so very much alike," Sirius said as he turned to him. He then turned to Melissa and he spoke. "And I see Lily in you Melissa. You remind me so much of her. You are very much like her as well."

Harry and Melissa smiled and after a few more minutes Mrs. Weasley came into the room.

"Oh there you two are," Mrs. Weasley said. "It's getting late. You two had better get some sleep."

"Okay Mrs. Weasley," Harry and Melissa said together.

"Goodnight Sirius," Melissa said as she hugged her godfather.

"Goodnight Melissa," Sirius said returning the hug.

After they parted she said goodnight to her brother and she left the room. Harry gave his godfather a hug and said goodnight as well. After they parted he left the room and headed up to his and Ron's room.

A few days later everyone headed off to Kings Cross Station to catch the train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had to go with escorts seeing as how Voldemort was back. Mad-Eye Moody was one of their escorts along with Tonks. Sirius had talked his way into coming along to see Harry and Melissa off. However, he wasn't going as himself he was going in his dog form.

Mrs. Weasley kept glancing about nervously around the station to see if anyone suspected the black dog to be Sirius Black. So far so good. But even Harry and Melissa worried that someone might recognize him. Sirius was barking happily and Harry and Melissa couldn't help but smile. It was good for their godfather to get out because he had been cooped up in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place for so long.

"Padfoot," Moody said to Sirius in an angry voice. "Are you barking mad? You'll blow the entire operation."

Sirius then ran ahead from the group and he went into a room where he transformed back into his human form. Harry and Melissa panicked when they entered the room and saw that Sirius wasn't in his dog form.

"Sirius what are you doing here," Harry asked with an expression of panic on his face and in his voice as he closed the door behind him.

"If somebody sees you," Melissa started to say but Sirius cut her off.

"I had to see you two off didn't I," Sirius said as he sat down in one of the chairs. "What's life without a little risk," Sirius asked as he motioned for them to join him.

Harry and Melissa smiled and they sat down on either side of him.

"I don't want to see you get shut back in Azkaban," Melissa said.

"Oh don't worry about me Melissa. Anyway, I wanted you two to have this," Sirius said as he handed Harry a photograph.

Harry took the photograph and he looked down at it. Staring back up at him were a room full of people. He then handed it to Melissa so she could have a look.

"The original Order of the Phoenix," Sirius told them. "That there is Frank and Ellis Longbottom," Sirius said as he pointed to a couple near the front.

"Neville's parents," Harry said as Melissa handed him back the photograph.

"They suffered a fate worse than death if you ask me," Sirius said. After a few seconds of silence Sirius spoke again. "It's been fourteen years. And still a day doesn't go by I don't miss your dad."

A tear fell down Melissa's cheek when she saw the picture of hers and Harry's parents in the front row. Sirius saw a sad look on Melissa's face and he put a comforting arm around her.

"Do you really think there's going to be a war Sirius," Harry asked his godfather.

"It feels like it did before," Sirius said.

Harry handed Melissa the photograph and she looked down at the people once more with tear filled eyes. After a few seconds she went to hand it back to Sirius but he spoke.

"You and Harry keep it," Sirius told her. "Anyway, I suppose your the young ones now."

Harry and Melissa turned to their godfather and they gave him a small smile which he returned. After saying goodbye to Sirius they left the room and went through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Fred and George turned to Melissa and saw that her eyes were watery.

"Are you alright," George asked her with concern in his voice.

"Yeah," Melissa lied.

Once Fred, George, and Melissa got on the train they waved goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The three friends then found an empty compartment and they sat down. Melissa sat next to the window and George sat next to her. Fred sat across from the two of them and he could still see that something was bothering Melissa.

"What's wrong," Fred asked his friend.

"Nothing," Melissa told them.

George put his arm around her and he looked her in the eyes.

"Fred and I have known you long enough to know when something's bothering you," George said.

"It was a talk I had with Sirius," Melissa said in a whisper to make sure know one could hear her. "He gave me and Harry this," Melissa said as she handed the photograph to George.

George took the photograph and Fred got up and sat beside George so he could take a look at the picture.

"Who are those people," Fred asked.

"The original Order of the Phoenix," Melissa told them. "And that's mine and Harry's parents," Melissa said pointing to James and Lily.

"Wow," George said as he looked at them. "Everyone was right. You're a splitting image of your mother. And Harry's the splitting image of your dad."

"Except the eyes," Fred said. "They're switched around. Instead of Harry having your dad's eyes he's got your mum's. And instead of you having your mum's eyes you've got your dad's."

"Is that why you've been upset," George asked her as he gave her back the picture. "This picture?"

"Yeah," Melissa said as she put it back in her coat pocket. "I miss them."

George pulled Melissa into a comforting hug and she put her arms around him. She then laid her head on his shoulder and the three of them sat in silence for a while as George tried to comfort her. Fred looked at Melissa with a sad expression on his face as he watched the tears fall down her cheeks. George stroked her hair and tried his best to comfort her as the train sped along the country side towards it destination.


	8. Returning to Hogwarts

**And here's Chapter Eight! :)**

When the train came to a stop at the Hogsmeade Station Fred, George, and Melissa got off. They spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione but they were a few feet ahead of them. Just then Melissa heard the voice of a person that she didn't want to hear at all that year.

"I'm surprised the Ministry is still letting you and your brother walk around free Potter," Draco Malfoy said with a large smirk on his face. Fred, George, and Melissa kept on walking trying their best to ignore him. "You'd better enjoy it while you can. Your brother got off this time but just you wait. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with both your names on it," Malfoy told her.

Malfoy had gone to far. Melissa went to punch him in the face but George grabbed both of her arms and held her back. Malfoy jumped back out of shock. He didn't think that she would actually try and hit him.

"What did I tell you," Malfoy said to his friends Crabbe and Goyle. "She's a complete nutter just like her brother."

"Get the hell out of here Malfoy," Melissa said in a furious voice as she tried to break free of George's grip. "You had better stay away from me this year! I mean it!"

Malfoy and his buddies took off running at her angry yells. They didn't want to stick around in case she actually attacked them.

"It's only Malfoy," Fred told his friend as he turned to her. George still held her arms behind her back in case she was to charge at Malfoy.

"Yeah what did you expect," George asked. "Don't let him get to you this year. Just ignore him."

"I knew this year was going to be hell I just knew it," Melissa said in an angry voice. "And you can let go of me. I'm not going to attack Malfoy."

"Sorry," George said as he let go of her arms. "I was only trying to keep you from getting expelled."

"I'm sorry to," Melissa said as she turned to him. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

"Don't worry about it," George said as he put his arm around her.

"Yeah Malfoy's a right fowl git," Fred told his friend. "He'd make anyone want to give him a bloody nose or a black eye."

A small smile appeared on Melissa's face as they headed down the sidewalk where the carriages were waiting to take them to Hogwarts. Just then a carriage pulled up to them and Melissa's eyes grew wide when she saw that the carriage wasn't pulling itself anymore like it always had done.

Standing in front of the carriage was what looked to be a horse of some kind. Only this was no ordinary horse. It was reptilian like and completely fleshless. Its black coat was clinging to its skeleton of which every bone was visible. Its head was dragonish, and its pupil-less eyes were white and staring. It also had black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats.

"What is that thing," Melissa asked Fred and George in a somewhat frightened voice.

Fred and George spun around but they didn't see what she was talking about.

"What's what," Fred asked squinting through the darkness.

"That," Melissa said pointing to the large reptilian horse in front of them. "Pulling the carriage."

"Nothing's pulling the carriage Melissa," George told her. "It's pulling itself like always."

"Yes there is," Melissa told them. "Look, it's a horse like thing standing right in front of us."

Fred and George turned to each other with raised eyebrows. Then they turned in the direction that Melissa was pointing in but they still didn't see anything.

"There's nothing there," Fred told her.

"Are you sure you're alright," George asked with concern in his voice.

"Look I haven't gone mad or anything if that's what you mean," Melissa said in an angry voice. She wanted to scream out in anger. She couldn't believe it. Her best friend and boyfriend thought she had gone crazy.

"No it's nothing like that," George said quickly. "Maybe you're just a little tired that's all."

"Yeah. And once you've had a full stomach from the feast and you get some rest I'm sure you'll be just fine," Fred added.

The three of them walked around the horse and climbed into the black carriage. George sat next to Melissa and Fred sat across from them next to a girl who was also in the carriage. She had long blonde hair that was somewhat curly and misty blue eyes. She was reading a magazine called the Quibbler upside down. She lowered her magazine and looked at Melissa.

"You're not going mad," the girl said in a daydream voice. "I can see them to. You're just as sane as I am."

"Oh I know you," Fred said as he stared at the girl. "You're looney I mean Luna Lovegood," Fred said as he quickly corrected himself.

"That's right," Luna said in the same dreamy voice. "And you two are the Weasley twins aren't you?"

"Yep," Fred told her. "I'm Fred and this is George."

"Hi," George said.

"Hello," Luna said as she returned her gaze back to Melissa. "Aren't you Melissa Potter," Luna asked as she noticed the scar on Melissa's forehead.

"Yes," Melissa told her. She didn't bother trying to flatten her bangs anymore. People would find out eventually.

"I thought so," Luna said as the carriage started moving. "I met your brother and his friends on the train. We shared a compartment together. Ron was nice but that Hermione girl was just rude. Talking badly about my father's magazine."

"Well doesn't the Quibbler have a load of rubbish in it," Fred asked. "I mean half of the stuff your father writes about is a joke." the moment he said this a small glare appeared on Luna's pale face.

"That just shows that you know nothing about my father's magazine," Luna said in the same dreamy voice but there was a small hint of anger in it. From the sound of her voice Melissa didn't think that she could ever really be completely angry. And even if she could be, she could hide it very well. "We support Harry and Melissa Potter," Luna continued. "If you want the truth about them then read my father's magazine. Not that Daily Prophet rubbish," and with that she went behind her magazine again.

Fred shifted in his seat uncomfortably. George put an arm around Melissa and she scooted closer to him. She then patted the space next to her showing that it was okay for Fred to sit there since he felt so uncomfortable around Luna now. Fred smiled and he quickly sat beside her.

They sat in an awkward silence the rest of the way to the school. Once the carriage pulled up to the school Fred was the first one to get out. Melissa couldn't help but chuckle as she got out of the carriage after him. George followed and Luna got out last.

"What's the matter Fred," Melissa asked her friend with a smile on her face as the three of them started making their way up to the castle. "I think she likes you."

George chuckled and he spoke. "Yeah you should ask her out," George told his brother with a smile on his face.

"Shut up," Fred said. But they knew his heart wasn't in it. He knew that they were just teasing him. The three of them had never been in a fight before.

Everyone walked in through the large double doors of Hogwarts and they walked into the Great Hall. The moment Melissa stepped inside and she, Fred, and George headed to the Gryffindor table whispers started among the students.

"Ignore them," George told Melissa as he put an arm around her and led her to the their table.

Melissa sat down across from Harry, Ron, and Hermione and Fred sat on Melissa right and George sat on her left.

"I don't believe it," Harry suddenly said as he looked up at the staff table and saw Dolorous Umbridge sitting next to Professor Dumbledore. "It's that Umbridge woman!"

"Who," Melissa asked her brother.

"She was at my hearing," Harry told his sister. "She works for Fudge."

"She works for Fudge," Fred asked making sure he had heard him correctly. When Harry nodded George spoke.

"Well what's she doing here then," George asked as he stared up at the woman wearing a long sleeve pink dress, matching high heeled shoes, and a matching pink hat.

"Dunno," Harry admitted. He really had no clue as to why Umbridge would be sitting at the staff table along with all of the other teachers if she worked for Fudge.

Just then Professor McGonagall put a small black stool in front of the staff table and she placed an old wizard's hat on top of it. The first year students trembled before them at the front of the school when they saw the hat and stool being placed before them.

"Settle down students," McGonagall said in a firm voice.

The Great Hall fell silent and the Sorting Hat burst into song.

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted_

_United by a common goal_

_They had the selfsame yearning_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning_

_Together we will build and teach_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw_

_So how could it have gone so wrong_

_How could such friendship fail_

_Why I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad sorry tale_

_Said Slytherin we'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest_

_Said Ravenclaw we'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest_

_Said Gryffindor we'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name_

_Said Hufflepuff I'll teach the lot_

_And treat them just the same_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted so_

_For instance Slytherin_

_Took only pure blood wizards_

_Of great cunning just like him_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor_

_Good Hufflepuff she took the rest_

_And taught them all she knew_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendship firm and true_

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears_

_The houses that like pillars four_

_Had once again held up our school_

_Now turned upon each other and_

_Divided sought to rule_

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted_

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be_

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score_

_I sort you into houses_

_Because that's what I'm for_

_But this year I'll go further_

_Listen to my song_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear_

_Oh know the perils read the signs_

_The warning history shows_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you I have warned you_

_Let the sorting now begin_

When the Sorting Hat finished its song, the students and the teachers clapped.

"Well that was a nice little song," Melissa said with sarcasm in her voice as the clapping died down.

"Yeah makes you feel real safe doesn't it," Ron said with the same sarcasm in his voice.

Once the clapping had fully stopped, McGonagall started reading off the names of the first year students in alphabetical order. After about a half an hour the sorting ended. McGonagall removed the hat and the stool and returned to her place at the staff table. Professor Dumbledore then got to his feet and walked up to his podium and spoke to the students.

"Good evening children," Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. All eyes were on him and the room was completely silent. "Before we begin our start of term feast, I have a few words to say. We have two changes in staff this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank," Dumbledore said as he turned to a woman sitting at the staff table. He then turned back to the students and continued. "She will be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dolorous Umbridge," when Dumbledore said this Umbridge gave the most fake girly laugh that Harry and Melissa had ever heard. "And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the Professor good luck. Now as usual, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you," Dumbledore started to say but Umbridge gave a fake cough.

"Hem hem," Umbridge said in a fake sweet voice.

Dumbledore fell silent and everyone turned to Umbridge with shocked expressions on their faces. No one had ever interuptted Professor Dumbledore during his speech before. Dumbledore turned to Umbridge and she got to her feet. She then walked around the staff table and she walked up to the podium next to Professor Dumbledore.

"Thank you Headmaster," Umbridge said in a voice that made the hair on the back of your neck stand on end. "For those kind words of welcome," Umbridge continued. "And how lovely to see your bright happy faces smiling up at me."

Harry and Melissa looked around the room and they saw that no one had a smile on their face. It was more of a look of shock and dislike.

"I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends," Umbridge said with a smile on her face.

"That's likely," Fred, George, and Melissa said together as they stared at the woman with great dislike.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance," Umbridge continued. "Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school," Umbridge said as she turned to Dumbledore who gave her a smile. She then turned back to the students and continued. "Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved. Perfect what can be perfected. And prune practices that ought to be _prohibited," _Umbridge finished as she whispered the last word. She then let out another fake girly laugh and she headed back to her seat at the staff table.

There was a moment of awkward silence and then Dumbledore clapped politely followed by the rest of the staff table and a few of the students. Melissa exchanged glances of pure dislike for the woman with Fred and George.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge," Dumbledore said as the clapping stopped. "That was really quite illuminating."

"Illuminating," Ron asked as though he thought Dumbledore had gone crazy. "What a load of waffle."

"What's it mean," Harry asked.

"It means the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts," Hermione told them.


	9. Friends Become Enemies

**And here's Chapter Nine! :)**

After everyone finished their start of term feast, Dumbledore dismissed the students. Hermione jumped to her feet and she turned to Ron and saw that he was getting ready to head up to the Common Room.

"Ron we can't go just yet," Hermione told him. "We're supposed to show the first years where to go."

"Oh yeah right," Ron said in an annoyed voice. "Hey you lot," Ron shouted to the first years. "Midgets over here!"

"Ron," Hermione yelled in an angry voice.

"What," Ron asked her. "I'm calling the first years our way."

"You're not supposed to call them like that Ronald," Hermione said. "First years! This way please," Hermione said in a kinder voice.

"See you later then," Harry said as he got up from the table and started heading out of the Great Hall.

Melissa watched her brother leave and she turned to Fred and George.

"I'm going to go up to the Common Room with Harry," Melissa said. "I'll see you guys up there."

"Bye," Fred and George said with smiles on their faces.

Melissa returned the smile and she kissed George before leaving. She caught up with Harry at the bottom of the Grand Staircase and she called out to him.

"Harry wait up," Melissa yelled.

Harry stopped walking and he spun around to see his sister running up to him.

"Hi," Harry said as Melissa came up to him.

"Hey," Melissa said with a smile on her face.

The two walked up the staircase together in silence. After a moment of silence Harry spoke.

"Can I ask you something," Harry asked his sister.

"Ask away," Melissa told her brother as they walked up onto a platform and they had to wait for a set of stairs to come to them.

"Okay I know this is going to sound like I've gone crazy but did you happen to see anything pulling the carriages," Harry asked.

"You mean like an ugly reptilian horse like thing with wings," Melissa asked as a staircase moved over to the platform and the two headed up to the seventh floor.

"So you did see it," Harry asked with a sigh of relief. Maybe he wasn't going mad after all.

"Yeah I saw it," Melissa said. "I take it you saw the horse things to."

"Yep," Harry said as they reached the seventh floor and started walking down the long hallway to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Ron and Hermione thought I went mad. They said that they couldn't see them."

"Fred and George couldn't see them either," Melissa told him. "I'm pretty sure they thought I had gone mad as well. But this girl Luna Lovegood said that she could see them."

"You met Luna," Harry asked.

"Yeah," Melissa said. "She rode in the same carriage as us. Although Fred called her Looney Lovegood at first. He told me later on that most people think she's kind of insane. So I couldn't really be too sure if I should believe her or not."

"Ron, Hermione, and I met her on the train," Harry told his sister. "She seemed nice but weird in a way."

"Yeah she told me that she met you on the train," Melissa said as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "She said that she liked you and Ron but she wasn't too fond of Hermione. Mainly because she made fun of her dad's magazine."

"Yeah she called her father's magazine rubbish," Harry said. "Of course I don't really know how Luna could have been reading it properly because she held the magazine upside down the entire time."

"She did that on the carriage as well," Melissa told her brother. "And I pretty sure she dislikes Fred almost as much as she dislikes Hermione."

"Why's that," Harry asked.

"Because he said that her father's magazine was a load of rubbish as well," Melissa said with a smile on her face.

"Password," the Fat Lady asked growing impatient.

"Er," Harry said as he realized that he didn't know the password. He turned to his sister who looked just as shocked as he did. "Tell me you know the password Melissa."

"No I don't," Melissa admitted. "I was hoping you'd know."

"No password, no entrance," the Fat Lady told them.

"Harry, Melissa I know the password," a male's voice called from behind them.

The twins turned around to see their friend Neville Longbottom running up to them with a plant like thing in his arms.

"I'm actually going to be able to remember this password," Neville told them with a smile on his face. "Guess what it is?"

"What," Harry and Melissa asked together.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia," Neville said as he approached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Correct," the portrait said as it swung open reveling the portrait hole.

"Thanks Neville," Harry said.

"Yeah thanks," Melissa said as she patted her friend's back.

"Anytime guys," Neville said with a smile on his face.

Harry climbed in through the portrait hole followed by Melissa and Neville. When they appeared in the Gryffindor Common Room heads turned in their direction as Harry and Melissa passed students. Whispers automatically broke out as students saw them. They walked up to their friends Dean and Seamus who were in their year.

"Dean, Seamus," Harry said trying to be polite.

"Did you guys have a good holiday," Melissa asked them.

"Alright," Dean said with a small smile on his face. "Better than Seamus's anyway."

Before Harry or Melissa could ask why, Seamus slammed the Daily Prophet on the table in front of him and he got to his feet. He walked over to them with his hands clutched into fists and an angry expression on his face.

"Me mum didn't want me to come back this year," Seamus said in an angry voice as he faced Harry and Melissa.

Fred and George climbed through the portrait hole chuckling about something. When they entered the Common Room they saw that it was completely silent and all eyes were on Harry, Melissa, and Seamus.

"Uh oh," Fred said to George as the two made there way over to see what the problem was.

"Why not," Harry asked Seamus ignoring the glares of other students.

"Let me see uh because of you two that's why," Seamus said. "The Daily Prophet has been saying a lot of things about you two. And about Dumbledore as well."

"What your mum believes them," Harry asked started to get angry with him.

"Well, know one was there the night Cedric died," Seamus told him.

"Oh well I guess you should read the Daily Prophet then like your stupid mother," Melissa said in an angry voice. "It'll tell you everything you need to know!"

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that Melissa," Seamus said as he took a couple of steps towards her.

"We'll have a go at anyone who calls us liars," Harry shouted at him.

Fred and George rushed over to Harry and Melissa's side. Fred stood next to Harry while George stood next to Melissa.

"Seamus that's enough," Fred said.

"Leave them alone," George told him.

"Don't tell me that you two believe them," Seamus asked Fred and George.

"Yeah we do," Fred said as he glared at Seamus.

"And I don't want you talking to my girlfriend like that," George said as he put a protective arm around Melissa.

"Girlfriend," Seamus asked in disbelief. "You are still dating her after what happened last year?"

"Yeah I am," George told him.

"What's going on," Ron asked as he and Hermione entered the Common Room and walked up to Harry and Melissa.

"They're mad that's what's going on," Seamus told Ron. "Do you believe the rubbish that they're saying about You Know Who?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do," Ron said.

"So do I," Hermione told him.

"Does anyone else have a problem with Harry or Melissa," Ron asked as he looked around the room.

"Because if anyone else bothers them again we can report it seeing as how Ron and I are Prefects," Hermione told the Gryffindors as she pointed to their Prefect Badges.

When no one answered Harry ran up to the boys' dormitory without another word and Ron followed close behind. Melissa felt tears of anger fall down her cheeks and she turned to Fred and George.

"Night," Melissa said as she rushed up to the girls' dormitory.

"Melissa wait," Hermione called after her as she rushed to keep up with her friend.

"You alright," Ron asked Harry as he entered the dormitory.

"Fine," Harry told him as he struggled with his tie.

"Seamus was way out of order mate," Ron told his friend. "But he'll come through. You'll see."

"I said I'm fine Ron," Harry said a little angrier than he intended as he rounded him.

"Right," Ron said after a few seconds of silence. "I'll just leave you to your thoughts then."

As Ron turned to leave the angry look on Harry's face turned to guilt. He sat down on his bed and sighed.

Meanwhile, Hermione followed Melissa into their dormitory and she saw Melissa toss her robe onto her bed in anger.

"Melissa," Hermione asked in a quiet voice. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Melissa said as she took off her tie and tossed it onto her bed.

"Let me know if anyone else bothers you okay," Hermione told her friend. "I'll report it straight away."

"You're not reporting anything," Melissa said in an angry voice as she rounded on her friend. "That's the last thing I need. I'm not going to rat out every person that makes fun of me this year. If I did that I'd be telling on half of the school."

"Sorry," Hermione told her as she took a few steps backward out of shock from the raise of her voice. "I was only trying to help. You don't need to take my head off."

With that said, Hermione turned around and left the dormitory. Like Harry, her angry expression left her face as well and it turned to a look of guilt.

"Why am I yelling at all of my friends," Melissa asked herself as she sat down on her bed and scratched her cat behind the ears.


	10. Course Schedules

**Thank you for the reviews guys. Here's Chapter Ten! :)**

Melissa woke up the next morning and quickly changed into her school robes. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and she grabbed her book bag. After making sure that she had everything she needed, she headed to the Common Room where she saw that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already up. Hermione was complaining about something on the bulletin board and a grin appeared on Melissa's face. She must have seen the notice that Fred and George put up.

"Morning," Melissa said as she walked over to her brother and friends.

"Morning," Harry and Ron said with a smile on their faces.

Hermione then rounded on Melissa with an angry expression on her face.

"Did you know about this," Hermione asked Melissa as she pointed to the notice on the bulletin board.

In big bold letters the notice read, 'Gallons of Galleons! Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings? Like to earn a little extra gold? Contact Fred and George Weasley or Melissa Potter, Gryffindor Common Room, for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs.' In smaller print underneath read, 'We regret that all work is undertaken at applicant's own risk.'

"Yeah I know about it," Melissa said. "That's why my name's on the notice."

"Ugh," Hermione said as she grabbed the notice from the bulletin board and crumpled it up.

"Hermione," Melissa said as she took the notice away from her.

"You see," Hermione said in a furious voice as she took the note away from Melissa. "I knew that if you spent too much time with them something like this would happen. You can't get into trouble this year Melissa. It's our O.W.L year. I think you should focus more on your studies and less on your joke shop."

"On her studies," Ron asked Hermione with a laugh. "She's going to open a joke shop with Fred and George. What does she really need to worry about?"

"Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration," Melissa told him. "But that's not the point," Melissa said as she rounded on Hermione. "I'm not going to stop being friends with Fred and stop dating George."

"I'm not asking you to," Hermione said. "I just think that you should spend less time with them."

"Yeah well that's not going to happen," Melissa said in an angry voice as she snatched the note from Hermione's hand and crawled through the portrait hole.

"Nice going Hermione," Ron said as he turned to face her.

As Melissa headed down the Grand Staircase, she ran into her ex boyfriend Justin Finch-Fletchley whom she dated in her third year. He was a muggle born wizard in her year but he was in Hufflepuff. He had short black hair that was spiky near the top and dark brown eyes.

"Hello," Justin said with a smile on his face.

"Hi," Melissa said as she continued walking down the stairs.

"Did you have a good holiday," Justin asked as he followed her.

"It was alright," Melissa said. She couldn't believe they were actually having a conversation. I mean he didn't talk to her at all during their fourth year. And he was the one that said they should stay friends when they both agreed to break up with each other near the end of their third year. "What about you?"

"Same," Justin said.

They reached the bottom of the staircase and Melissa went to walk into the Great Hall but Justin walked in front of her to block her path.

"Listen before you head to breakfast I wanted to talk to you," Justin said.

"About," Melissa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just wanted to let you know that not everyone thinks you and Harry are liars," Justin told her.

"Really," Melissa asked. "Because so far everyone that we ran into has called us one. Even a good friend of ours turned against us."

"Yeah well I don't think you and Harry are liars," Justin told her. "And my friends don't think you guys are either. In fact, I've stopped getting the Daily Prophet because I think that what they write in there is a load of rubbish."

"Thanks," Melissa said with a smile on her face. "It means a lot to know that some people don't think we're liars. Thank you for letting me know."

"No problem," Justin said returning the smile. He headed into the Great Hall and walked over to the Hufflepuff table.

Melissa smiled and she headed into the Great Hall as well. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat herself in between Fred and George.

"Good morning," Fred and George said.

"Morning," Melissa said. "You'll never guess who I ran into on my way here."

"Who," Fred asked.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," Melissa told them as she poured herself some pumpkin juice.

"Your ex from your third year," George asked with a shocked expression on his face. A smile appeared on Melissa's face when she heard a small hint of jealousy in his voice. She had never seen him jealous before and she thought that he looked really cute when he was. "What did he want," George asked her.

"Just to say hi and to tell me that he believed Harry and I about Voldemort," Melissa told them.

Fred and George shuddered at the sound of Voldemort's name but George spoke. "Oh," the jealousy fading from his voice.

"See I told you not everyone thought you two were crazy," Fred said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to the Gryffindor table and they sat across from them. Fred and George turned towards them and they saw Melissa glare at Hermione.

"Are you and Hermione fighting or something," Fred asked.

"I'll tell you about it later," Melissa said after taking a sip of her juice.

"Harry! Melissa," a female voice said.

Harry and Melissa turned their heads and they saw Angelina Johnson running up to them.

"Hi Angelina," Harry and Melissa said with smiles on their faces.

"Did you two have a good summer," Angelina asked. But before Harry or Melissa could answer her she spoke. "Listen, I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

"Nice one," Harry and Melissa told their friend.

"We need a new Keeper since Oliver Wood left," Angelina told them. "Tryouts are on Friday at five o' clock and I want the whole team to be there."

"Okay," Harry said.

"We'll be there," Melissa assured her.

"Excellent," Angelina said. She then noticed Fred and George and spoke. "Hi guys."

"Hey," Fred and George said with a smile on their faces.

"Don't miss tryouts okay," Angelina said before leaving the Great Hall.

Just then Ron groaned as he looked over his course schedule that McGonagall had given him.

"What's wrong," Melissa asked as McGonagall handed her schedule to her.

"We've got History of Magic, double potions, Divination, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron said in a gloomy voice. "Binns, Snape, Trelawney, and that Umbridge woman all in the same day! How are those Skiving Snack Boxes coming along," Ron asked Fred, George, and Melissa.

"Ron," Hermione said in a shocked voice.

"Here we go," Melissa said to Fred and George as she rolled her eyes. "Oh I've been meaning to give this back to you," Melissa said as she reached into a pocket and took out the note Hermione had removed off of the bulletin board and gave it to Fred.

"What's this," Fred asked as he took the crumbled up piece of parchment from Melissa and started to unfold it.

"The note asking for testers for our Skiving Snack Boxes," Melissa told him. "Hermione removed it from the bulletin board. That's why I'm not too happy with her at the moment."

"Really now," Fred asked as he looked up at Hermione. "Why'd you remove it Granger?"

"Because you three can't advertise for testers on the Gryffindor notice board," Hermione told them sending a glare at Melissa.

"Says who," George asked her.

"Says Ron and me that's who," Hermione told them.

Fred and George turned to their brother with raised eyebrows. Ron's face went red and he turned to Hermione.

"Leave me out of this Hermione," Ron said.

"Don't worry Hermione you'll be singing a different tune soon enough," Fred told her as he pocketed the note.

"What are you talking about," Hermione asked him.

"This is your fifth year," Fred explained. "Your O.W.L year."

"Yeah I'm well aware of that," Hermione told him. "What's your point?"

"You'll be on your knees begging us for one of our Skiving Snack Boxes," George told her. "Almost everyone panics during their O.W.L year. But Fred and I managed to keep our spirits up."

"Yeah...you got what, three O.W.L.s each," Ron said with a smile on his face.

"Yep," Fred said. "But we've always felt that our futures lie outside of academic achievement. I mean really, you only need three subjects here that would come in handy for opening a joke shop."

"We seriously debated whether we were going to even bother coming back this year," George told them. "Seeing as how we've got...ouch," George suddenly said as Melissa kicked his foot underneath the table warning him that he'd better not mention the galleons that she and Harry had given them. "Now that we've got our O.W.L.s," George quickly said.

"I mean do we seriously need N.E.W.T.s," Fred asked. "Plus, we didn't think mum could take us leaving school early. Especially with Percy being the world's biggest prat."

"Not to mention we wanted to spend as much time with Melissa as we could before we left," George added as he put an arm around her.

"Exactly," Fred said. "We won't be able to see her as much after we've finished school."

"But we'd best get going," George said. "We want to try and sell a few extendable ears before class."

"Oh which reminds me," Fred said as he reached into a pocket and took out a small handful of sickles. "Here's your half Melissa. We sold some canary creams last night."

"Oh thanks," Melissa said as she took the money from him and pocketed it.

"No problem," Fred said with a smile on his face.

"Well see you later then," George said. He then kissed her and got to his feet and walked out of the Great Hall with Fred.

About ten minutes later the school bell rang and everyone started to clear out of the Great Hall. Harry, Melissa, Ron, and Hermione got up from their table and headed to their first class of the day which was Defense Against the Dark Arts.


	11. The Worst DADA Teacher Ever

**Here's Chapter Eleven! :)**

Harry, Melissa, Ron, and Hermione took their seats in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry and Ron shared a double desk together while Melissa and Hermione shared one. Students were talking amongst themselves as they waited for the teacher to show up. One student made a bird out of a piece of parchment and she used her wand to make it fly through the air. Just then the piece of parchment caught fire and the ash from it fell to a desk.

The students fell silent as Professor Umbridge walked into the room with a smile on her face and her wand pointing to where the paper bird had been.

"Good morning children," Umbridge said in her fake sweet voice. "Ordinary, Wizarding, Level, Examinations," Umbridge said as she pointed her wand at the blackboard and waved it making the words appear on it. "More commonly known as O.W.L.s," Umbridge said as she made her way to the front of the room and smiled at the students. "Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be...severe."

Umbridge then pointed her wand at a few stacks of books behind her and they floated in midair and moved down the rows of desks dropping a book in front of each student.

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly...uneven," Umbridge continued. "But you'll be pleased to know from now on you will be following a carefully structured Ministry approved course of defensive magic."

Harry and Melissa exchanged glances at each other and then they looked down at their new books. The title read, 'Dark Arts Defense Basics for Beginners.' Umbridge went to say something else but saw that Hermione had raised her hand.

"Yes," Umbridge asked.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells," Hermione told her.

"Using spells," Umbridge asked with a shocked expression on her face. She then let out a small laugh. "Well I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom," Umbridge said as she walked up to Hermione.

"We're not going to use magic," Ron asked with confusion in his voice.

"You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk free way," Umbridge told the class as she walked back up to the front.

"What good is that," Harry asked. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be risk free."

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class," Umbridge told Harry. She then turned to the rest of the class. "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical view of the knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which after all, is what school is all about."

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there," Melissa asked her.

"There is nothing out there dear," Umbridge assured her. "Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?"

"Oh I don't know," Harry said. "Maybe Lord Voldemort."

The students either gasped or shuddered at the sound of Voldemort's name. Then all eyes went back and forth between Harry and Melissa. Whispers suddenly broke out and students glared at the twins.

"Now let me make this quite plain," Umbridge said as she took a few steps forward. "You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This...is...a...lie."

"It's not a lie," Harry said angrily. "My sister and I saw him! We fought him!"

"Detention Mr. Potter," Umbridge shouted as she headed back to the front of the room again.

"So according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord," Melissa shouted in an angry voice.

"You can join your brother in detention as well Miss Potter," Umbridge said as she turned to her. "And Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder," Harry shouted.

"Voldemort killed him," Melissa added in an angry voice. "You must no this!"

"Enough," Umbridge shouted.

Harry and Melissa fell silent and a few students jumped at the sudden raise of her voice.

"Enough," Umbridge said in a softer voice after taking a deep breath. "See me later Mr. and Miss Potter. My office," Umbridge said. A smile then appeared on her face and she gave her fake girly laugh.

Defense Against the Dark Arts ended and everyone got to their feet and cleared out of the room almost at once. Harry and Melissa were furious as they made their way to the dungeons with Ron and Hermione for potions class. The four of them walked in silence because Ron and Hermione knew that it was best not to say anything at the moment with them being so angry. Plus, Melissa was already angry with Hermione and she didn't want to make matters worse.

They walked into the classroom and they all sat at the same table. If Harry and Melissa thought that Defense Against the Dark Arts would be the worst of their day, they were so wrong. Snape was just as horrible as ever. Before they went about making their potion, he talked to the students about O.W.L.s like Umbridge did. He said that he wouldn't take anyone below an Outstanding for their N.E.W.T level. As he said this, he glanced at Harry and Melissa with a smirk on his face.

After he finished talking to the class, he pointing to the instructions on the board and said that they were to make the Draught of Peace. He then sent the class to work and for a while he walked around the room and glanced into cauldrons. Harry and Melissa glared at Snape as he walked over to Malfoy's cauldron and spoke.

"Well done Mr. Malfoy," Snape said with a grin on his face. "Your potion is coming along nicely."

"Thank you Professor Snape," Malfoy said with a smirk on his face as he glanced at Harry and Melissa.

Snape made the twins so angry by the end of the lesson that they failed to properly brew their potion. Snape walked over to their cauldrons at the end of class and looked inside with a smirk on his face.

"What is this Miss Potter," Snape asked her.

"The Draught of Peace sir," Melissa told him while she tried to keep her anger at bay.

"This is the poorest excuse for a potion I have ever seen," Snape said as he waved his wand clearing the potion from her cauldron. "You will receive no credit for the day."

"Whatever," Melissa said as Snape walked over to her brother.

"And it looks as though you've done as poorly as your sister Mr. Potter," Snape said to Harry as he peered into his cauldron. "You won't receive any credit either," Snape said as he waved his wand over his cauldron making the potion disappear.

"Does it look like I care," Harry said out of the corner of his mouth as Snape walked away.

Harry and Melissa grabbed their things and they left the class and headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Once they got to the Great Hall they took their seats at the Gryffindor table. When Melissa sat down in between Fred and George they turned to her with concerned looks on their faces.

"What's wrong," Fred asked.

"Yeah what happen," George asked his girlfriend. "Why do you look so angry?"

"Umbridge and Snape that's why," Melissa said in an angry voice as she poured herself some orange juice.

"That Umbridge woman is a bitch," Fred said. "That was our second class of the day."

"George she's a teacher," Hermione said in a furious and shocked voice as she sat down next to Harry.

"I'm Fred," Fred told her.

"Oh whatever," Hermione said. She then turned to Melissa and spoke. "How can you tell those two apart so easily?"

"It's easy," Melissa told her. "Especially when you've known them for five years."

"And I can't believe your sticking up for her Hermione," Ron said as he sat down on Harry's other side. "After what she said in class today."

"Look I know she's a horrible woman but you still have to show teachers respect," Hermione said to Ron.

"You're not the one who got detention for a week," Ron argued.

"She gave you detention for a week Ron," Fred asked. "What did you do?"

"Not me," Ron explained. "Harry and Melissa."

"What happened," George asked.

"She was acting like Cedric's death was nothing more than an accident," Melissa said with tears coming down her cheeks. "Like he just decided to drop dead."

"And so Melissa and I stood up for Cedric," Harry added. "We told her what really happened and we got detention for it."

"Only because you two let your anger get the better of you," Hermione said.

Melissa glared at Hermione and she got up from the table and headed out of the Great Hall. Fred and George quickly got up as well and they ran after her. They saw her walk outside and they followed her over to their favorite tree by the black lake. Melissa sat down with her back against the tree and she wiped a few tears away. Fred sat down on her right and George sat on her left.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to handle a year with that woman," Melissa told them after a moment of silence. "And Hermione's not making things better. I've never fought like that with her. She's one of my best friends. Not to mention Hagrid's gone and I can't even go down to his hut and talk with him about all of this."

"You've got us," Fred assured her.

"Yeah you can always talk to us," George told her.

A small smile appeared on Melissa's face and she turned to her friends.

"Thank you," Melissa said.

"No problem," George said as he put a comforting arm around her.

"Yeah what's family for," Fred asked with a smile on his face.

The bell rang shortly after and the three of them headed back to the castle. Melissa kissed George and she gave Fred a hug before heading off to History of Magic. Once she got there, Professor Binns gave a long boring speech about the O.W.L.s. After that was finished he then went on giving a lecture about Giant Wars. Harry, Ron, and Melissa tried their best to stay awake but failed. Hermione looked at them with a stern look as she continued taking notes.

The bell rang an hour and a half later and the four headed out of the classroom to their final class of the day. Melissa and Hermione waved goodbye to Harry and Ron as they headed off to Divination and Melissa and Hermione headed off to Ancient Ruins. Once they got to the classroom they shared a double desk near the front and Professor Bathsheba Babbling gave a speech about O.W.L.s like all the other teachers had done. She too said that she wouldn't accept students below an Outstanding for N.E.W.T level.

Before the bell rang ending class for the day, Professor Bathsheba gave the students homework which included reading pages twenty through thirty in Ancient Runes Made Easy and deciphering pages twenty through thirty in Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms.

Melissa groaned as she put her books in her book bag and she left the class with Hermione. They headed up to the Gryffindor tower where Melissa was supposed to meet Harry so the two of them could head to their first detention with Umbridge.

**And that concludes the first class with the evil Umbridge. I hate that woman so much lol. Anyway, the next chapter will be detention with her. If it was me, I would have done the opposite of Harry and told Professor McGonagall that Umbridge's idea of detention was to torture students. I mean I realize why Harry didn't tell her but I'm pretty sure that McGonagall would have gone straight to Dumbledore and he would have thrown Umbridge out faster than she could blink. That's just my opinion. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll have the next one up soon. :) **


	12. Detention

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's Chapter Twelve! :)**

"So you're not going to even try," Hermione asked Melissa in a shocked voice as they crawled through the portrait hole and entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

The two were talking about Ancient Ruins and Hermione was shocked to find out that Melissa wasn't going to concern herself with the class as much as she was with her others.

"Of course I'm going at least try to get a passing grade Hermione," Melissa told her as they headed up to their dormitory to put their bags on their beds. "But let's face it. Even with your help the most I'll get is an Acceptable. I've never been great at the subject. And that's a class that I know for a fact I won't take for N.E.W.T level."

"But you've been making progress Melissa," Hermione told her as she followed her back to the Common Room.

"I'm done talking about it Hermione," Melissa told her as she sat in one of the armchairs by the fire.

"Hey Melissa," Fred and George called from the corner of the Common Room.

Melissa spun around in her chair and saw the twins standing in a corner with a few first years sitting on the couch in front of them. Fred and George each had a clipboard in their hands and Fred was holding a bag of who knew what.

"Yeah," Melissa asked.

"Come over here for a sec," Fred said.

"We need your help," George told her.

"Coming," Melissa said as she stood up and walked over to Fred and George.

Hermione eyed the three suspiciously when she saw Fred hand the bag to Melissa. Just then Harry and Ron appeared in the Common Room. They sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace and they saw Hermione staring at the twins and Melissa.

"What's wrong with you," Harry asked.

"Those three are up to something," Hermione told them.

"What," Harry asked as he looked at the twins and his sister. "Looks like they're just talking with those students."

Harry turned his head way from the three and a moment later Hermione spoke in an angry voice.

"Ugh those three have gone too far," Hermione said.

Harry and Ron spun around in their seats and saw that the first years were all chewing something.

"Come on Ron," Hermione said as she got to her feet.

"What," Ron asked in disbelief. "Hermione we can't tell them off for giving out sweets."

"Ron you know perfectly well that those are not sweets," Hermione said as she rounded on him. "They are probably bits of Nosebleed Nougat or...or Puking Pastilles...or," Hermione started to say but Harry cut him off.

"Fainting Fancies," Harry said with a small laugh as he watched first year after first year slide off of the couch and fall to the floor.

Hermione then walked over to Fred, George, and Melissa with a furious look on her face. Ron went to get up to go over and help her but decided against it. He sank back down on the couch and he turned to Harry.

"She's got the situation under control," Ron said.

"Alright that's enough," Hermione shouted at the three making them jump a little.

"You're right Granger," Fred said. "I think this dosage looks just about right. What do you guys think?"

"I agree," George said.

"We wouldn't want to make the dosage any stronger," Melissa added.

"I told you three earlier that you can't test your joke items on students," Hermione said in an angry voice.

"Oh come on Hermione," Melissa said as she rounded on her.

"Yeah we're paying them," Fred said.

"I don't care," Hermione said. Her face was starting to turn red with anger. "That stuff could be dangerous!"

"Rubbish," Fred and George said together.

"Look would you calm down already," Melissa said as she walked up the row of passed out students and placed a purple sweet into their mouths. "See, they're coming round now."

Hermione looked down at the unconscious first years and saw that they were indeed coming to. They all sat up with confused expressions on their faces when they saw that they were on the floor.

"Do you guys feel alright," George asked as he knelt down in front of the students.

The first years nodded their heads and Fred spoke in an excited voice.

"Excellent," Fred said as he started writing on the clipboard.

"It is not _excellent_," Hermione shouted as she snatched the brown bag from Melissa.

"Sure it is," Fred said happily.

"Yeah, they're alive aren't they," Melissa said jokingly.

Fred and George let out small laughs after Melissa said this and Fred held up a hand to her.

"Nice one," Fred said with a smile on his face.

Melissa returned the smile and she gave her friend a high five.

"Look you three can't do this," Hermione said a little more firmly. "What if you made one of them seriously ill?"

"That's not going to happen," George assured her. "We've tested everything out on ourselves first."

"Yeah, this is just to see if everyone reacts the same way," Fred told her.

"If you three don't stop this I'm going to," Hermione started to say but Fred cut her off.

"Put us in detention," Fred asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you explain to Angelina why I've landed myself into more detentions if you do," Melissa said with a grin on her face.

"Nah, she'd probably just make us write lines," George said with a smirk on his face.

Students who were sitting around them started laughing as they watched the four argue.

"No, I won't put you in detention or make you write lines," Hermione said after a moment. "I'll just write to your mother," Hermione said as she turned to Fred and George.

"You wouldn't," George said in a horrified voice.

"And I'll tell Mrs. Weasley that you've been helping them Melissa," Hermione said as she turned to face her. "I can't stop you three eating those stupid candies, but I can certainly stop you from giving them to first years."

Melissa glared at Hermione. She had never been so furious with her before. She couldn't believe that she would stoop as low as to writing to Mrs. Weasley. Hermione looked satisfied with the looks of horror on their faces and she thrust the bag of Fainting Fancies back into Melissa's hands and she walked back over to her armchair in front of the fireplace.

Harry turned towards his sister and the twins and saw that Melissa was still glaring at Hermione.

"Well it looks like you've just ruined your friendship with my sister Hermione," Harry told her as she sat down.

"Oh it'll pass," Hermione assured them. Although she didn't sound to convinced herself.

"You know it's their ambition to open a joke shop Hermione," Ron told her. "And if they've already tested the sweets on themselves, there's no reason that they can't give them to others. What's more important, friendship or being a Prefect?"

"You know I don't want my friendship to end with Melissa but I still have Prefect duties to attend to," Hermione told them.

Just then, Angelina came into the Common Room. She saw Harry sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace and she walked over to him with an angry expression on her face.

"How could you land yourself in detention for a week Potter," Angelina asked with her arms folded.

"It wasn't my fault," Harry explained.

"Well from what I heard, you pretty much brought the detention on yourself by arguing with Umbridge," Angelina said. She then caught sight of Melissa and she marched over to her. "And you!"

"What now," Melissa said in an angry voice as she spun around and saw Angelina. "Oh, hi Angelina," Melissa said in a kinder voice.

"Hey," Fred and George said with a smile on their faces.

"Look, I'm really counting on you and Harry to show up," Angelina said ignoring the twins.

"I'm really sorry," Melissa told her with an apologetic look on her face. "Umbridge made us so angry that we couldn't think straight."

"Well I don't care how you two do it, but you're going to have to ask Umbridge if you can skip detention on Friday," Angelina said. Before Melissa could respond Angelina left.

Harry looked down at his watch and saw that it was a quarter to five. He got to his feet and he walked over to his sister.

"Come on we'd better head to Umbridge's office," Harry told her. "We don't want to be late for detention."

"Okay," Melissa said. She then gave Fred a hug and George a kiss before she followed Harry out of the Common Room. As they walked down the Grand Staircase, Melissa turned to Harry.

"Angelina told me that she wants us to ask Umbridge if she'll let us off for Friday's detention," Melissa told him.

"Great," Harry said with sarcasm in his voice. "What do you think the odds are that she'll actually let us off?"

"Less than zero," Melissa said.

"I suppose we'd better try," Harry said. "Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and she will let us go to Keeper tryouts."

"Yeah, we'll say we'll do two extra detentions or something," Melissa said. "We can't let Angelina down."

After about ten minutes of walking, they made their way to Umbridge's office. Harry knocked on the door and a second later Umbridge spoke from the other side.

"Come in," Umbridge said in a kind voice.

Harry opened the door and they walked inside her office. They looked around the office and saw that it had completely changed since the last time they had been in there. The walls were pink and on one of them were plates with a different kitten on them. They were meowing and looking down at the twins as they stared around the room. The carpet was pink to match the walls and there were pink lacy curtains on the window.

"Good evening Mr. and Miss Potter," Umbridge said in a kind voice as Harry shut the door behind them.

"Evening," they muttered.

"Well sit down," Umbridge told them as she pointed to two desks each with a long piece of parchment laid out on them.

"Um," Harry said before he and Melissa took their seats. "Before detention starts, we wanted to ask you a favor."

"Yes," Umbridge asked in the same kind voice. She was obviously playing along.

"Well, you see...Harry and I are on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Melissa said rather nervously. "And well, we're supposed to be there on Friday at five o' clock for Keeper tryouts."

"So we were both wondering," Harry continued in the same nervous voice. "If we could skip detention that night and maybe do it another night."

"Oh I'm afraid not," Umbridge said with an evil smile on her face. "For you see, this is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories. And as you two know, punishments certainly cannot be adjusted to suit the guilty one's convenience. You two will come here every day at five o' clock and do your detentions as planned. I think it's good that you two are missing something that you really want to do, for it will reinforce the lesson I am trying to teach you two."

Harry and Melissa were furious. They wanted to start shouting at her for saying that they told evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories but they thought better of it. She was watching them with a smile on her face as though waiting for them to start shouting at her. With a deep breath, the twins sat down at their desks and she spoke to them.

"Well now," Umbridge said in a sweet voice. "I can see you two are getting better at controlling your tempers already. "You two are going to be doing some lines for me today Mr. and Miss Potter."

They'd be doing lines. Maybe this detention wouldn't be as bad as they had thought. They reached into their robes and they pulled out a quill but she suddenly stopped them.

"No, not with your quills," Umbridge told them. "You two will be using rather special ones of mine," Umbridge said as she got to her feet and handed them each a long black quill.

Harry and Melisa picked their quills up and they put the tip of the quill to the paper.

"Now," Umbridge said. "I want you two to write I must not tell lies," Umbridge told them as she walked behind the twins.

"How many times," Harry asked.

"Well let's say, for as long as it takes for the message to sink in," Umbridge told them with a smile on her face.

She then turned around to look at the plates with the kittens on them and Melissa spoke up.

"Professor," Melissa said. "You haven't given us any ink."

"Oh you won't need any ink," Umbridge assured them.

Harry and Melissa exchanged confused glances at each other then they turned back to their parchment. The two of them sighed and they wrote down 'I must not tell lies.' They were shocked to see that the ink coming from the quill was not black like normal but blood red. Just as the twins finished writing their first line, they felt severe pain from the back of their left hand. They grunted in pain as they looked at the back of their left hands and saw the words 'I must not tell lies' start cutting into the back of their hands.

They looked at each other with horrified looks on their faces. So this was her idea of writing lines they thought. Umbridge walked up to the twins when they had stopped writing and looked at them with an evil smile on her face.

"Yes," Umbridge asked them.

"Nothing," Harry and Melissa said after a moment of staring at the woman.

"That's right," Umbridge told them in her sweet voice. "Because you two know that deep down, you two deserve to be punished. Don't you Mr. and Miss Potter?"

The twins never felt as much dislike towards a person before. They even liked the Dursleys and Snape better than her and that was saying something. They glared at her as she walked back to her desk and she picked up her cup of tea that she had been drinking.

"Go on," Umbridge said with a smile on her face. "Continue writing."

She then took a sip of her tea and the twins continued writing lines while trying to endure the severe pain that they received with each line they wrote.

**And that's the end of that chapter. Things aren't looking too good for Harry and Melissa. They had detention with a bitch of a teacher and now Melissa and Hermione's friendship looks like it may end. Chapter thirteen will be up soon! :)**


	13. The Secret Comes Out

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Here's Chapter Thirteen! :)**

After detention, the twins left the office and started making their way to the Gryffindor Common Room. The back of their hands were bleeding and Melissa reached into her pocket and took out two handkerchiefs. She handed one to Harry and he took it.

"Thanks," Harry said as he started dabbing the blood off of his hand.

"No problem," Melissa said as she tended to her own hand.

"What time do you think it is," Harry asked with a yawn.

"Passed midnight at least," Melissa told him. "Ugh I can't stand that woman. If each detention goes on for this long I'll turn up in Ancient Ruins next Monday without my homework done. Not to mention I still have that essay for Professor Snape to do."

"I know," Harry said. "I've got the essay for Professor Snape as well and I have to start a stupid dream diary for Trelawney."

The two made it up to the seventh floor and they started walking down the hall towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"So," Harry said as he turned to her. "Are you going to tell Fred and George what happened in detention?"

"I'm not sure," Melissa told him. "I mean if I do they'll be furious. And I don't want them to do something that will get them expelled. Are you going to tell Ron and Hermione?"

"I'm not sure either," Harry said. "They'll probably tell me to go straight to Dumbledore and that's not going to happen. I'm not going to let Umbridge get the satisfaction."

"Password," the Fat Lady asked as they stood in front of her.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia," Harry said.

"Correct," the Fat Lady said. And with that, the portrait swung open revealing the portrait hole.

"I agree with you there Harry," Melissa said as the two entered the Common Room. "That's what Umbridge is waiting for us to do. Go straight to McGonagall or Dumbledore."

Harry nodded in agreement and then spoke.

"We'd better get some sleep," Harry said with a yawn. "I'm going to skip breakfast and work on my homework tomorrow."

"Same here," Melissa told her brother. "Night."

"Good night," Harry said as he headed towards the boys' dormitory.

Melissa headed towards the girls' dormitory and quickly changed into her pajamas and she got into bed. The moment her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

The next morning, she woke up early and she got dressed for the day. She then grabbed her backpack and she walked down to the Common Room. She sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace and she took out her Ancient Ruins books, a long piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink and set to work. Harry joined her moments later and he set to work on his dream diary.

The two worked for nearly an hour before the room started filling with students that were on their way to breakfast. Ron and Hermione saw the twins working away and they walked over to them.

"Morning," Ron said with a yawn.

"Morning," Harry and Melissa said.

"Um Melissa," Hermione said nervously.

"What," Melissa said without looking at her. She was still quite furious with Hermione.

"Um, well I just wanted you to you know, that I'm sorry for what I said the other day," Hermione said.

Melissa's eyes grew wide and she looked up at her. She couldn't believe that she was actually apologizing for telling her, Fred, and George off the other day. Melissa glanced at Ron who also looked shocked. He turned to Melissa and gave her a look that said, "I can't believe it either." Melissa turned back to Hermione and she continued.

"I mean, I know that you three want to open a joke shop and all, so let's just say that what I don't see I won't report," Hermione told her.

Melissa looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Was she actually giving the Weasley twins and her permission to test their joke shop items? It had to be a set up, Melissa thought. There was no way that she was just going to give them permission.

"So," Melissa finally said. "So, you're actually allowing us to you know test our items out on other students after we've tested them out on ourselves?"

Harry and Ron looked back and forth between the two girls. They were just as surprised as Melissa was. It wasn't everyday that Hermione allowed a rule to be broken. Of course, it was a rule that Hermione had invented. But nonetheless, they were still shocked.

"Not exactly," Hermione told Melissa. "I'm saying that you three had better test them out while I'm not in the room. Like I said, what I don't see I won't report."

"Wow, um thanks Hermione," Melissa said. "That's really nice of you."

"Yeah, well I just want us to be friends again," Hermione told her. "Are we?"

"Yeah," Melissa said. "Yeah we're friends again."

"Great," Hermione said with a smile on her face. "So how about we all go to breakfast?"

"Wish we could," Harry said. "But Melissa and I are going to skip breakfast today. We didn't get back to the Common Room until late last night and we've still got loads of homework to do."

"Oh," Hermione said. "We'll bring you back some toast or something then."

"Thanks," Melissa said.

"Before we go," Ron said. "What did Umbridge make you two do?"

"Oh um," Harry started to say. He glanced at his sister who looked back at him. She gave him a look that said, "We shouldn't tell them just yet." Harry nodded and Melissa took over.

"She made us write lines," Melissa told her friends.

"Yeah," Harry said. "She had us write 'I must not tell lies' over and over."

"Well, I guess that's not too bad then," Ron said. "It could have been a lot worse."

"Yeah," Hermione said. "I suppose writing lines isn't too bad. But what she made you write was horrible."

"Tell me about it," Melissa said. "We tried so hard not to get angry at her."

"Don't know how we managed it," Harry said as he looked back down at his dream diary.

"Did she let you two off for Friday's detention," Hermione asked.

"No," Melissa told her. "Don't know what we'll tell Angelina."

"Oh I'm sure she'll understand," Hermione said. "I mean she knows how horrible Umbridge is."

"I hope you're right Hermione," Harry said.

"We'll we're going to head down to breakfast," Ron said. "See you guys later."

"Bye," Harry and Melissa said.

They watched the two head out of the portrait hole and they went back to work. About a half an hour later, Fred and George walked into the Common Room. Melissa looked up and a smile appeared on her face when she saw them.

"Hey guys," Melissa said. "Where have you two been?"

"Working on some joke shop items," Fred told her. "We've been having to work on them in secret."

"Yeah don't want Hermione finding out," George said as he sat down next to Melissa and put an arm around her. "Last thing we need is her writing to mum."

"Oh don't worry," Melissa said. "She actually apologized to me a earlier."

"What," Fred and George asked with a shocked expression on their faces.

"She's telling the truth," Harry told them. "We were both shocked to."

"She said that she was sorry for telling us off the other day," Melissa explained. "And she pretty much gave us permission to test out our joke shop items on other students after we've tested them out on ourselves first."

"Really," George asked with the same shocked expression on his face.

"I don't by it," Fred said. "It's a setup."

"That's what I thought," Melissa told them. "But she said that whatever she doesn't see she won't report. She told us that we had better test them out when she isn't in the Common Room."

"Wow," George said. "Now we don't have to work on our items in secret."

"No," Harry said with a smile on his face. "You just have to work on them when Hermione's not here."

As the four laughed the bell rang indicating that class was about to begin. Harry and Melissa put their things back into their backpacks and the four headed out of the Gryffindor Common Room. George gave Melissa a kiss before they went to their classes.

Harry and Melissa waved goodbye to the twins and they walked down the stairs to the Great Hall to wait for Ron and Hermione. When their friends walked out of the Great Hall, Hermione handed them each a piece of toast which they happily took. They munched on their toast as they walked outside in the warm morning air to Herbology. Toady wasn't going to be so bad the four thought. They only had two classes and they'd be outside all day. Herbology was first followed by Care of Magical Creatures. Although, they weren't sure how much fun Care of Magical Creatures would be seeing as how Hagrid still wasn't back, but at least they wouldn't be cooped up inside all day.

After Herbology, they walked out of the Green House and towards Hagrid's hut. They were glad that Professor Sprout hadn't given them any homework. But the reason for that was because she had spent most of the class talking about O.W.L.s. It had gotten warmer out, and they had to remove their cloaks. Once they got to double Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins, Professor Grubbly-Plank told them what they'd be working on after giving a long discussion about O.W.L.s like all of the other teachers had done.

"Can anyone tell me what these things are," Professor Grubbly-Plank asked the students indicating the pile of twigs on the table in front of her.

Melissa's hand was the first to shoot up into the air followed by Hermione's half a second later. Next to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures was Melissa's favorite class. She had received very good marks in both classes. Professor Grubbly-Plank looked between the two girls with a smile on her face. She then pointed to Melissa and spoke.

"Miss Potter," Professor Grubbly-Plank said. "Tell us what they are."

Hermione looked disappointed as she put her hand down. But that disappointed look faded quickly because she knew that Melissa would get the Gryffindors a few points for answering correctly. Everyone turned to Melissa as she gave her answer.

"They're Bowtruckles, Professor," Melissa said. "They are tree guardians. They usually live in wand trees."

"Excellent Miss Potter," Professor Grubbly-Plank said with a smile on her face. "Five points for Gryffindor."

Ron held out his hand towards Melissa. She smiled and she gave him a high five.

"Nice one," Ron told his friend as he returned the smile.

"Thanks," Melissa said.

"Can anyone tell me what they eat," Professor Grubbly-Plank asked. "Miss Granger," Professor Grubbly-Plank said as she pointed to Hermione who had shot her hand into the air.

"Wood lice," Hermione told her. "But they'll eat fairy eggs if they can get them."

"Good girl," Professor Grubbly-Plank said with a smile on her face. "Take another five points for Gryffindor."

"Wow. Ten points for Gryffindor already," Ron said clearly impressed. Hermione and Melissa smiled at their friend and then turned back to the Professor.

"Now, Bowtruckles may not look dangerous," Professor Grubbly-Plank told the class. "But if you anger them they will gouge out human eyes with their fingers, which, as you can see, are very sharp and not at all desirable near the eyeballs. For today, I want you to pair up into teams of four and take a Bowtruckle and some wood lice. I want a sketch from all of you with all of the body parts labeled by the end of the lesson. Off you go."

With that said, everyone set to work. Hermione went and got them a Bowtruckle so the four of them could sketch it. After a while, Harry went over to ask Professor Grubbly-Plank where Hagrid was but she had told him that it was none of his business and that he should get back to work.

The lesson ended and everyone handed in their sketches of the Bowtruckle. As five o' clock came round, Harry and Melissa headed off to another detention with Umbridge. They still couldn't believe that they had managed to keep the torture detentions from their friends, but so far so good. But it wasn't until they had left their second detention that they had found out. The backs of their hands were so badly scarred from the cuts healing every time they had wrote 'I must not tell lies' that it was impossible for them not to notice. Plus, their hands were bleeding even worse than before. They had to wrap their hands in cloths so the bleeding would stop.

Harry and Melissa had to go to the hospital wing to get the heavy cloth and when Madam Pomfrey had asked what happened they told her they had injured their hands when they had covered their heads protecting themselves from flying ojects thrown at them by Peeves. When she asked them if they wanted her to report this to Dumbledore they shook their heads. They said that Peeves did that kind of stuff all of the time and what good would it do reporting it. After a moment she agreed with them and she gave them the bandages. As they left the hospital wing they heard her mutter something about Peeves in an angry voice.

They reached the Gryffindor Common Room earlier than the first detention. When they entered, they saw that a few of the students were up including Fred and George. Hermione had gone to bed and so had Ron. The Weasley twins looked up from their pieces of parchment and they saw Harry and Melissa.

"Hey guys," Fred and George said together.

"Hi," Harry and Melissa said.

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed," Harry quickly said as he rushed up to the dormitory trying his best to hide his hand.

"Me too," Melissa said. She started to make her way towards the girls' dormitory but George grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What's wrong," George asked her.

"Yeah," Fred said as he made his way over to her. "It almost seems like your trying to avoid us."

"No, that's not it," Melissa said as she faced them. She tried her best to hide her hand but George had noticed it.

"What's wrong with your hand," George asked.

"Nothing," Melissa said as she held up her right hand. "See?"

"No, your other hand," George said as he reached out and grabbed it.

Melissa winced in pain when he touched her hand. The Weasley twins' eyes grew wide when they saw blood seeping through the cloth that was wrapped around her left hand.

"What happened," Fred asked with concern filling his voice.

"Just a scratch," Melissa assured them. "Really, I'm fine."

George unwrapped her hand and his mouth about dropped open when he saw the words 'I must not tell lies' carved into the back. Fred took a look and his eyes grew wide when he saw the words.

"I thought you told Fred and I at lunch the other day that Umbridge was making you and Harry write lines," George asked with an angry look on his face. He wasn't angry with Melissa he was angry at Umbridge. No scratch that, he wasn't angry. He was furious. His face was almost as red as his hair.

"What's that bitch been doing to you and Harry," Fred asked with the same furious look on his face. His hands had curled into fists and they were shaking at his sides.

"Well," Melissa said in a quiet voice. She didn't want to tell them but it looked like she didn't have a choice now. "I didn't actually lie when I told you two that she had been making us write lines. She had Harry and I use a special quill of hers. We were confused because she didn't give us any ink. So we set to work writing lines," she stopped for a moment and took a deep breath before continuing. "When you wrote with the quills, the ink was bright red. Harry and I didn't think nothing of it at first until the words started carving into the back our hands."

Melissa finished and she looked up at Fred and George. They were speechless at first. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. They knew that Umbridge was horrible, but they had no idea that her idea of detention was torturing students. After a few more seconds of silence, Fred was the first to speak.

"So, you're telling me that her idea of writing lines is carving them into the back of your hand," Fred asked. He was still furious but he tried his best to speak in a calm voice.

"You've got to tell Dumbledore," George told his girlfriend. "It's against the rules to torture students during detention. Dumbledore would have her thrown out the moment you told him what was going on."

"No," Melissa told them. "Harry and I have already made up our minds that we aren't going to go to Dumbledore or anyone else. That's what she wants. And we're not going to give her the satisfaction."

"Look, if you aren't going to do something about this then we are," Fred told his friend.

"And believe me, she won't like what's coming to her," George added.

"No you can't," Melissa said in a panicked voice. She knew that this would happen if she told them. "Please don't do anything! I'm not going to let you two get expelled over this! Please! She's not worth it!"

"We can't just stand around and let this happen," George said.

"You have to," Melissa told them. "Please, Harry and I can deal with this! Promise me that you won't do anything!"

Fred and George turned to each other and then back to Melissa. After a moment they sighed in defeat.

"Alright," Fred finally said.

"We won't do anything," George assured her.

"Promise," Melissa asked.

"We promise," Fred and George told her.

"We don't like it," Fred told her.

"But we promise," George added.

"Thank you," Melissa said.

Melissa gave Fred a hug and she kissed George.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed," Melissa told them. "Good night."

"Night," the Weasley twins said.

With that said, Melissa headed up to the girls' dormitory and she fell asleep almost instantly.

**Again sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I figured I'd make this chapter good and long since it's been a while. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'll have the next one up soon. :)**


	14. The New Keeper

**Thanks for the reviews and adding my fanfic to your favorites. Here's Chapter Fourteen! :)**

The next day, Ron and Hermione had found out that Umbridge was torturing Harry and Melissa. They were just as furious as Fred and George were.

"Go to McGonagall," Ron told them as they headed out of the portrait hole for breakfast. "She can't get away with this! It's torture!"

"No," Hermione suddenly said. Ron had looked at her as though she had went crazy.

"What do you mean no," Ron asked. "Are you saying that you think it's okay for Umbridge to torture students?"

"Of course not Ron," Hermione told him. "I'm just as angry as you are, but we don't know how much power Professor McGonagall has over Umbridge. They should go to Dumbledore."

"Oh, good point," Ron said. "Yeah go to Dumbledore. He'd have her thrown out before she knew what happened."

"No," Harry and Melissa said together.

"Dumbledore's got enough to worry about as it is," Harry told his friends.

"Besides, we're not letting Umbridge think that she's getting to us," Melissa added. "Now can we please just drop this. I already had to go through all of this with Fred and George last night."

"How did they take it," Ron asked as they entered the main hall.

"They were furious," Melissa told them. "I don't know how long it took me to talk the two of them into not doing something stupid."

No more was said on the subject as they walked into the Great Hall. That is, until Angelina saw them sit down at the Gryffindor table. She immediately jumped up from her seat on the other side of Fred and walked over to the twins.

"So, how did it go," Angelina asked them. "Did she let you off?"

Harry and Melissa glanced at each other and then they turned back to Angelina.

"No," Harry said.

"We're really sorry Angelina," Melissa said with an apologetic look on her face.

"We even told her that we'd do an extra two detentions but she wouldn't have it," Harry added.

"Well, I must say that I'm not at all impressed," Angelina said with her arms folded as she looked back and forth between the twins. "I expected the two of you to be there."

"It's not their fault Angelina," Fred told her. "It's Umbridge's."

"Yeah, it's not like they asked her to give them detention," George added.

"Be that at as may, I'm still disappointed," Angelina said. "I expected my entire team to be there."

Before Harry or Melissa could say anything more to defend themselves, Angelina left the Great Hall.

"I can't believe it," Harry said in an angry voice as he slammed his goblet back onto the table. "She actually thinks that we'd rather do detentions with Umbridge than be at Quidditch practice."

"I almost wish that Oliver Wood was back as Gryffindor's Quidditch captain," Melissa said. "I thought she'd be a lot less competitive than Wood."

"Same here," Harry said.

The bell rang and they went off to transfiguration class. After McGonagall finished her talk about O.W.L.s, she told them that they'd be working on vanishing spells. She said that those spells were extremely difficult and that they usually appeared on N.E.W.T level as well. After she showed the class how to perform the vanishing spell properly she set them to work. She gave each student a snail that they were to practice on and off they went.

Harry and Melissa soon found out that McGonagall wasn't wrong about how difficult this particular spell was going to be. Neither Harry nor Ron had managed to vanish their snails by the end of the lesson, but to Melissa's amazement, she had managed to make hers see-through. McGonagall had given her five points on her work but had awarded Hermione ten for vanishing her snail completely. She was the only one not given homework. Everyone else however, had to practice vanishing spells for tomorrow afternoon when they'd be practicing with the spell again.

The bell rang and they headed to potions. As they worked on their potion, Snape again walked around the room looking into everyone's cauldrons. Harry and Melissa had done their best to ignore him as they worked on their potion. The last thing that they needed was more detentions. They couldn't let Angelina down even more than they already were.

At the end of the lesson, Snape walked over to Malfoy's cauldron and looked inside. He awarded Slytherin fifteen points for a supposedly perfect potion. When he made his way over to Harry, Melissa, Ron, and Hermione's table he wasn't so generous. Hermione had done everything right as well and she wasn't awarded a single point for Gryffindor, which they thought was really unfair.

They left class and headed back up to the Great Hall for lunch. Ron was furious when he sat down at Gryffindor table and started filling his plate with chicken and potatoes.

"That's not right," Ron said after he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Awarding Malfoy fifteen points and not awarding Hermione any. She's just as good a potion maker as he is. In fact, I bet you anything she's better."

"Really Ron, it's not that big a deal," Hermione said but she blushed a little at Ron's compliment.

After lunch they headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room. They didn't have another lesson for the day so the rest of the evening was theirs. But instead of relaxing like they had wanted to do, they had to finish up their homework that was piling up on them.

"Can you believe how much homework we've got," Ron said in a sleepy voice.

"Why didn't you work on some yesterday," Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's not as if you had detentions to worry about," Melissa told him.

"I...I fancied a walk," Ron told them.

Harry, Melissa, and Hermione turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"You fancied a walk," Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Yeah," Ron told her. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well, no but you should have gotten at least some of your work done," Hermione told him.

With that said, everyone went to work. Hermione kept glancing at Ron suspiciously every now and then and he tried his best to ignore it. Before Harry and Melissa knew it, five o' clock came yet again and they had to head off to their third detention.

They said goodbye and they walked off to Umbridge's office where she made them 'write lines again'. Umbridge told them to put their quills down after a few hours so she could look at the back of their hands. The words 'I must not tell lies' looked like they had been almost permanently carved into the back of their hands. An evil smile appeared on her face when she looked at the twins.

"Looks like we're getting somewhere," Umbridge said. "You two may leave."

"Do we still have to come back tomorrow," Melissa asked.

"Of course," Umbridge told them. "I think we can etch the message a little deeper with another evening's work."

Harry and Melissa left her office and headed back up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I hate her so much," Melissa said with anger in her voice. "She's not going to give up until those words are permanently scarred in our hands."

"I think they already are," Harry said in an angry voice as he looked down at his hand which was fire red, sore, and bleeding.

"Ron," Melissa suddenly asked with confusion in her voice as they turned a corner.

Harry looked up from examining the back of his sore hand and saw that Ron was right in front of them. He was hiding behind a statue and he was clutching his broomstick. Ron about jumped out of his skin when he heard Melissa say his name. He spun around and quickly put his broomstick behind his back when he saw Harry and Melissa.

"What are you doing," Harry asked his friend.

"Um, nothing," Ron told them trying to act innocent but failing. "What are you two doing?"

"Oh come off it," Melissa said. "You know we had detention with Umbridge. What are you doing?"

"Well, if you must know, I'm hiding from Fred and George," Ron quickly said.

"You're hiding from Fred and George," Harry asked with a raised eyebrow as he and his sister glanced at each other.

"Why would you have to hide from Fred and George," Melissa asked.

"I just saw them go past with a bunch of first years," Ron said rather quickly. "I bet their testing the joke shop items on them. I mean, they can't test the items on them in the Common Room with Hermione up there."

"Actually we can remember," Melissa said. "Hermione said that whatever she doesn't see she won't report. And besides, Fred and George aren't exactly stupid. They wouldn't test out our Skiving Snack Boxes out on students in the corridors."

"So come on," Harry said as he stared at Ron's old battered up broomstick. "What have you been doing? Why do you have your broom? Have you been flying?"

"Okay fine," Ron said. His face seemed to redden with embarrassment. "I'll tell you but you two better not laugh. I well, I thought I'd try out for Gryffindor Keeper. Okay you can laugh now."

"Why would we laugh," Melissa asked him. "I think it's a brilliant idea."

"Yeah," Harry said with an encouraging smile on his face. "It'd be great if you made the team. We've never seen you play Keeper before."

"Are you any good," Melissa asked.

"I'm not bad," Ron said with a sigh of relief. He was happy that his friends didn't laugh at him for wanting to try out for the team. "Charlie, Fred, and George always made me Keep for them when they were training during the holidays."

"So you've been practicing tonight," Harry asked.

"Every night since Tuesday," Ron told them. "Just on my own though. I've been trying to bewitch Quaffles to fly at me, but it hadn't been easy and I'm not sure how much use it'd be. Fred and George are going to laugh themselves silly when I show up for tryouts. They still haven't stopped making fun of me for becoming a Prefect."

"Would you like me to talk to them Ron," Melissa asked. "I can ask them not to tease you."

"No, that's alright," Ron said. "They're my brothers. They'd just find something else to tease me about."

"I really wish we could be there," Harry said.

"So do I," Melissa said.

"Yeah, I wish the both of you could be there as well," Ron said. After a few moments of silence he spoke again. "Well, we'd better head up to the Common Room before we're caught."

"Right," Harry and Melissa said.

They followed Ron up to the Common Room and they went to bed for the night. Friday night came before they knew it. Harry and Melissa wished Ron good luck as they headed to Umbridge's office for their final detention. Harry knocked on the door and they heard Umbridge's voice from the other side.

"Come in," Umbridge said in her fake sweet voice.

Harry opened the door and they walked into the room. Umbridge pointed to their desks which were already laid out with parchment and quills. The twins sat down and she spoke.

"You may begin," Umbridge told them.

Harry and Melissa nodded and they wrote 'I must not tell lies' on the parchment. They felt the same searing pain in the back of their hands as the words carved themselves into it. They kept this up for several hours. They were certain that Umbridge wanted to keep them there for a long time seeing as how they wanted to be at the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts today.

The sun had set and after what seemed like ages, Umbridge got to her feet to examine their hands.

"Let's see if the two of you have gotten the message yet shall we," Umbridge asked as she took Harry's left hand and looked at the back of it. Blood was dripping down it and the words looked as if they were permanently carved into his hand. A smile appeared on Umbridge's face as she let go of his hand and grabbed Melissa's. Her hand looked exactly like Harry's. "Well, I think I've made my point. You two may leave."

Harry and Melissa got to their feet the moment she said this and they left the office. Harry and Melissa had wrapped their hands in a cloth to try and stop the blood that was coming out of their hands. They walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady and she spoke.

"Password," the Fat Lady asked.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia," Melissa said.

"Correct," the Fat Lady said. The portrait swung open revealing the portrait hole.

Harry and Melissa climbed through and when they stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room, there was a roar of happy Gryffindors. Ron made his way over to them with a smile on his face and he shoved a butterbeer into each of their hands.

"Guys I did it," Ron said in an excited voice. "I'm Gryffindor's new Keeper!"

"That's great," Harry and Melissa said with smiles on their faces.

"Well done Ron," Melissa said as she patted her friend on the back.

"Yeah, we're happy for you," Harry said.

"Hey Ron," Alicia yelled from across the room. "Come over here and try on Oliver Wood's old Keeper uniform."

"Coming," Ron said as he rushed over to her.

Fred and George made their way over to Harry and Melissa and they saw that their hands were wrapped in bandages again.

"We still think that you two should go to Dumbledore about this," Fred told them.

"No," Melissa told them. "We've already been through this."

"Besides, today was our last detention," Harry said.

"So how was Ron," Melissa asked trying to change the subject. "Was he any good? You two didn't make too much fun of him did you?"

"He was...alright," George told her. "There were others that were loads better though."

"But they were real jerks," Fred added. "One of the guys trying out for Keeper tried to run the show."

"Yeah, he thought he was captain or something," George added.

"He was a damn good Keeper but everyone hated him," Fred told them.

"Then there was another one who was pretty decent to, except she thought that Angelina was mental for allowing you two to play," George told them.

"Angelina told her that there was no way that she was kicking you two off of the team," Fred said.

Just then Angelina came up to them.

"Hi guys," Angelina said with a smile on her face.

"Hello," Harry and Melissa said.

"Sorry I was so angry with the two of you earlier," Angelina said with an apologetic look on her face.

"It's okay," Harry assured her.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Melissa added.

"Listen, I want you two to help Ron out as much as possible," Angelina told Harry and Melissa. "He's a pretty good Keeper but he gets real nervous. Try and build some confidence up in him alright."

"No problem," Melissa said.

"I know he'll make an excellent Keeper," Angelina told them. "He's got talent. If he didn't have any, I wouldn't have added him to the team."

"We'll help him out as much as possible," Harry assured her.

"Great," Angelina said. "Well I'm off to bed. See you guys later."

"Night," Harry and Melissa said.

"I think I'll go to bed to," Melissa said with a yawn. "See you in the morning."

"Night," Harry, Fred, and George said.

George gave Melissa a kiss before she walked up to the girls' dormitory. When she got into bed, she fell asleep almost instantly.


	15. Ron's First Quidditch Practice

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Sorry it's been a while since I last posted. Anyways, here's Chapter Fifteen! :)**

Morning arrived, and Melissa walked down into the Common Room. A notice on the bulletin board caught her eye and she walked over to read it. Gryffindor's first Quidditch practice would be today at two o' clock. A smile appeared on her face after she read this. She was so excited to be going back to the Quidditch pitch to practice. She missed playing Quidditch so much.

Just then Harry walked down to the Common Room and he saw Melissa looking at the bulletin board. He walked over to her and spoke.

"Morning," Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Good morning," Melissa said as she turned to her brother. "Guess what?"

"What," Harry asked.

"The first Quidditch practice of the year is going to be today at two o' clock," Melissa told him in an excited voice. "I can't wait."

"Really," Harry asked in the same excited voice. "I've been looking forward to Quidditch practice since we got here."

"So have I," Melissa told him as they headed towards the portrait hole.

They climbed out and started making their way towards the Great Hall. When they walked into the large room they saw that Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George were already at the Gryffindor table. Harry sat himself in between Ron and Hermione and Melissa sat down in between Fred and George.

"Morning," Harry and Melissa said together.

"Morning," their friends said with smiles on their faces.

"Are you guys excited about Quidditch practice this afternoon," Fred asked Harry and Melissa.

"Yeah," the twins answered.

"Can't wait," Melissa told her friend.

"Neither can I," Harry added as he poured himself some orange juice.

After a quick breakfast Harry, Ron, and Melissa headed down to the Quidditch pitch to help Ron out a little before their real practice. Hermione was very angry with the three of them for going down to practice early. She said that they were being very irresponsible, and that they should have used their spare time to get their homework done. They ignored Hermione, and headed down to the pitch anyway.

They decided not to use Bludgers or the Quaffle while they practiced. Instead, they used ordinary golf balls. Harry, Ron, and Melissa then got onto their broomsticks and they flew up into the air. Ron flew over to the goal posts while Harry and Melissa were going to try and get the balls passed him.

Harry was no where near as good a chaser as Melissa was but he tried to keep up with her as best he could. Harry had warned Melissa to try and go easy on Ron and she tried her best. Although in real games and practices, she never went easy so it was kind of hard for her. As she sped towards Ron on her Firebolt, she hurled one of the golf balls at him and forgetting that she was supposed to be going easy on him, she accidentally hit him square in the forehead.

"Ouch," Ron yelled as he rubbed the spot where the golf ball had hit him.

Melissa panicked and she flew towards him as fast as she could to make sure he was alright.

"Ron I'm so sorry," Melissa told him with an apologetic look on her face. "I forgot we were just practicing."

"Don't worry about it. How bad is it," Ron asked as he lowered his hand.

Melissa looked at the spot where she hit him with the golf ball and saw that a large bruise was already starting to form.

"Is he alright," Harry asked as he flew over to the two.

"He's got a nasty bruise starting," Melissa said. "But he should be fine."

"Great," Ron said. "Something else for Fred and George to laugh at."

"I can fix it," Melissa said as she reached into her robes and pulled out her wand.

"How," Ron asked her.

"With a simple spell," Melissa told him as she pointed her wand at his forehead.

"Wait what are you doing," Ron asked in a panicked voice as he looked at the wand.

"Oh would you relax already," Melissa told him. "Episkey," Melissa said.

"Hey," Ron screamed. But before he could do anything else, his forehead suddenly became very hot and then it started to cool and the pain disappeared.

"Wow she made the bruise go away," Harry said clearly impressed.

"Thanks," Ron said as he stared at her with amazement. "Where did you learn that?"

"Fred and George actually," Melissa told him as she placed her wand back in her robes. "It's a simple spell for curing minor injuries. It comes in handy."

"We'll have to try and remember that one," Harry said with a smile on his face.

Melissa returned the smile and the three went back to practicing. Melissa went a little easier on Ron and Harry and she thought that he was actually pretty good. He had managed to block most of the golf balls that they had thrown at him. After a couple of hours of practicing, they headed back to the Great Hall for lunch. Fred and George kept asking Melissa how bad Ron was, but she refused to say anything negative about him which Ron was very thankful for.

After lunch, the Gryffindor Quidditch team headed down to the Quidditch pitch for real practice.

"All right Ron," George asked with a wink.

Melissa glared at George and gave him a slap on the arm. "If you don't be nice I won't kiss you for a week," Melissa warned him.

George's eyes grew wide and he put an arm around her. He then looked at her with a pout. "I'll be nice I promise."

Melissa laughed and she threw her arms around him and kissed him. "You know you look extremely cute when you pout."

George laughed and he put his arms around her and kissed her back. Fred walked by the two and spoke when he saw them kissing.

"Oi! This is no time for you two to be making out," Fred said with a smile on his face.

Melissa and George quickly parted and they headed into the locker rooms with the rest of the team. Everyone changed and they waited for Angelina to get there. A few seconds later, Angelina walked out of the captain's office with her Quidditch robes on.

"Okay everyone," Angelina said with a smile on her face as she looked at her team. "Let's get to it. Fred, George could you two bring out the ball crate for us. Oh, and before we head out there, there's a couple of people watching but I want you to just ignore them okay?"

Harry and Melissa turned to each other thinking the same thing. They both had a pretty good idea of who was out there ready to watch them practice. When the Gryffindor Quidditch team walked out onto the field, Harry and Melissa saw that they were right. The Slytherin Quidditch team was sitting in the stands with a few other people.

"What's that Weasley's riding," Malfoy asked with a laugh. "Who would put a flying charm on a moldy old log like that?"

Malfoy's friends Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson laughed at this. Their laughs echoed throughout the enter Quidditch Pitch. Ron, Harry, and Melissa mounted their brooms and they flew up into the air. Harry and Melissa noticed that Ron's face was turning red with anger and Melissa spoke.

"Ignore them Ron," Melissa told her friend.

"Yeah, we'll see who's laughing after we play them," Harry said.

"That's exactly the attitudes I want you two," Angelina said to Harry and Melissa as she flew up into the air with the Quaffle under her arm. "Okay everyone, we're going to start with some passes just to warm up, the whole team please. Spread out then, and let's see what we can do."

Everyone got into a large circle while keeping a few feet apart from each other. Angelina threw the Quaffle hard to Fred who caught it and tossed it hard to Melissa. Melissa caught it with one hand and she then tossed it to George. George caught the Quaffle and passed it to Alicia who caught it and passed it to Harry. Harry caught the Quaffle and he passed it to Ron but he missed. He then dived after the Quaffle and caught it before it hit the ground while trying his best to ignore the Slytherins laughter.

They kept passing the Quaffle around to each other a few more times and each time it was passed to Ron he had managed to drop it or miss catching it. But on the fourth attempt, Ron had succeeded in catching the Quaffle and he got overexcited and quickly tossed it towards Melissa who was not expecting him to toss it to her since he was supposed to toss it to Angelina. Melissa's eyes grew wide when she saw the Quaffle coming towards her and she tried to catch it but was too late. It had slammed hard into her face almost knocking her off of her broom. George flew over to her as quick as possible to steady her and he spoke.

"You alright," George asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm sorry," Ron said with panic in his voice as he flew over to see how bad the damage was. "I didn't mean it!"

"Everyone get back into position," Angelina told them. "She'll be fine. But Ron, seeing as how you're passing to a teammate try not to knock her off of her broom. That's what the Bludgers are for."

Melissa's nose was bleeding pretty bad and she was almost certain that it was broken. Fred flew over to his friend and he handed her a small purple candy.

"Here Melissa take this," Fred said giving her the candy. "It's the cure side for the nosebleed nougat."

"Oh thanks," Melissa said as she took the purple candy from him and popped it in her mouth.

"Fred, George go and get your bats and a Bludger," Angelina ordered. "Harry, release the Snitch when I say so."

Fred and George nodded and they flew off to get their bats and the Bludger. Harry flew off after them to get the golden Snitch.

"Wow, Ron sure is a great Keeper," George said with sarcasm in his voice. "I think he broke my girlfriend's nose."

"He's just nervous that's all," Harry told George. "He didn't mean to possibly break my sister's nose."

"Yeah, well if he keeps this up we'll get creamed in the first match," Fred said.

Harry, Fred, and George flew back into the air and when Angelina blew her whistle, Harry released the Snitch and Fred and George let go of the Bludger. Harry zoomed through the air trying to see a sign of the Snitch. Angelina, Alicia, and Melissa passed the Quaffle to each as they tried to trick Ron. But this was definitely not one of Melissa's better practices because she kept dropping the Quaffle every time one of the other chasers tried to pass it to her because of how bad her nosebleed was. It seemed to be getting worse with every second and she was starting to get really weak. Just then Angelina blew the whistle and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Stop, stop, stop," Angelina yelled. "Ron you're not covering all of your posts!"

Harry stopped in midair and he looked over at Ron who was blushing.

"Oh...sorry," Ron said.

"And would you do something about that nosebleed Melissa," Angelina said as she rounded on her.

"I can't," Melissa said with panic in her voice. "It just keeps getting worse."

Harry saw that his sister looked pale and weak. She was struggling to stay on her broom and George was trying his best to keep her from falling off. Fred looked into his pocket and took out a small purple candy and examined it for a few seconds. He then realized what it was and a look of horror appeared on his face.

"We've got to stop," Fred yelled as Melissa almost fell off of her broom.

George managed to catch her and he flew down to the ground. Fred grabbed her Firebolt and he flew down to the ground with his brother and friend. Angelina and the rest of the team followed them and Angelina spoke.

"What's going on," Angelina said in a somewhat angry voice.

"I think I might have accidentally given her the wrong side to the nosebleed nougat," Fred admitted as he looked at Melissa with concern on his face.

Melissa was having a hard time standing up and George had to keep his arms around her to steady her.

"She needs to go to the hospital wing," Angelina told them.

"We'll take her," George said as he picked her up in his arms and started carrying her back to the castle with Fred following close behind.


	16. Not Looking Good at Hogwarts

**Here's Chapter Sixteen! :)**

Melissa didn't return to the Gryffindor Common Room until the next morning. Madam Pomfrey was able to stop the nosebleed but she had insisted that she stay the night to get her strength back. When Madam Pomfrey had asked how she received such a bad nosebleed, Melissa just told her that it was a Quidditch accident. She wasn't going to tell her that Fred had accidentally given her the wrong side to the nosebleed nougat and get him in trouble. Besides, it wasn't entirely Fred's fault. It was partially hers because she had worked on the product with the Weasley twins so she should have noticed that it was the wrong side. Fred still felt terrible for his mistake and kept telling Melissa that he was sorry constantly.

"It's alright," Melissa assured her best friend as she, Fred, and George walked up to the Gryffindor Common room. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure you forgive me," Fred asked. "Because I completely understand if you don't."

"Fred," Melissa said as she placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from walking. "I forgive you. It was just a little mishap. I'm not going to let something like this ruin our friendship. You're like a brother to me."

Fred looked down at his friend and he smiled. He then gave her a hug which she returned.

"There," George said as he watched his girlfriend and his brother part from their hug. "Do you believe her now Fred?"

"Yeah," Fred said. "I do."

"Good," Melissa said as she patted her friend on the back before continuing up the stairs to the seventh floor.

Once they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Melissa said the password and the portrait swung open revealing the portrait hole. The three climbed into the Common Room and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione making their way over to the portrait hole.

"Hi guys," Melissa said as they walked up to them.

"Melissa," Harry said with a smile on his face when he saw his sister. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Melissa assured her brother.

"I'm sorry for hitting you in the face with the Quaffle," Ron told his friend.

"Don't worry about it," Melissa said. "It was an accident."

"Come on," Hermione told them. "We'd better head down to breakfast. We've only got fifteen minutes left before class."

They all agreed and they headed down to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast before going to their first class of the day. Melissa looked down at her course schedule and saw that the first class was History of Magic.

"Joy, History of Magic first thing," Melissa said with sarcasm in her voice. She then turned to Ron and spoke with a smile on her face. "How come you didn't hit me harder with that Quaffle Ron?"

Ron, Fred, George, and Harry laughed while Hermione just shook her head as she poured herself some orange juice.

"Don't worry Potter," a cold voice belonging to Draco Malfoy said from behind her. "In our first match, I'll make sure to tell the beaters to knock you out cold with a Bludger."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed after he said this. Fred and George glared at him and George spoke.

"Shove off Malfoy," George said in an angry voice.

"Yeah, you do and we'll knock you off your broom," Fred warned in an angry voice.

"Ooh I'm so scared," Malfoy said with a laugh as he, Crabbe, and Goyle walked away from them.

The bell rang shortly after and everyone headed off to their classes. Harry, Melissa, Ron, and Hermione headed off to History of Magic. After a long boring lecture that made most of the class fall asleep including Harry, Ron, and Melissa the bell rang and they headed off down to the dungeons for Potions class.

Snape told the class that he was going to start grading their essay papers with O.W.L grades to remind them how fast the O.W.L.s were coming. He also stated that anyone who received a D on any of the essays after this he was going to start giving out detentions.

As the four walked back up to the Great Hall for lunch, Hermione kept on babbling about how the teachers were now grading papers for O.W.L standards. She kept going on and on how she was so surprised to get an O for Outstanding that she was driving the rest of them crazy by the time they had sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione," Ron said in an irradiated voice as he poured himself some pumpkin juice. "If you'd like to know our grades on our essays why don't you just ask us?"

"Oh," Hermione said a little shocked at his sudden raise of voice. "Well, if you'd like to tell me them."

"I got a P alright," Ron said as he started piling food onto his plate.

"A P huh," Fred said as he and George arrived in the Great Hall for lunch. Fred sat down on Melissa's right and George sat down on her left.

"Yeah there's nothing wrong with a good healthy P," George added with a smile on his face as he grabbed a biscuit and some soup.

"But I thought P stood for Poor," Hermione said as she turned to George. "Why would someone be happy that they got a P?"

"Because it's better than a D," George told her grinning. "Dreadful."

"Okay, so top grade's O for Outstanding," Hermione continued. "And then there's A," she started to say but Fred cut her off.

"No E," Fred corrected. "For Exceeds Expectations."

"I've always thought that Fred and I should have got an E in everything, because we exceeded expectations just by turning up," George said with a laugh.

Melissa and Fred joined in laughing along with Harry and Ron. Hermione however continued on about O.W.L.s.

"So after E there's A which stands for Acceptable," Hermione continued. "And that's the last passing grade isn't it?"

"Yep," Fred told her pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice and taking a biscuit.

"Next you get P for Poor," Ron told her. "And then D for Dreadful."

"Don't forget T," George said after taking a long drink of his pumpkin juice.

"T," Hermione asked with a shocked expression on her face. "What on earth does that stand for?"

"Troll," George told her.

Before Hermione could say anymore on the subject, the bell rang and as everyone was heading off to their afternoon lessons, the students stopped in the main hall when they heard Professor McGonagall arguing with Umbridge.

"Wonder what's going on," George asked.

"Dunno," Melissa told her boyfriend as she stood on tiptoe to try get a better look over the crowd of students.

"Pardon me Professor," Umbridge asked in her fake sweet girly voice. "But what exactly are you insinuating?"

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices," McGonagall told her.

"So silly of me," Umbridge said. "But it sounds that you're questioning my own authority in my own classroom, Minerva."

"Not at all Dolores," McGonagall said in an angry voice. "Merely your mid evil methods."

"I am sorry," Umbridge told her. "But to question my practices is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the Minister himself. I am a tolerant woman. But the one thing I will not stand for, is disloyalty."

"Disloyalty," McGonagall said in disbelief.

Umbridge then turned her attention to the students who were listening in on their conversation.

"Things at Hogwarts, are far worse than I feared," Umbridge said. "Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

With that said, McGonagall motioned for all of the students to continue about their day.


	17. The High Inquisitor and the Inspections

**I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I had writer's block for this story. Anyways, here's Chapter Seventeen! Umbridge inspects the teachers in this chapter. :)**

Things were horrible the next few weeks at Hogwarts. Mr. Filch had hung a sign in the main hall that said that Umbridge had been promoted to Hogwarts High Inquisitor and that gave her permission to inspect the other teachers at Hogwarts. She spent her spare time walking the halls of the school to catch any troublemakers. She had even made the rule that boys and girls were supposed to stand exactly one foot away from each other at all times, which Melissa and George soon found out.

The two of them had just walked out of study hall one afternoon hand in hand when Umbridge caught them.

"I do believe you two are breaking a rule," Umbridge said in her fake sweet girly voice.

"What rule," George asked with confusion in his voice.

Umbridge pointed to the sign that was hung next to the one that said she had been promoted to High Inquisitor. They turned around and read the sign. It said that all boys and girls had to be one foot away from each other at all times. They're eyes grew wide when after they finished reading the sign. They spun back around to face Umbridge and Melissa spoke.

"Making rules like that lies with Professor Dumbledore," Melissa reminded Umbridge.

"Oh but you see Cornelius Fudge gave me permission to make rules at this school," Umbridge told her. "Now you two had best move one foot away from each other if you don't want detention."

Melissa and George glanced at each other before they let go of each others' hand and moved away from each other.

"There now, that's better," Umbridge said with a smile on her face as she continued walking down the hall.

Once she turned a corner George put his arm around her and the two headed up to the Gryffindor tower. Once they walked into the Common Room, they put their backpacks on the floor next to couch and they sat down.

"One foot away," George said in an angry voice. "I can't believe she thinks she has power over Dumbledore."

"According to her she does," Melissa said. "I just don't understand why Dumbledore hasn't thrown her out yet. I mean you'd think that McGonagall has told him what a horrible woman she was."

"Hey guys," Fred said as he jumped over the back of the couch and sat down next to Melissa.

"Careful Fred, you have to stand at least one foot away from me," Melissa said with a chuckle.

"So I take it you saw that sign to," Fred said.

"Yeah we saw it," George told his brother. "After getting caught by Umbridge in the hallway that is."

"You weren't snogging were you," Fred asked with a smile on his face.

"We were holding hands," Melissa said. "And Umbridge said that if we didn't move away from each other, she'd give us detention."

"What a bitch," Fred said with great dislike in his voice. "Well I guess if you two want to make out or something you'll have to wait until you're in the Common Room," Fred said with a chuckle.

Melissa and George laughed with Fred.

The following day was just as worse as the last. Now Umbridge had started inspecting the other teachers. Harry and Ron were the first ones to witness an inspection during their Divination lesson when Umbridge decided to inspect Trelawney.

"Just one question dear," Umbridge said in a sweet voice as she glanced at her clipboard before looking up at Trelawney again. "You've been at this post how long exactly?"

Trelawney looked up at Umbridge from the book that she was reading from with a terrified look on her face.

*******

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post is that correct," Umbridge asked Snape as she looked at her clipboard.

Ron and Melissa watched with large smiles on their faces. Normally, they would have felt sorry for the teacher who was getting inspected but since this was Snape it was a hole different story.

"Yes," Snape said without looking at her.

"But you were unsuccessful," Umbridge asked.

"Obviously," Snape said.

Ron and Melissa couldn't hold in their laughter anymore. Harry sat next to them with a smile on his face but he was able to hold his laughter in. Hermione was also sitting at the same table but she didn't have a smile on her face at all. Ron and Melissa tried their best to muffle it by placing a hand over their mouths. Once Umbridge walked out of the room, Snape slapped both Ron and Melissa upside their heads with the folder he was holding.

*******

After class Melissa, Fred, and George were outside in the grounds tossing a firework back and forth to each other as other students stood around them cheering. Fred tossed it to Melissa, who tossed it to George, who tossed it back to Fred. Just then Umbridge walked outside and saw the three of them playing with the firework and the small crowd students cheering. Fred tossed tossed it towards Melissa who was getting ready to catch it when Umbridge pulled out her wand and disintegrated it.

The cheering stopped as Melissa, Fred, and George turned to Umbridge with great dislike on their faces. She smiled at them before walking away.

"I really hate her," Melissa said in a quiet voice so that only Fred and George could hear.

"So do we," Fred and George said together.

*******

When Melissa, Fred, and George walked back inside, they saw Filch hanging yet another sign next to the others. They're eyes grew wide when they read what the sign said. It said, 'All Weasley Products will be Banned Immediately.'

"What," Fred, George, and Melissa said with shock on their faces.

"Can she do that," Fred asked.

"Apparently," Melissa said glaring at the sign.

*******

"Could you please predict something for me," Umbridge asked Trelawney.

Ron and Harry watched in their seats as Umbridge interrogated Trelawney. Even though they hated Divination, they felt sorry for their Professor.

"I'm sorry," Trelawney asked with confused in her voice.

*******

Umbridge next inspected Professor Flitwick as he was instructing his choir class. She stood next to him as she wrote on her clipboard. Then to Flitwick's surprise, she took out a tape measure and measured his length.

*******

"One tiny little prophecy," Umbridge asked Trelawney again.

Trelawney looked as though she was trying to find her voice but it seemed to have escaped her.

"Pity," Umbridge said as she started to write on her clipboard and started to leave the room but Trelawney stopped her.

"No wait, wait, wait, I think I do see something," Trelawney said quickly. "Yes I do. Something dark. You are in grave danger."

"Lovely," Umbridge said as she continued to write on her clipboard as she left the room.

*******

After classes that day, Fred, George, and Melissa walked down the Grand Staircase and saw that the main corridors were flooded with students.

"Wonder what's going on," George asked.

"Dunno," Melissa said. "Let's find out."

Fred and George followed Melissa through the crowd. The three walked outside where they spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione among the crowd.

"What's going on," Melissa asked as she Fred and George walked up to them.

"Trelawney's about to get sacked," Hermione told them.

"What," Melissa asked in a shocked voice.

The students watched as Filch brought the last of Trelawney's suitcases to her and Umbridge approach her.

"Sixteen years I've lived and taught here," Trelawney said with tears in her eyes. "Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this."

"Actually I can," Umbridge said as she held up an envelope.

Just then McGonagall ran out into the grounds and put her arms around Trelawney to try and comfort her.

"Something you'd like to say dear," Umbridge asked.

"Oh there are several things I would like to say," McGonagall said with great dislike in her voice.

After she said this, the front doors to the castle opened and a very angry looking Professor Dumbledore walked out onto the grounds. Harry and Melissa glanced at each other before they turned back to their headmaster. They were almost certain they had never seen him so angry.

"Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore said as he approached them. "Might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?"

"Come on dear," McGonagall said as she led her back to the castle.

"Thank you," Trelawney said with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Dumbledore," Umbridge said as she watched the two enter the castle. "May I remind you that under the terms of Educational Degree Number 23, as in acted by the Minister," Umbridge started to say but Dumbledore cut her off.

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers," Dumbledore said as he glared at Umbridge. "You do not however have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster."

"For now," Umbridge said with a smile on her face.

"Don't you all have studying to do," Dumbledore asked the students as he started to head back into the castle.

"Professor," Harry and Melissa shouted as they called for him over the talking of all the students.

"Professor," Harry yelled as he and his sister ran after him.

"Professor Dumbledore," Melissa shouted as she ran after her brother.

Once Harry and Melissa made their way inside the castle, they saw that Dumbledore had disappeared in the crowd of students.

**Dumbledore is awesome! But if I were him I would have tossed Umbridge out right then and there for trying to throw out one of the teachers. Hope you guys liked the chapter. :)**


	18. The Letter

**Hi everyone. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in awhile so I made this chapter long. I'll try and have the next one posted either tomorrow or the day after. :)**

Later that night a very angry looking Fred and George walked down into the Common Room. Melissa looked up from her homework and saw the angry expressions on their faces as they sat down on either side of her.

"Why are you two so angry," Melissa asked.

"One word...Percy," Fred said as he crumbled up the piece of parchment he was holding and tossed it into the fire.

"Percy," Melissa asked with confusion in her voice. "What did he do this time?"

"Well after insulting George and me about how we're ruining our lives with planning our Joke Shop, he said that I should end my friendship with you and George should break up with you," Fred explained.

"What," Melissa asked with a look of shock on her face. "Why?"

"Well for starters, he thinks you're a "bad influence" on us," George said with smirk on his face.

"I'm a bad influence on you two," Melissa asked with a small laugh. "How so?"

"He's siding with Fudge," Fred told her. "He thinks you're a complete nutter and a danger to be around. And not just you but you're brother as well. He says that Harry should never have gotten off as easily as he did. He should have had his wand snapped in two and he should have been expelled from Hogwarts."

"What," Melissa asked with some anger in her voice. "He thinks Harry and I are a danger to be around? I don't believe it."

"And that's not all," George added. "He also said that the reason that we may still be hanging around you is because we're afraid to "sever ties" with you."

"I think he's afraid that you might try and jinx us or something," Fred said with a laugh.

Melissa couldn't help but let out a laugh as well. The whole thing was just stupid. I mean, she realized that Percy wasn't the best of friends with her and Harry but she had no idea that he hated them.

"Please don't tell me that he's also siding with Umbridge," Melissa said after she and the twins stopped laughing.

Fred and George glanced at each other that told Melissa that he was siding with her.

"Tell me he's not," Melissa said with a more serious look on her face.

"We can't," George told her. "He thinks that Umbridge is the best thing that's ever happened to this school."

"What," Melissa shouted. She was now on her feet. Anger and hate was coursing through her entire body. "How can someone side with that woman?!"

"Dunno," Fred and George said together. They knew how she was feeling. They felt the same anger and hatred for their brother at the moment.

"And to make matters worse, he's moved out of the Burrow," Fred told her. "He thinks mum and dad are mad for trusting Dumbledore and for keeping in contact with you and Harry."

"Well that's that," Melissa said as she sat back down on the couch in between Fred and George. "Percy is now up there with my least favorite people."

"That right foul git," Ron shouted as he and Harry came down the stairs into the almost empty common room except for Fred, George, and Melissa.

"Let me guess, Percy right," Fred asked as he glanced at his brother.

"He wrote you and George to huh," Ron asked as he sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Yep," Fred told him.

"He wanted us to "sever ties" with Melissa," George added.

"Yeah he wanted Ron to do the same with me," Harry said with a sigh as he sat in the other armchair.

"Can you believe he insulted our parents," Ron asked his brothers. "And then moved out. Mum must be a wreck."

"I know," Fred and George said.

"What is going on down here," Hermione asked as she walked down into the common room from the girls' dormitory. "Why all the shouting?"

They explained to Hermione what the letters had said and she looked just as shocked as Melissa and Harry had. "I can't believe he would say those things," Hermione said.

"Well believe it," Fred told her. "He's a right foul git and he'll always be one."

"As long as he continues to work for the ministry anyway," George said.

They continued talking about what Percy had written in his letters for about ten more minutes until Fred and George decided that they were going to head upstairs for bed. As the others were about to head to bed themselves, something caught Hermione's eye near the fireplace.

"What's up Hermione," Melissa asked her friend.

"I thought I saw Sirius for a moment," Hermione told her.

"Sirius," Harry and Melissa said together both excited and frightened at the same time. The two looked around nervously to make sure that the four of them were the only ones in the room and they both sighed with relief when they saw that they were. The two then knelt in front of the fire waiting for Sirius to reappear.

"You're sure you saw him," Harry asked as he glanced at Hermione.

"Well not entirely," Hermione admitted. "I mean I am tired after all."

"Sirius," Melissa said with a smile on her face when she saw her godfather's head appear in the flames. "What are you doing here?"

Harry and the others quickly turned to the fire and saw that Sirius's head was indeed in the flames.

"Hello," Sirius said with the same smile on his face when he saw the four of them. "I've been wanting a word with you. Where's Fred and George?"

"Oh they went up to bed," Melissa told him.

"How did you know Fred and George were here," Hermione asked.

"Because I've been popping into the fire every hour to make sure the coast was clear," Sirius told them.

"What," Hermione asked with a shocked expression on her face. "Sirius that's dangerous. What if someone saw you?"

"I think a first year girl might have caught a glimpse of me," Sirius said with a smile on his face. "But I disappeared the moment she looked back so I think she must have thought I was an oddly shaped log or something."

Harry and Melissa laughed but Hermione still continued to look worried.

"But Sirius, isn't this taking an awful risk," Hermione asked.

"You sound like Molly," Sirius said with a small chuckle. He then became serious. "This was the only way I could come up with of answering Harry's letter without resorting to a code. And codes are breakable."

"You never said that you wrote to Sirius," Hermione said as she rounded on Harry.

"I guess I forgot to tell you," Harry told her.

"But you know that the ministry is intercepting more and more letters now," Hermione told him. "You should never have written to him."

"Melissa and I needed to talk to him," Harry said. "And don't worry. I did my best to put it all in code. There was no way anyone would have got secret information out of it, right Sirius?"

"None at all," Sirius told his godson. "It was very good. Now, about your scars. I know it can't be any fun when they hurt, but we don't think it's anything to really worry about. They kept aching all last year didn't they?"

"Yeah," Melissa told him. "And Dumbledore said it happened whenever Voldemort was feeling a powerful emotion."

"They've hurt a few times around Umbridge," Harry said. "You don't think she's a Death Eater or something do you?"

"I seriously doubt it," Sirius told them. "I know her by reputation."

"But she is foul enough to be one," Melissa reminded him.

"Yes Melissa, but the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters," Sirius said. "But I do know she's a nasty piece of work. Lupin can't stand her."

"Does Lupin know her," Harry asked.

"No," Sirius said. "But she did draft a bit of anti-werewolf legislation two years ago that makes it almost impossible for him to get a job."

"But what does she have against werewolves Sirius," Hermione asked.

"Scared of them I expect," Sirius said. "She apparently loathes part-human, she campaigned to have merpeople rounded up and tagged last year too."

"What a heartless toad," Ron said with great dislike in his voice.

"What are her lessons like by the way," Sirius asked. "Is she teaching you all to kill half-breeds?"

"No, she's not letting us use magic at all," Melissa told him.

"All she has us do is read from the stupid textbook," Ron added.

"That figures," Sirius said. "Our information from inside the Ministry is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Trained in combat," Harry and Melissa asked with shock on their faces.

"What does Fudge think we're doing here, forming some kind of wizard army," Melissa asked.

"That's exactly what he thinks you're doing," Sirius said. "Or rather, that's what he's afraid Dumbledore's doing. He thinks Dumbledore's forming his own private army, with which he will be able to take on the Ministry of Magic."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Ron said with a laugh.

"So let me get this straight," Hermione said with a look of fury in her eyes. "We're being prevented from learning Defense Against the Dark Arts because Fudge is scared we'll use spells against the Ministry?"

"Yep," Sirius told her. "Fudge thinks Dumbledore will stop at nothing to seize power. He's getting more paranoid about Dumbledore by the day. It's a matter of time before he has Dumbledore arrested on some trumped-up charge."

"Do you know if there's going to be anything about Dumbledore in the Prophet tomorrow," Harry asked. "Ron's brother reckons there will be."

"Sorry I don't know," Sirius said. "I haven't seen anyone from the Order all weekend, they're all busy."

"That reminds me," Melissa said. "Have you heard anything about Hagrid at all?"

"He was supposed to be back by now," Sirius told them. "No one's sure what happened to him. But Dumbledore's not worried so you four shouldn't be either."

"But what if something happened to him," Melissa said with a worried look on her face.

"Madame Maxime was with him," Sirius said. "We've been in touch with her and she says they got separated on the journey home. But there's nothing to suggest that he's hurt. I'm sure he's perfectly fine. Listen, when's your next Hogsmeade visit? I was thinking about transforming into the dog again and I thought I could," but before he had a chance to finish Harry and Melissa cut him off.

"NO," the twins shouted together.

"Sirius don't you dare," Melissa said. "I don't want you to get caught. It's getting too risky."

"But it worked at the station," Sirius reminded them.

"Yes but something Malfoy said on the train made us think he knew it was you," Harry added. "Please Sirius, we don't want to see you shut up in Azkaban again."

"Alright I won't come," Sirius said with a somewhat disappointed look on his face. "Well, I'd better get going. I'll write to tell you a time I can make it back into the fire. If you can stand to risk it that is."

With that said, Sirius's head disappeared from the fire and a look of guilt appeared on both Harry's and Melissa's faces.


	19. Detention Again

**Thank you for all of the reviews. Here's Chapter Nineteen! :)**

After breakfast the next morning Harry and Melissa headed to their new least favorite subject with Ron and Hermione which was Defense Against the Dark Arts. All the way there Hermione kept reminding Harry and Melissa to keep their tempers no matter what Umbridge had said. It was really starting to annoy the twins but they just nodded their heads assuring her that they would try their best.

"I mean it you two," Hermione continued as they reached the door to the classroom. "You've just got off of a week's worth of detention, you can't afford another week's worth."

"We get it Hermione," Melissa said a little angrier than she intended. Hermione looked a little taken aback by her sudden raise of voice and a guilty look appeared on Melissa's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout."

"That's okay," Hermione assured her friend as the four of them walked into the classroom.

The four of them took their seats and waited for the rest of the class to enter.

Once all of the students were seated, Umbridge walked up to the front of the room and spoke. "Since we finished chapter one last lesson, I would like you all to turn to page nineteen today and commence chapter two, 'Common Defensive Theories and Their Derivation.' There will be no need to talk."

Umbridge gave the students a smile before she sat down at her desk. Harry and Melissa glanced at each other before turning to their books and opening them. Melissa glanced at Hermione who was sharing a table with her and saw that her book laid unopened and that her hand was in the air. She then turned to Umbridge and saw that she was making her way over to Hermione.

"Uh oh this can't be good," Melissa thought to herself as she watched Umbridge approach Hermione and bend down so that the two were face to face.

"What is it this time Miss Granger," Umbridge asked in a quiet whisper just low enough for Hermione to hear. But since Melissa was sitting right next to her, she was able to make out what Umbridge was saying.

"I've already read chapter two Professor," Hermione told her.

"Well then, proceed to chapter three," Umbridge said.

"I've read that to. I've read the whole book," Hermione said causing Melissa to chuckle a little.

But the moment Melissa chuckled she almost wished she hadn't because Umbridge turned to her and spoke but she forgot to speak quietly. "I'm sure the rest of the class would like to know what's so funny Miss Potter."

Harry and Ron turned their direction over to Melissa and Umbridge along with the rest of the classroom.

"Well," Umbridge asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing Professor," Melissa said as she looked her in the eye.

"Then carry on with reading chapter two," Umbridge ordered.

"Yes Professor," Melissa said as she gritted her teeth.

"Now then," Umbridge said as she turned to Hermione. "If you have indeed read the whole book, then you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counterjinxes in chapter fifteen."

"He says that counterjinxes are improperly named," Hermione told her. "He says counterjinx is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable."

Melissa glanced at her brother and saw a smile appear on his face. He was no doubt looking at the shocked expression on Umbridge's face. Melissa turned back to her teacher and smiled herself. She knew that Umbridge was not expecting Hermione to actually know the answer.

"But I disagree," Hermione suddenly said causing the smiles on Harry's and Melissa's faces to grow wider at the angry look that suddenly appeared on Umbridge's face.

"You do," Umbridge asked.

"Yes I do," Hermione told her. The entire class was now watching the conversation between Hermione and Umbridge now with a look of interest on their faces. "Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes does he," Hermione asked. "But I think they can be very useful when they're used defensively."

"Oh you do, do you," Umbridge asked. "Well I'm afraid it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion and not yours that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger."

"But," Hermione started to say but Umbridge cut her off.

"That is enough," Umbridge told her. She then walked back over to her desk and turned to face her. "Miss Granger, I am going to take five points from Gryffindor House."

"What," Melissa shouted.

"What for," Harry asked with anger in his voice.

"Don't you two get involved," Hermione told her friends.

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions," Umbridge answered.

"Pointless interruptions," Melissa asked angrily. "You asked her a question and she answered it!"

"Melissa," Hermione warned.

"And five more points will be taken from Gryffindor House for Miss Potter's little outburst," Umbridge said. "I am here to teach you using a Ministry approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinions on matters about which they understand very little. You're previous teachers in this subject may have allowed you more license, but as none of them, with the possible exception of Professor Quirrell, who did at least appear to have restricted himself to age appropriate subjects, would have passed a Ministry inspection."

"Oh yeah Quirrell was a great teacher," Harry said loudly. There was no mistaking the large amount of sarcasm that was in his voice.

"There was just that minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head," Melissa added in the same loud voice.

"I think another week's worth of detention would do the two of you some good," Umbridge told the twins as she sat down at her desk. "You will all read chapter two and I don't care if you've already read it or not."

Harry and Melissa left the class with Ron and Hermione almost as immediately as the bell rang. The twins waited for Hermione to start shouting at them for losing their tempers in class but the shouting never came. They walked in silence as they headed to their next class which was potions. Harry's and Melissa's second least favorite subject.

After what seemed like forever, the class finally ended with the twins losing yet ten more points each from Professor Snape for not preparing their potion correctly. Some of the Gryffindors sent glares their way as they left the classroom but Harry and Melissa just ignored them. Half of the school hated them anyway so it wasn't like it was anything new to them.

Thankfully, that was the last class of the day. Harry and Melissa told Ron and Hermione that they didn't feel much like eating lunch so the two of them headed up to the common room to get away from all of the angry Gryffindors.

Once they climbed through the portrait hole they saw Fred and George working on their Skiving Snack boxes. The Weasley twins looked up and saw Harry and Melissa enter.

"Hi Harry," Fred and George said together. "Hi Melissa."

"Hi guys," Harry and Melissa said as they dropped their bags by the couch in front of the fireplace and sat down.

"What's wrong with you two," Fred asked.

"We've got another week of detention from Umbridge," Melissa told her friend.

"What," Fred and George asked with a look of shock on their faces.

"What happened," George asked as he got up from his seat and sat down next to Melissa.

"Did you two lose your tempers again," Fred asked as he sat in one of the armchairs.

"It's really hard not to with that woman," Harry said. "And to top it off, Gryffindor's lost thirty points today."

"She took fifteen points off from both of you," Fred asked.

"No," Melissa said. "Umbridge took five points off of Hermione for answering a question, then five points off of me for yelling at her, then Snape took ten points each from both Harry and me for not preparing our potions correctly."

"How unfair is that," George asked with anger in his voice. "I mean there must have been loads of other students who didn't prepare their potions correctly."

"Not to mention taking points off of Hermione for answering a question," Fred added with the same amount of anger in his voice.

"We can always slip Snape and Umbridge a bit of puking pastilles," George said with a smirk on his face causing a small smile to appear on Melissa's face.

"As much as I would love to see that don't," Melissa told her boyfriend.

"What about some nosebleed nougat," Fred asked.

"No you'd better not do that either," Harry said.

"You do realize that Angelina's going to have a fit when she finds out about you two landing yourselves in detention again right," George asked.

"Yeah we figured as much," Melissa said with a sigh as she laid her head on George's shoulder. George smiled and he put a comforting arm around her and kissed her on the forehead.

Fred and George tried to cheer Harry and Melissa up by talking about more products that they had come up with. Melissa even thought of one herself called headless hats, which Fred and George thought was a brilliant idea. The concept of the prank was, when you put the hat on the hat and the wearer's head would completely vanish making it appear that they were headless.

"How do you three come up with this stuff," Harry asked in between laughs.

"Simple, this is what the three of us were meant to do," Fred said with a grin on his face.

"Open a joke shop and make people laugh," George added with the same grin on his face.

"I can't wait until our joke shop is up and running," Melissa said.

"Neither can we," Fred and George said together.

Just then the common room started to fill with students and a very angry looking Angelina came in. "There you two are," Angelina said as she approached Harry and Melissa.

"Oh no," Harry and Melissa said with a sigh as they turned to their Quidditch captain.

"I can't believe you two landed yourselves in detention again," Angelina shouted. "If it weren't for the fact that you are the best Seeker Hogwarts has seen in over a century I would kick you off the team Harry! And if it weren't for the fact that you are a damn good Chaser you'd be off the team as well Melissa!"

With that said she headed up to the girls dormitory.

"I think she took it well," Melissa said with sarcasm in her voice.

Harry chuckled slightly as he got to his feet. "Come on we'd better head down to Umbridge's office. We don't want to be late to carve 'I must not tell lies' into the back of our hands," Harry said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot," Melissa said with a sigh. "See you guys later."

"Bye," Fred and George said.

Melissa got to her feet and as they headed to the portrait hole they saw Ron and Hermione enter.

"Going to detention," Ron asked his friends.

"Yep," Harry and Melissa said.

"We'll wait up for you two," Hermione told them. "The four of us need to talk."

"Okay," Harry and Melissa said as they crawled out of the portrait hole for another detention with Umbridge.

**And another chapter is complete. I'll try and have the next one up soon. :)**


	20. Hermione's Idea

**Hi everyone thanks for the reviews. Sorry it's been few days since I last updated. I had a lot of last minute shopping to do for Christmas. So since I haven't posted in awhile I'll put two chapters up. I hope everyone enjoys. Here's Chapter Twenty. :)**

It was close to midnight when Harry and Melissa left Umbridge's office and returned to the Gryffindor common room. Melissa winced in pain as she wrapped her bleeding hand in a cloth.

"It was almost healed to," Melissa said with a sigh.

"It looks like we'll have I must not tell lies permanently scarred into the back of our hands," Harry told his sister as he wrapped his hand in a cloth. "I can't stand that woman."

"I know I can't either," Melissa said with great dislike in her voice as they walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password," the Fat Lady asked.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia," Harry said.

"Correct," the Fat Lady said as she swung open revealing the portrait hole.

Harry and Melissa climbed through the portrait hole and when they entered the common room they saw that Ron and Hermione were waiting for them.

"Here," Hermione told them as the twins took a seat on the couch. She handed them each a small bowl filled with a yellow liquid. "Soak your hands in that, it's a solution of strained and pickled murtlap tentacles, it should help."

Harry and Melissa took the bowls from Hermione and they placed their left hands into the liquid. The moment that the liquid touched their bleeding hands they felt cool relief.

"Thank you Hermione," Melissa said with a smile on her face as she turned to her friend.

"Yeah thanks," Harry said with a smile on his face as he turned to her. "It does help."

"I still think that you two should tell someone about this," Ron said.

"No," Harry and Melissa said together.

"But McGonagall would go nuts if she knew," Ron told them.

"Yeah she probably would," Harry said.

"But how long do you think it'd take Umbridge to pass another Decree saying anyone who complains about the High Inquisitor gets sacked immediately," Melissa asked.

"Good point," Ron said with a sigh.

"She's an awful woman," Hermione said. "You know, I was just saying to Ron when you two came in...we've got to do something about her."

"I suggested poison," Ron said causing a smile to appear on Harry's face and Melissa to chuckle.

"No," Hermione told them. "I mean something about what a dreadful teacher she is, and how we're not going to learn any defense from her at all."

"Well there's really nothing we can do about that is there," Ron asked. "I mean it's too late. She got the job, she's here to stay, Fudge will make sure of that."

"Ron's got a point Hermione," Melissa said as she turned to her. "What can we do?"

"Well," Hermione said as she took a deep breath. "I was thinking today...that maybe the time's come when we should just do it ourselves."

"Do what ourselves," Harry asked as he and Melissa glanced at each other with a look of confusion on their faces.

"Well...learn Defense Against the Dark Arts ourselves," Hermione told them.

"Come off it," Ron groaned. "You want us to do extra work? Do you realize Harry, Melissa, and I are behind on homework again and it's only the second week?"

"But this is much more important than homework," Hermione told them.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione," Melissa asked with a shocked look on her face. She couldn't believe that Hermione had just said that.

"Melissa's right," Ron said with the same shocked expression on his face. "I didn't think there was anything in the universe more important than homework."

"Don't be silly you two, of course there is," Hermione said. "It's about preparing ourselves, like Harry and Melissa said in Umbridge's first lesson, for what's waiting out there. It's about making sure we really can defend ourselves."

"But Hermione, we can't do much by ourselves," Ron told her. "I mean, alright, we can go and look jinxes up in the library and try and practice them."

"No I agree, we've gone past the stage where we can just learn things out of books," Hermione said. "We need a teacher, a proper one. Maybe even two teachers who really know about this stuff and can correct us if we're doing the spells wrong."

"Two teachers," Harry asked.

"Where on earth are we going to find two teachers who will teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts," Melissa asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Hermione asked. "I'm talking about you and Harry."

"What," Harry and Melissa asked as they glanced at each other then back to Hermione.

"What are you talking about," Harry asked.

"I'm talking about you two teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione told them.

"That's an idea," Ron said.

"What's an idea," Melissa asked.

"You two teaching us," Ron said.

"But we're not teachers," Harry told them.

"You two are the best in the year at Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione reminded them.

"Us," Harry said with a laugh. "Hermione you've beaten us in every test."

"Actually, I haven't," Hermione told them. "You two beat me in our third year, the only year we sat the test and had a teacher who actually knew the subject. But I'm not talking about test results. You two know what it's like to have to defend yourselves in real life situations. We don't. That's why I think it would be a great idea if you two were to teach us. Please think about it."

Harry and Melissa turned to each other and they both sighed. They turned back to Ron and Hermione and they nodded their heads.

"We'll think about it," Harry said.

"Yeah we promise we'll give it some thought," Melissa told them.

"Well I'm off to bed," Hermione said as she got to her feet. "Night."

"I think I'll go to bed to," Ron said with a yawn as he got to his feet. "Night."

"Good night," Harry and Melissa said together.

The twins watched Ron climb the stairs to the boys' dormitory and Hermione climb the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Harry and Melissa sighed and they leaned back in their seats thinking long and hard about what Hermione and Ron had just said.

"What do you think," Harry asked after what seemed like an hour of silence. "Should we teach them?"

"I don't know," Melissa said. "I mean, we're not exactly teachers. And with all of the homework that we have now, when would we have the time?"

"I don't know," Harry said with a yawn as he got to his feet. "But I do know that I'm exhausted. I'm going to head to bed."

"Yeah me to," Melissa said as she got to her feet. "Can we talk more about this tomorrow?"

"Yeah definitely," Harry said. "Night."

"Good night," Melissa said.

Harry climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitory and Melissa climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitory. They both climbed into their beds and they fell asleep.

**That's the end of chapter twenty. I'll put chapter twenty one up today to. :)**


	21. The Meeting in the Hogshead

**Here's Chapter Twenty One! :)**

No mention was made of Harry and Melissa teaching Hermione and Ron Defense Against the Dark Arts for almost two weeks. It wasn't until Harry and Melissa finished there last detention with Umbridge that Hermione brought it up.

"So, have you two given my idea some thought," Hermione asked the twins. "About you two teaching us Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yeah we have," Harry told her.

"And," Hermione asked. "Will you two teach us?"

"Just you and Ron," Melissa asked. "Yeah that shouldn't be a problem."

"Well...I think you two ought to teach anyone who wants to learn. I mean, we're talking about defending ourselves against Voldemort. It just doesn't seem fair if we don't offer the chance to other people."

"Yeah but I doubt anyone but you two would want to learn from us," Harry told them. "My sister and I are nutters remember?"

"Well, I think you two might be surprised how many people would be interested in hearing what you two have got to say," Hermione said. "You know the first weekend in October's a Hogsmeade weekend? How would it be if we tell anyone who's interested to meet us in the village and we can talk it over?"

"Why do we have to do it outside school," Ron asked.

"Because, I don't think Umbridge would be very happy if she found out what we were up to," Hermione reminded him.

"So, where in the village are we going to meet with people," Melissa asked.

"I was thinking the Hogshead," Hermione told her.

A few days later, the Hogsmeade trip arrived. Everyone dressed into warm clothes and they left the school and headed to the village. Harry, Melissa, Ron, and Hermione headed to the Hogshead where they were going to meet everyone.

"This is mad," Melissa said as she, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to the Hogshead.

"She's right," Harry said. "This is going to be a waste of time? No one will want to be taught by us."

"Come on, you guys can't be worse than old toad face," Ron tried to assure his friends.

"Thanks Ron," Melissa said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm here for you guys," Ron said as the four entered the pub.

"Who's going to be meeting us here," Harry asked.

"Well I know Fred and George are coming," Melissa told her brother. "But other than that I have no clue. Hermione, how many are meeting us?"

"Just a couple people," Hermione told them.

They took their seats at a table near the back and waited for the students to enter. They only had to wait for about five minutes before students started to enter. The first two students to enter the pub were the Weasley twins. A smile appeared on their faces when they saw Harry, Melissa, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hi guys," Fred and George said together as they approached them.

"Hi," the four said together.

"We're the only ones that showed," Fred asked as he looked around the pub.

"Well we've only been waiting for a few moments," Hermione told them. "I'm sure more will turn up."

"Yeah right," Melissa said as she rolled her eyes. "I know this is just going to be a waste of time."

"Way to think positive," George told his girlfriend with a small smile on his face.

Melissa let out a small chuckle and she kissed him on the cheek. Five more minutes passed and the pub starting filling with students. Harry and Melissa were both shocked at how many actually turned up. There were a few familiar faces such as Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Colin Creevey and his younger brother Nigel, Dean Thomas, and Cho Chang, but then there were quite a few that they didn't recognize.

As Harry and Melissa glanced at the students, they noticed that there weren't any Slytherins. There was mostly Gryffindors but there was also a few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students. Finally, after an awkward moment of silence as the students seated themselves Hermione got to her feet. Harry, Melissa, and Ron glanced at their friend and they were shocked to see her looking so nervous.

"Um...hi," Hermione said as she looked at all of the students. "So...you all know why we're here. We need a proper teacher. Well...teachers. People who've had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

"Why," a boy asked.

"Why," Ron repeated with a shocked look on his face as he looked at the boy. "Because You-Know-Who's back."

"So they say," the boy said as he indicated Harry and Melissa.

"So Dumbledore says," Hermione corrected.

"So Dumbledore says because they say," the boy said standing his ground. "The point is, where's the proof."

"If they could tell us more about how Diggory got killed," a boy started to say but was immediately cut off by Melissa who got to her feet.

"Harry and I are not going to talk about Cedric," Melissa said with anger in her voice. "If that's why you're all here then you might as well clear out now!"

"Wow she is crazy," another boy said causing Fred and George to send angry glares in his direction.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about," George said with anger in his voice.

"George," Melissa said in a calmer voice. He turned towards her and she spoke again. "It's okay. They can say whatever they want. I don't give a damn anymore."

"Come on let's just go," Harry told Hermione as he got to his feet. "They just think my sister and I are freaks."

"Wait a moment," Hermione told him.

"Is it true you and your sister can produce a patronus charm," Luna asked.

Harry and Melissa stared at her with a look shock on their faces. The two then glanced at each other unsure of what to say next because they weren't expecting questions like this.

"Yes," Hermione answered for both of them. "I've seen them. Harry's patronus is a stag and Melissa's is a wolf."

"Blimey, I didn't know you two could do that," a friend of theirs called Dean Thomas said with a look of amazement on his face.

"In their first year they saved the Sorcerer's Stone," Fred said.

"And defeated Professor Quirrell," George added.

"With You-Know-Who on the back of Quirrell's head," Fred said.

"And they killed a basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office," Neville told everyone.

"It's true," Ginny said.

"In our third year they fought off about a hundred dementors," Ron added.

"And last year they really did face You-Know-Who in the flesh," Hermione said.

"Look," Harry told them. "It all sound great when you say it like that. But the truth is most of that was just luck."

"We didn't know what we were doing half of the time and we nearly always had help," Melissa added.

"They're just being modest," Hermione told everyone.

"No Hermione we're not," Harry said as he glanced at her and then back at everyone else. "Facing this stuff in real life is not like school."

"Harry's exactly right," Melissa said. "In school, if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow. But out there...when you're a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before your eyes you," she started to say but couldn't finish because her voice cracked.

Harry turned to his sister and saw a few tears fall down her cheeks. He knew she still felt guilty for what Voldemort killing Cedric. And he knew that it would take a long time for her to realize that it wasn't her fault. Harry turned towards the students and continued for his sister. "You don't know what's that's like. None of you do."

Melissa sat back down and Harry sat down next to her. He then put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"You're right guys we don't," Hermione said as she sat down next to them. "That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance of beating...Voldemort."

"He's really back," a small boy asked.

Harry and Melissa looked up at the boy and nodded.

"If you want to learn how to properly defend yourself then all you have to do is sign your name on this piece of parchment," Hermione told everyone as she pointed to a piece of parchment with her name already signed along with Ron's, Harry's and Melissa's names.

After a moment of silence Fred and George got to their feet and they walked over to the table where Harry, Melissa, Ron, and Hermione were seated. Fred picked up the quill and he signed his name on the piece of parchment. Melissa looked up at her best friend and she gave him a small smile which he returned. Fred then handed the quill to his twin and George signed his name.

"You guys can count on us being there," George told them.

"Thanks," Melissa said.

George smiled and he gave her a peck on the lips before standing aside to let others sign their names. After seeing the Weasley twins sign their names, everyone else got up and signed theirs on the piece of parchment.

After the students signed their names Harry, Melissa, Ron, and Hermione left the pub followed by the Weasley twins, Ginny, and Neville.

"Right first things first, we need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out," Melissa said.

"The Shrieking Shack," Ginny suggested.

"That's too small," Harry told her.

"The Forbidden Forest," Hermione said.

"Not bloody likely," Ron said causing Melissa and the Weasley twins to chuckle.

"Guys, what happens if Umbridge does find out," Ginny asked.

"Who cares," Hermione said with a smile on her face. "I mean, it's sort of exciting isn't it? Breaking the rules."

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger," Ron asked with a chuckle.

"I think we've been a bad influence on her," Melissa added.

"I dunno I like this side of Granger more," Fred said. "Not as bossy."

"Anyway, at least we know one positive thing that came from today," Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"What's that," Harry asked.

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you could she," Hermione said as she and Ron walked on ahead with Harry right behind them.

Melissa smiled after Hermione said this. George put an arm around her waste and she put an arm around his.

"This is gonna be cool," Fred said.

"I know I can't wait," George said.

Umbridge and Filch watched with evil smiles on their faces from a high window as the students entered the castle.

**And another chapter complete. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update to in a couple of days. So until I'm able to update again, I wish you all a merry christmas and a happy new year. :) **


	22. Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while again. I've been having a little trouble with the site for a while with all of the adds popping up on me and I lost a little interest in the story for a while there to. But don't worry, I will be finishing the story. It's almost done and I want to finish writing it before I post anymore. That way I will be able to post a chapter a day. I'll probably end up posting again sometime next week. I've got other stories that I'm working on to so that's another reason it's taking me a while to finish this one.

Also, thank you so much for all of you who have read and reviewed so far. :)


	23. The New Decree

**Hi guys. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm so sorry it took me a long time again to post another chapter. Like I said, I had lost interest in the story for a while but now I'm getting more ideas. I promise I'll try and make the updates more regular now. Here's Chapter Twenty Two. :)**

Melissa, Fred, and George walked back into the castle and started heading up to their Common Room when a new notice caught Fred's eye.

"Hey guys," Fred said as he turned to his brother and friend. "Look."

Melissa and George stopped in their tracks and they walked over to stand next to Fred. The two then looked up to where Fred was pointing and they saw that yet another notice had been hung to the wall. It said, 'All student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-inform may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or belong to an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.'

"We've got to go tell Harry," Melissa said as she led the way up the Grand Staircase. "This can't be a coincidence. She knows."

"But how," George asked as he and Fred followed her to the Common Room.

"There were people listening in that pub," Melissa reminded him. "And let's face it, we don't know how many people who turned up we can trust. Any one of them could have run off and told Umbridge."

No more was said until the three reached reached the Common Room. Melissa quickly said the password and the three climbed through the portrait hole. They found Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting by the fire and they rushed over to them.

"Guys," Melissa said. "Did you see the new notice that Umbridge had posted up near the Great Hall?"

"The one about not being aloud to form an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club without permission from the High Inquisitor," Hermione asked. "I saw it. I was just telling Harry and Ron about it."

"One of the students who came to the meeting must have ratted us out," Ron said furiously.

"No, they couldn't have," Hermione told them.

"Why not Granger," Fred asked as he took a seat on the couch. Melissa and George sat on either side of him.

"Because I put a jinx on that piece of parchment we all signed," Hermione explained. "Believe me, if anyone's run off and told Umbridge we'll know exactly who they are and they will really regret it."

"What will happen to them," George asked.

"Well, put it this way," Hermione said with a small smile. "It'll make Eloise Midgen's acne look like a couple of cute freckles."

"Blimey Granger," Fred said clearly impressed. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"Let's head down to the Great Hall," Hermione suggested.

The others nodded and they followed her out of the portrait hole. Once they arrived in the Great Hall, they immediately heard students talking about the new notice. When they arrived at the Gryffindor Table Ginny came over to them.

"What are we going to do now that she knows," Ginny said. "Are we going to still go on with it?"

"Of course we are," Harry told her.

"Knew you'd say that," George said with a smile on his face.

"The Prefects as well," Fred asked as he glanced at Ron and then Hermione.

"Of course we are," Hermione told him.

Just then, Angelina came running up to the table looking frantic. "Guys," Angelina said as she approached them.

"What is it Angelina," Melissa asked.

"Do you realize she's including Quidditch in her notice," Angelina asked. "We have to go and ask permission to re-inform the Gryffindor team!"

"What," Harry, Melissa, and the Weasley Twins shouted together.

"You've got to be joking," Ron said with an angry look on his face.

"I'm not," Angelina said. "You read the sign, it mentions teams to! So listen you two," she said as she turned to Harry and Melissa. "Please, don't lose your tempers with Umbridge again or she might not let us play anymore!"

"Okay," Harry and Melissa said together.

"We promise to be good," Melissa added.

After lunch Harry, Melissa, Ron, and Hermione headed to their afternoon classes. First was History of Magic where they listened to Professor Binns drone on and on about Giant Wars. After History of Magic, Melissa and Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Ron as the two headed off for Ancient Ruins while Harry and Ron headed off to Divination.

Melissa couldn't have been happier when the bell finally rang letting the students know that the lesson was done for the day. She couldn't believe that their Ancient Ruins Professor gave them more homework. She was struggling in that class as it was. But Melissa was just managing to pass with the help of Hermione.

After Ancient Ruins, the two met up with Harry and Ron for their last class of the day which was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"How was Ancient Ruins," Harry asked.

"Horrible," Melissa said.

"How can you say it was horrible," Hermione said with a shocked expression on her face. "It was fascinating. Ancient Ruins is one of my favorite classes."

"Yeah well it's on my least favorite class list," Melissa said.

Once they arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Hermione stopped them before they entered.

"Remember you two, don't lose your tempers," Hermione warned Harry and Melissa. "You heard what Angelina said. She might not let Gryffindor play Quidditch if you do."

"Yeah yeah we know," Harry said as he entered the classroom and took his seat.

Once everyone was seated, Professor Umbridge walked up to the front of the room and smiled at them all. "Good afternoon class," Umbridge said in her fake girly voice. "Please turn to page thirty four of Defensive Magical Theory and read the third chapter entitled, The Case for Non Offensive Responses to Magical Attack. There will be no need to talk."

As she sat down at her desk, the class opened their books and began to read. After a long hour, the bell finally rang. Everyone quickly gathered up their things and headed out of the classroom and to the Great Hall for dinner. Once they arrived at the Gryffindor Table, Fred and George came over to them.

"Guess what we found out," Fred said as he sat down on Melissa's right.

"What," Melissa asked.

"Umbridge gave Slytherin permission to play Quidditch," Fred said.

"If she gave Slytherin permission then she'll have to give permission to the other Quidditch teams as well," George added as he sat on Melissa's left.

"Don't be so sure," Harry said. "She's not exactly a reasonable person in case you've forgotten."

"Guys," Angelina said as she made her way over to them. "You aren't going to believe this. There's no Quidditch practice."

"What," Harry and Melissa said together with shocked expressions on their faces.

"But we kept our tempers," Melissa told her.

"We didn't say a word," Harry added.

"I know," Angelina said. "She just said she needed a bit of time to consider."

"Consider what," Ron said angrily. "She's given the Slytherins permission."

"This is completely unfair," Fred said with a look of anger on his face. "That slimy old toad."

After dinner, they headed up to their Common Room for the night. Once they climbed through the portrait hole, they headed over to the good chairs by the fire. But almost as soon as they arrived, Melissa heard a knocking sound on one of the windows. She turned her head and saw that Hedwig was on the ledge.

"Harry," Melissa said as she glanced at her brother.

"What," Harry asked.

"Look," Melissa said as she pointed to the window.

Harry turned his attention to the area where Melissa was pointing and saw his owl pecking on the glass. He got up and walked over to the window and opened it. Hedwig flew in and landed on one of the small tables. She then held out her leg and Harry untied the letter that was attached to it. After he pet her she flew out of the window towards the Owlery. Harry opened the letter and saw that it was from Sirius. The letter said, today same time same place.

"Who's the letter from," Melissa asked as Harry took his seat in the armchair he had been sitting in before.

"Snuffles," Harry said in a quiet voice. "It said, today same time same place."

"The fireplace," Ron asked.

"That's where he met us last time," Melissa told him. She then glanced at her watch and saw that they had ten minutes before he would show up. "I hope people clear out of here in time. We've only got ten minutes till midnight."

Ten minutes later, Melissa got her wish and the students started to head up to their dorms for the night. The only ones that were left in the Common Room now were Harry, Melissa, Ron, Hermione, and the Weasley Twins.

"Wonder what's keeping him," Harry asked as he glanced at his watch and saw that it was already a minute passed midnight.

As if on cue, Sirius's head appeared in the fire and a smile appeared on his face.

"Hello," Sirius said.

"Hi," everyone said with smiles on their faces.

"How are things," Sirius asked.

"Not good," Melissa told her godfather.

"The Ministry's forced through another decree, which means we're not allowed to have Quidditch teams or," Harry started to say but Sirius finished for him.

"Secret Defense Against the Dark Arts groups," he asked.

"How did you know about that," Harry asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"You want to choose your meeting places more carefully," Sirius warned. "The Hog's Head's not a very good place to meet."

"Well, it's better than the Three Broomsticks," Hermione told him. "That's always packed with people."

"Which means you'd have been harder to overhear," Sirius said.

"Who overheard us," Fred asked.

"Mundungus, of course," Sirius told them. "He was the witch under the veil."

"That was Mundungus," Harry asked. "What was he doing in the Hog's Head?"

"What do you think he was doing," Sirius asked. "Keeping an eye on you and Melissa."

"We're still being followed," Melissa asked angrily.

"Yes you are," Sirius said. "And just as well isn't it?"

"What do you mean," Harry asked.

"Well, if the first thing you two are doing is on your weekend off is organize an illegal defense group," Sirius said with a smirk on his face. "It's a good idea he was there then."

"Why was Dung hiding from us," George asked. "We would have liked to have seen him."

"He was banned from the Hog's Head twenty years ago," Sirius explained. "And that barman's got a long memory. We lost Moody's spare Invisibility Cloak when Sturgis was arrested, so Dung's been dressing as a witch a lot lately. Anyway Fred, George, Ron, I've sworn to pass on a message from your mother."

"What's that," Fred asked.

"She says on no account whatsoever are you to take part in an illegal secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group," Sirius told them. "She says you'll be expelled for sure and your futures will be ruined. She says there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend yourselves later and that you are too young to be worrying about that stuff right now. She also advises, Harry, Melissa, and Hermione not to proceed with the group, though she accepts that she has no authority over either of them and simply begs them to remember that she has their best interests at heart. She would have written all this to you, but if the owl had been intercepted you'd have all be in real trouble, and she can't say it for herself because she's on duty tonight."

"On duty," Ron asked with confusion on his face. "Doing what?"

"Never you mind, just stuff for the Order," Sirius said. "So it's fallen to me to be the messenger and make sure you tell her I passed it all on, because I don't think she trusts me to."

"So," Melissa said after a few seconds of silence. "You want us to say that we won't take part in the defense group?"

"Me," Sirius asked with a small chuckle. "Certainly not. I think it's an excellent idea."

"Really," Harry asked with a smile on his face. "You do?"

"Of course I do," Sirius said. "Do you think your father and I would have lain down and taken orders from an old hag like Umbridge?"

"But last term all you did was tell Harry and me to be careful and not to take risks," Melissa reminded him.

"Last year all the evidence was that someone inside Hogwarts was trying to kill you two," Sirius said. "This year we know that there's someone outside Hogwarts who'd like to kill us all, so I think learning to defend yourselves properly is a very good idea."

"And if we do get expelled," Hermione asked.

"Hermione, this whole thing was your idea," Harry said turning to her.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts now," Melissa said turning to her as well.

"I'm not," Hermione told them. "I just wondered what Sirius thought.

"Well, better expelled and able to defend yourselves than sitting safely in school without a clue," Sirius told them.

"The man makes a point," George said.

"I agree with you there," Fred said.

"So," Sirius said as he glanced at them all. "How are you organizing this group? Where are you meeting?"

"Well, that's a bit of a problem," Harry told him. "Dunno where we're going to be able to go."

"How about the Shrieking Shack," Sirius suggested.

"No," Melissa said. "It's too small."

"Hmm," Sirius said as he thought for a second. "Well, I'm sure you'll come up with somewhere. There used to be a pretty roomy secret passageway behind that big mirror on the fourth floor. You might have enough space to practice jinxes in there."

"It's blocked," Fred told him.

"Yeah, it was caved in," George added.

"Oh," Sirius said. "Well, I'll have a think and get back to," but he didn't have a chance to finish because he suddenly whipped his head around looking at something the others couldn't see.

"Sirius," Harry and Melissa asked together.

But he suddenly vanished before their eyes. Harry and Melissa looked at the flames where Sirius's head had been for a few seconds before turning to look at their friends.

"Why did he," Harry started to say but Hermione suddenly let out a gasp and pointed to the flames.

Harry and Melissa turned back to the flames and saw that a hand had appeared. It looked like it was moving around trying to catch something. It was a stubby, short fingered hand covered in ugly old fashioned rings. The six of them ran for it. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George ran up to the boy's dormitory and Melissa and Hermione ran up to the girl's dormitory. They had just seen Umbridge's hand in the flames.

**That's the end of Chapter Twenty Two. I'll try my best to have the next chapter either posted tomorrow or the next day. :)**


	24. Quidditch Practice and Scars

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Here's the next Chapter. :)**

"I can't believe how close Umbridge was to catching Sirius," Melissa said to Fred and George as they took a seat in front of the fire the next morning.

"But how could she have found out about him meeting us in the fire," Fred asked in the same quiet voice.

"Umbridge is having the mail intercepted," George reminded them. "Maybe she somehow got a hold of Hedwig."

"That's always possible," Melissa said. "What do you think would have happened if she had caught Sirius?"

"He would have been sent back to Azkaban faster than he could blink," Fred told her.

"Well, all I know is that he shouldn't meet us in the fire again," Melissa said. "It's too risky. I don't want to see him in Azkaban again. But how are we going to let him know not to meet us in the Common Room anymore?"

"I'm pretty sure he won't risk it again Melissa," George assured his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I mean he's not exactly stupid," Fred added. "He knows she nearly got him once."

Just then Harry, Ron, and Hermione came down to the Common Room from their dormitories.

"When did you get up," Hermione asked when she saw that Melissa was awake.

"Oh I got up about an hour ago," Melissa told her. "I couldn't sleep very well, not after what happened last night."

"Yeah I couldn't sleep well either," Harry said. "It was a close one that's for sure."

"Guys," Angelina said with excitement in her voice as she climbed through the portrait hole. She then rushed over to them with a large smile on her face. "I got permission to re-inform the Quidditch team!"

"Really," Harry and Melissa said with smiles on their faces.

"That's great," the Weasleys said together.

"Yeah," Angelina said with excitement in her voice. "I went to McGonagall and I think she might have appealed to Dumbledore. Anyway, Umbridge had to give in. Ha! So I want you down at the pitch at seven o' clock tonight all right, because we've got to make up time, you realize we're only three weeks away from our first match?"

"We'll be there," Harry assured her.

"Make sure you are," Angelina said before she headed out of the portrait hole again.

Later that night, Harry, Ron, Melissa, Fred, and George headed to the Quidditch pitch to practice. They all groaned once they left the castle because it was pouring.

"Great," Melissa said with sarcasm in her voice as they headed to the pitch. "I hate playing in the rain."

"You and me both," Harry agreed.

"You know I have an easy way to get out of this," Fred said as they entered the changing rooms.

"What's that," Melissa asked.

"We could use one of our Skiving Snackboxes," Fred said.

"Brilliant idea," George said with a smile on his face. "But which one should we use? The Nosebleed Nougat? Or maybe the Fainting Fancies?"

"What about you," Fred said as he turned to Melissa. "Would you like to use one?"

"As much as I'd love to use one of our Snackboxes to get out of practice today we can't," Melissa told them. "We promised Angelina remember?"

"Yeah I guess your right," George said.

"Good boy," Melissa said with a smile as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"All right everyone listen up," Angelina said as she entered the room in her uniform. "I know it's not ideal weather, but there's a good chance we'll be playing Slytherin in conditions like this so it's a good idea to work out how we're going to cope with them. Harry, didn't you do something to your glasses to stop the rain fogging them up when we played Hufflepuff in that storm?"

"Hermione did," Harry told her. "But I think I remember the spell," he then pulled out his wand and tapped his glasses. "Impervius!"

"I think we ought to try that," said Angelina. "If we could just keep the rain off our faces it would really help visibility. All together," she said as she and the rest of her team pulled out their wands and tapped their faces.

"Impervius," everyone shouted. After they said the spell they placed their wands back inside their robes.

"Okay," Angelina said as she shouldered her broom. "Let's go team!"

Everyone grabbed their brooms and followed Angelina out into the pouring rain once more.

"This is mad," Ron said to Harry. "How are we supposed to play in these conditions?"

"I dunno," Harry said. "I guess we just try our best."

"Alright team," Angelina shouted over the roar of the thunder. "On my whistle!"

She then blew hard into the whistle and everyone soared into the air. Mud splattered everywhere as they kicked off. Harry glanced around for the snitch but he couldn't see anything even with the Impervius charm he put on his glasses. One of the chasers passed the quaffle to Melissa but she didn't see it coming until it was right in front of her. She made a grab for it but it was so slippery from the rain that she couldn't hold on to it and she dropped it. She made a dive for it and when she caught it she flew back up to where the other players were. She looked around for a chaser to pass it to and she saw Ron not too far away from her.

"Ron," Melissa shouted. "I'm passing the quaffle to you!"

"Okay," Ron yelled back as he spun around to face her.

Melissa threw the quaffle to him. But like Melissa, he too had managed to drop it because of how slippery it was.

Angelina kept them at it for an hour before she finally gave up. She blew her whistle and everyone flew back towards the ground. Once they landed, they walked back to the changing rooms trying not to slip on the wet grass.

"That was the worst practice ever," Melissa said as she caught a towel that George had tossed her.

"I hope we never have to play in those conditions," Ron said as he dried his soaking wet hair.

Just then Harry and Melissa let out yells of pain as their hands moved towards their scars. It felt like they were on fire.

"What's wrong," Fred asked with concern in his voice as he, George, and Ron walked up to them.

"Yeah is everything okay," Angelina asked.

"Yeah," Harry and Melissa lied.

As everyone cleared out of the changing rooms, Ron, Fred, and George hung back to see what really happened.

"Okay what happened," Ron asked.

"Was it your scars," George asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I don't remember them hurting like that in a while," Melissa said. "The pain was horrible."

"But he can't be near us now can he," Ron asked looking around with a frightened look on his face.

"No," Harry assured him. "He's probably miles away. Our scars hurt because he was angry."

"Did you two see him," Fred asked. "Did you get a vision or something?"

"He...he wants something done," Melissa explained. "But it's not happening fast enough."

"But...how do you know," Ron asked.

"We just do," Harry said.

"Is this what it was about last time," Ron asked. "When your scars hurt in Umbridge's office? You know Who was angry?"

"No," Harry and Melissa said together.

"Last time, it was because he was pleased," Melissa told them. "Really pleased."

"He thought something good was going to happen," Harry added.

"You two could take over for Trelawney," Ron said.

"We're not making prophecies," Melissa said a little angrier than she intended.

"No you're not," Fred said. "What the two of you are doing is reading You Know Who's mind."

"I don't think it's his mind," Harry told them. "More like his mood. We're just getting flashes of what mood he's in. Dumbledore said something like this was happening last year. He said that when Voldemort was near me or Melissa, or when he was feeling hatred, we could tell. Well now we're feeling it when he's pleased to."

"You've got to tell someone," Ron suggested.

"We told Sirius last time," Melissa reminded him.

"Well, tell him about it this time," Ron said.

"They can't," Fred told his brother. "Umbridge is watching the owls and the fires remember?"

"Well then tell Dumbledore," Ron said.

"Dumbledore already knows," Melissa told him. "There's no point in telling him."

"But Dumbledore would want to know," George said.

"Come on," Melissa said as she pulled her cloak tightly around her and started to head back to the castle. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Harry was the next to leave followed by Ron, Fred, and George.

**And that's the end of another chapter. The next chapter will be the start of Dumbledore's Army. I'll try and update soon. :)**


	25. The DA Meetings

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews and adding this story to your favorites and alerts. I'm really sorry about not updating this story in a while but I had some major writer's block. But I'm back now and hopefully I'll finish the story by next month. Anyways here's the next chapter. :)**

As Harry, Melissa, Ron, and Hermione were working on their homework in the Common Room, Neville suddenly burst through the portrait hole and rushed over to them.

"Harry, Melissa," Neville said as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"You okay Neville," Melissa asked with concern in her voice as she and the others looked up at him.

"Yeah I'm fine," Neville assured her. "But I think I've found the perfect place for us to practice Defense Against the Dark Arts. You've got to come see."

"Okay Neville," Harry said as they got to their feet. "Let us just grab Fred, George, and Ginny."

"Alright," Neville said.

Neville waited patiently for Harry and Melissa to get the Weasley twins and Ginny and when they did, he led them to a door on the seventh floor that seemed to appear out of no where. Once everyone walked inside, their eyes grew wide.

"Whoa," Melissa said with wide eyes as she, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Neville stood in the middle of a large room. "What is this place?"

"It's the Room of Requirement," Hermione explained. "I can't believe you've found it Neville."

"Uh, what exactly is the Room of Requirement," Ron asked.

"It's also known as the Come and Go Room," Hermione said. "The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has a real need of it. And is always equipped with the seekers needs."

"So, say you really needed the toilet," Ron asked Hermione.

But the moment he asked this, a toilet appeared behind them causing the Weasley Twins, Ginny, Melissa, Harry and Neville to chuckle. Hermione just let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Charming Ronald," Hermione told him. "But yes, that is the general idea."

"It's brilliant," Harry said with a smile on his face. "It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back."

"Then let's do just that," Melissa said with a smile on her face as she turned to her brother.

Harry returned the smile and he nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Melissa gathered everyone up that signed their names on the piece of paper at the last meeting. They were now in the Room of Requirement and Harry and Melissa took up their position as their teachers.

Harry and Melissa had set up a statue holding a wand for them to practice the spell Expelliarmus. Neville was up first and he was looking extremely nervous. Harry and Melissa stood on either side of him so they could help him.

Neville glanced at Harry nervously and he gave him an encouraging smile. He then glanced at Melissa who smiled and nodded at him.

"Go for it Neville," Melissa said.

Neville faced the target and took in a deep breath. He then held his wand up and said, "Expelliarmus." However, instead of the spell knocking the wand out of the statue's hand, his own wand flew out of his hand and flew backwards over the heads of the students who quickly ducked to avoid being hit.

"I'm hopeless," Neville said with a sigh.

"No you're not Neville," Melissa said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You're just flourishing your wand too much," Harry told him. "Try it like this. Expelliarmus," Harry shouted as he waved his wand in front of him. The spell knocked the wand out of the statue's hand and Neville's eyes widened.

* * *

"You will please copy the approved text four times, to ensure maximum protection," Umbridge told the fifth year students during their next Defense Against the Dark Arts class. "There will be no need to talk."

"No need to think is more like it," Hermione said with anger in her voice as Umbridge walked passed her.

"Expelliarmus," Neville whispered as he practiced waving his wand underneath his desk.

"Wands away," Umbridge said as she passed him.

* * *

A few kids were seen by Mr. Filch walking as causally as possible towards a wall. But by the time that Mr. Filch had rushed towards them, they seemed to have disappeared through it.

He looked both angry and confused that a couple of kids were able to sneak passed him like that.

* * *

"Okay, why don't we try a bit of stunning," Melissa said as she and Harry walked to opposite ends of the room with their wands in their hands. Students were divided up on each side of the room so they could all see better.

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal," Harry explained. "It's sort of a wizard's bread and butter really."

"The spell we're about to show you is called Stupefy," Melissa explained as she and Harry came to a stop at the opposite ends of the room and faced each other.

"The important thing to remember is that you always want to be quicker than your opponent," Harry explained. "You don't want to give them the advantage of the first attack. Remember to watch their every move."

"We're going to do a bit of a duel to show you the spell and what it does," Melissa explained. "Remember what Harry said, always watch the attacker's every move."

"Ready," Harry asked.

"Ready," Melissa said with a nod of her head.

"Who do you think will attack first," Ron asked in a whisper.

"Harry," Dean Thomas whispered.

"No way, they'll both attack at once," George said in a whisper.

"Quiet," Hermione ordered in a whisper.

The room got quiet as they watched the twins bow to each other and hold their wands out in front of them.

"Stupefy," the twins shouted at the same time. A jet of red light shot out of the tips of their wands and headed right at each other. When their spells collided with each other, they were knocked off their feet and they flew backwards before slamming into the ground.

"Told you," George said to Dean with a grin on his face causing everyone to chuckle.

"Okay, that hurt," Melissa groaned as she pushed herself into a sitting position and rubbed her back.

"You okay," Harry asked his sister as he got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"I'm good," Melissa said as she got to her feet and dusted herself off.

"Alright, who would like to come up here and try that spell," Harry asked everyone. The students raised their hands eagerly and Harry spoke. "We'll be the target so we can help you out."

"Speak for yourself," Melissa said as she rubbed her back causing everyone to chuckle.

Harry let out a laugh as she went to stand next to him. "Okay fine, I'll be the target," Harry told her with a smile on his face. "You stand by and assist."

"That I can live with," Melissa said with a smile as she patted his back causing him to groan in pain.

"Okay let's see, how about you Nigel," Harry said as he pointed to a small boy in his first year.

Everyone lowered their hands as Nigel walked to the opposite end of the room and faced Harry.

"Alright Nigel, give me your best shot," Harry said.

Nigel took a deep breath and held his wand out in front of him. "Stupefy," he shouted. A red jet of light shot out of his wand and collided with Harry. Harry was knocked off of his feet once more and he flew backwards and slammed into the ground.

"Good," Harry groaned as he got to his feet. "Not bad at all Nigel."

* * *

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," Ron assured Hermione as they were getting ready to try the spell out on each other.

"Thanks Ron," Hermione said with a large smile on her face as Ron walked to the opposite end of the room from her.

Harry was standing off on the left side of the room with a group of students while Melissa stood on the right side with another group of students.

"One sickle," Melissa heard Fred whisper to George.

"You're on," George whispered back from his spot beside Melissa.

"Come on Ron," Dean shouted causing other guys to cheer for him.

"Go Hermione," Parvati Patil shouted causing other girls to cheer for her.

The room then grew quiet as Ron and Hermione stared at each other for a moment. Then Ron went to make his move, but before he even rose his wand into the air, Hermione shouted Stupefy and her spell collided with him. He let out a scream as he was knocked off his feet and thrown backwards.

"Thank you," Fred said with a large grin on his face as George handed him a sickle.

"Shut up," George told Fred as he paid him.

Melissa chuckled slightly as she patted her boyfriend's arm.

"I let her do that," Ron said as he walked over to his older brothers and Melissa.

"Right," Fred said with a smirk on his face as he folded his arms.

"It's a good man isn't it," Ron asked. Fred was trying his hardest to keep a straight face on as Ron continued. "It's completely intentional."

"Good try Ron," Melissa told her friend with an encouraging smile. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Fred was about to start laughing so she slapped him upside the head before walking away.

George let out a chuckle as he watched his girlfriend walk back over to Harry.

* * *

After the lesson, Harry, Melissa and the Weasley Twins walked out of the Room of Requirement first to make sure no one was around to see them leave. Harry gave Melissa the Marauders Map to check if the coast was clear while Harry kept lookout.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to know good," Melissa whispered as she tapped the map with her wand. Fred and George glanced over her shoulder to look at the map and the three of them saw that Filch was right around the corner. "Filch is nearby."

"He looks like he isn't moving," George said.

"Come on," Melissa told the twins as she led the way to the end of the hall where the three of them peeked around a corner to find Filch sitting in a chair in front of a wall. It looked as though he was sound asleep.

"Looks like Filch is getting curious," Fred whispered with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Shall the three of us set up one of our traps," George asked with the same mischievous grin.

"Not just yet," Melissa told them. "Come on, let's go tell Harry."

The twins nodded and the three of them rushed over to where Harry was keeping lookout.

"Filch is just around the corner Harry," Melissa informed her brother.

"What," Harry asked with wide eyes.

"Don't worry we're fine," Fred assured him.

"Yeah, he's out like a light," George added.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and he ushered the students out of the Room of Requirement and told them to quickly go back to their Common Rooms.

* * *

The next morning as Melissa and the Weasley twins were heading to their classes, they heard chattering among the students in the main hallway where Filch had hung all of the Educational Degree plaques on the wall.

"Wonder what's going on over there," Fred said as he glanced at his twin and friend.

"Only one way to find out," George told them.

Melissa and Fred nodded and they walked over to where the students were gathered. Their eyes grew wide when they saw Filch hanging yet another sign.

"You've got to be kidding me," Melissa whispered so only Fred and George could hear her. "Another Degree."

"She's up to 82 now," Fred said with disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah well I know I'm not telling her a damn thing," George told them.

"We're not either," Melissa and Fred said together.

The new Educational Degree #82 said that 'All students will submit to questioning about Illicit Activities.'

"I've got to go find Harry," Melissa told them as she began walking again. "I wonder if he knows about this."

"Okay, we'll see you later," Fred and George told her.

"Bye," Melissa said with a wave.

Melissa found Harry as he was about to head into Transfiguration and she quickly pulled him aside.

"Melissa, is something wrong," Harry asked his sister.

"Yes, did you happen to see the new Educational Degree on the wall outside of the Great Hall," Melissa asked.

"Are you talking about the one that says Umbridge is going to question students about illegal activities," Harry asked.

"That would be the one," Melissa said. "Think we'll be okay?"

"As long as no one says anything we will be," Harry told her. "And I don't think anyone will say anything. So don't worry too much about it now."

"Okay," Melissa said as she followed him into the classroom.

* * *

They were now back in the Room of Requirement and Harry and Melissa were back to teaching. Harry and Neville were facing a target that Harry had set up for him so he could practice his Expelliarmus spell.

"Okay Neville, now focus on a fixed point and try again," Harry told his friend.

Neville took a deep breath and aimed his wand at the target's wand. "Expelliarmus," Neville shouted but nothing happened.

* * *

"Okay, very good everyone," Harry said with a smile on his face as he walked around a group of students who had their wands raised and they were all working together to levitate Melissa off of the ground. "Keep your concentration. If one of you loses concentration at all, then the spell will wear off and my sister will fall."

"So please keep your concentration," Melissa begged the students who chuckled slightly.

Out of the corner of Melissa's eye, she saw Harry move over to Cho to help her out a little.

"A little higher," Harry instructed her as he raised her wand arm into the air higher.

Once Harry let go, Cho lowered her wand and she turned her attention away from Melissa to look at Harry.

"Harry," Melissa screamed as she started to fall. She closed her eyes waiting to feel the hard ground against her back. But instead of feeling the ground, she felt herself land in someone's arms.

"You can open your eyes now," George told his girlfriend with a grin on his face.

Melissa did as she was told and saw that she had landed in George's arms. "Thanks George," Melissa said with a smile on her face.

"Anytime," George told her.

Melissa turned in Harry's direction and she sent an angry glare at him. It was a good thing she was still in George's arms because she would have so hurt him for distracting Cho.

"Okay, well um how about we go onto the next lesson now shall we," Harry suggested as he slowly backed away from his sister as he watched George set her back on her feet.

* * *

After leaving the meeting, Melissa, Fred, and George saw that Filch was still sitting around the corner from where the room was located and the twins turned to her.

"Now can we get him," Fred and George asked her together.

"Okay, we can get him," Melissa told them with a smile on her face. "But nothing too drastic."

"What about if we slip him some fever fudge," Fred suggested.

"That's the one that can leave boils on one's face right," Melissa asked.

"Yep," George said with a nod of his head.

"Do it," Melissa told them.

The twins smiled their mischievous smiles and left to go get the fever fudge ready.

* * *

As they were in the DA meeting the next day, Fred and George went up to Harry and Melissa with large smiles on their faces.

"We've done it," the twins said together.

"Slipped the fudge to him just this morning," Fred said.

"And," Harry asked.

"Boils everywhere," George said causing Melissa to chuckle.

"Excellent," Harry and Melissa said together.

"Yeah, but of course now Umbitch has a new Degree out," Fred told them. "Something to do with an Inquisitorial Squad."

"Anyone's welcome to join for "extra credit," George added. "No doubt another one of her society things to try and stop us."

"She can recruit as many people as she wants," Harry told them. "She won't stop us."

"Good," Fred said with a smile on his face.

"Figured you say something like that," George added with the same smile.

"Okay guys, back to practicing," Melissa said.

They nodded and they went to join the other students.

* * *

"Working hard is important," Harry instructed as he walked around the room of students. "But there's something that matters even more, believing in yourself."

Melissa smiled to herself as she watched the students progressing with their spells. She was so proud of them and so glad that she and Harry had agreed to teach them.

"Think of it this way guys," Melissa added as she continued to move around the room with her brother. "Every great wizard in history has started out as nothing more than what we are now...students."

"If they can do it, why not us," Harry added.

"Reducto," Ginny suddenly shouted.

Everyone turned in her direction and saw her spell collide with a target. Once it hit the target, it exploded on contact and turned into ash. Harry and Melissa turned to each other and smiled.

* * *

On the last day of the DA meetings a few weeks before the Christmas holiday, something happened that Harry and Melissa were very proud of. Neville Longbottom had finally used Expelliarmus right and was able to knock Parvati's wand out of her hand. Everyone's eyes grew wide out of shock at first but then they went over to Neville to congratulate him.

"Fantastic Neville," Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Well done," Melissa said as she patted her friend's back. "We knew you could do it."

"Thanks guys," Neville said.

"Okay so that's it for this lesson," Harry told the students after everyone quieted down. "Now, we're not going to be meeting again until after the holidays so just keep practicing on your own as best you can and well done everyone."

"Great work guys," Melissa told everyone with a smile on her face. "Harry and I are very proud at what you've accomplished so far."

With that said, everyone started leaving the Room of Requirement. Melissa looked around for Harry and saw that he was trying to make his way over to Cho but Fred and George had stopped him. She chuckled as she made her way over to her brother and the twins.

"Come now guys, I think Harry's trying to talk to someone," Melissa said as she grabbed George's hand and Fred's arm and started dragging them away. Harry mouthed thank you and she nodded her head.

"Who was Harry trying to talk to," Fred asked as they started walking down the hallway.

"Cho," Melissa told him. "He kind of fancies her."

"Does he now," Fred asked with a smile on his face. "I bet they're in there snogging right now."

"What if they are," Melissa asked. "It's their business not ours."

"Sure sure," Fred said. "But I'm sure you'll hear all about it in the common room later on. And speaking of snogging, look what's just up ahead of us. A mistletoe. Don't want to break tradition now do you," he added with a wink as he headed up to the common room by himself.

"It is tradition after all," George said with a smile on his face as he looked down at his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wouldn't want to break it," Melissa said with a smile as she placed her arms around his neck. "But should we risk it with Umbitch and her Inquisitorial Squad running around?"

"You're asking if we should risk something as simple as a kiss when you're risking expulsion teaching a secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group," George asked with disbelief in his voice.

"Good point," Melissa said with a chuckle. She then leaned in and kissed him passionately. He quickly responded and he pulled her close to him. With all these damn rules that Umbridge had now, this was the first kiss that they had in a while and they definitely missed it. I mean sure, they could kiss in the common room but there wasn't much privacy in there. They really didn't like the idea of snogging in front of everyone so they were both actually really glad that Fred had pointed out the mistletoe to them. They saw this as a moment or two where they could be alone together and they were definitely going to take it.

But just then, their moment was ruined when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Their eyes popped open and they parted from the kiss but Melissa was too nervous to look behind her to see who it was so she buried her face in George's chest and spoke.

"George, please tell me that's not a teacher behind us," Melissa said.

"Nope it's not a teacher," George said with a relieved sigh. "It's just Harry."

Melissa let go of George and she turned to face her brother. An awkward silence filled the air for a few seconds before Harry spoke. "Uh, sorry to interrupt but you two might want to head back to the common room. "I've just checked the map and Filch is on his way."

"Oh, thanks for the warning Harry," Melissa said as the three of them started heading up the Grand Staircase.

"No problem," Harry said. "But can you just promise me one thing?"

"Sure what," Melissa asked.

"Next time you two are gonna snog, do it somewhere private," Harry said. "I'd rather not see it if you don't mind."

"I thought you were okay with me dating your sister Harry," George said.

"Doesn't mean I want to see it," Harry said causing the other two to chuckle.

**And that's the end of another chapter. The next chapter will have a Quidditch game in it. I'll update soon. :)**


	26. First Game of the Season

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. Here's the next chapter. :)**

The morning of the first Quidditch game of the year arrived and it was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Everyone was excited and looking forward to the match, well everyone except Ron who was a nervous wreck. The moment he and Harry woke up and joined Melissa and Hermione in the Common Room, he looked pale and looked like he was about to be sick.

"Ron, are you alright," Hermione asked with concern in her voice.

When he didn't say anything, Harry answered for him. "He's just nervous that's all."

"I know I'll lose the match for Gryffindor," Ron said as he took a seat on the couch next to Hermione. "What was I thinking trying out for Keeper? Malfoy's right, I'll just humiliate myself."

"Okay, that's it," Melissa said as she got to her feet. Ron looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sick of you putting yourself down all the time. You're a good Keeper and I'm not just saying that. But I do have something that I want to give you to help boost your confidence. Be right back."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched her rush up the stairs to the girls' dormitories with confusion on their faces.

"Do you know what's going on Harry," Ron asked his friend.

"No idea," Harry admitted. He was just as confused as Ron and Hermione were. What was she going to give him?

A moment later, Melissa returned to the Gryffindor Common room, hiding something behind her back. "Ron, I want you to have this," Melissa said as she held her Nimbus 2000 out to him.

"You want me to have your Nimbus 2000," Ron asked with a look of shock on his face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you mad? I can't except something like that?"

"Sure you can," Melissa said. "Look, I don't need it anymore now that I've got a Firebolt. My Nimbus is just sitting in my trunk collecting dust."

"But you don't understand, I can't except something that expensive from you," Ron told her. "I'd never be able to pay you back."

"I don't want you to pay me back," Melissa said. "Call it an early Christmas present."

"But," Ron started to protest but Melissa cut him off.

"No buts," Melissa said. "Please just take it. I want you to have it."

Ron reached out and took the broomstick from her. "Thanks," Ron said quietly. He was still in complete shock that she had given him such an amazing broom.

"Come on Ron," Harry said as he got to his feet. "You'll feel much better once you've had some breakfast."

Ron nodded and he got to his feet along with Hermione and Melissa.

"Here, I'll take the Nimbus to the Quidditch Pitch for you," Melissa said as the four of them started heading down the Grand Staircase. "We don't need Malfoy saying anything about it."

"Thanks," Ron said as he handed her his new broomstick.

"You're not going to have any breakfast Melissa," Hermione asked.

"I'm good," Melissa assured her. "I'll meet you guys down there. Make sure he eats something."

"Don't worry, we will," Harry said.

Melissa waved goodbye to them and headed for the Quidditch pitch. Once she headed outside, she saw a few Slytherins wearing crown shaped badges on the front of their robes. There was something written on the badge but she couldn't see it until the Slytherin Captain Montague pointed it out to her.

"Like the badge Potter," Montague said coldly. Melissa's eyes grew wide when she read what was on it. In big bold letters it said, 'WEASLEY IS OUR KING.' "I'll have to be sure to thank Weasley for Slytherin's soon to be easy victory. Oh and wait until you've heard the song that Malfoy has written."

"You and your friends are so pathetic," Melissa said angrily.

"What the hell did you say," Montague said matching her angry tone.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you were a Slytherin," Melissa said with a smirk on her face. "Should I talk slower so you can understand me?"

Fred and George walked out of the castle and started to make their way towards the Quidditch pitch. They were talking excitedly about the upcoming match. That is, until they spotted the Slytherin Quidditch Captain arguing with Melissa.

"Oh no," George said when he saw the two. "What's that git up to now?"

"I don't know," Fred said glaring at Montague. "But I'm about to find out."

"Right behind you," George said as the two walked over to them.

"You filthy little halfbreed," Montague said. "How dare you call me stupid?"

"Wow, I'm surprised you picked that up," Melissa said.

Montague let out an angry growl and went to pull out his wand but before he even got it out, Fred and George stood in front of her with their wands aimed at him.

"Take that wand out and we jinx you," George warned.

"George, don't," Melissa said as she grabbed his arm. "He's not worth it."

"We heard what he called you," George told her.

"And we're not letting him get away with it," Fred added.

"Yes you are," Melissa said. "You know how these gits are. They're like this before every Quidditch game. Let's just head down to the pitch and ignore him."

"Fine," Fred and George said together as they lowered their wands and followed her down to the Quidditch pitch.

"You know I love you guys but damn it I've never met anyone as stubborn as you two," Melissa groaned.

"Really now," Fred said with a grin on his face. He lightened up a little now that he was away from Montague. "You're pretty stubborn to."

"I am not," Melissa said.

"See, too stubborn to admit that you're stubborn," George teased as he draped an arm around her shoulders. "But that's one of the many things I love about you."

"Ha ha," Melissa laughed sarcastically. She then gave George a peck on the lips.

"So, why do you have your Nimbus and your Firebolt with you," Fred asked her.

"Oh, I gave my Nimbus to Ron," Melissa explained. "I don't need it anymore since I got a Firebolt and I thought that by giving it to Ron, it would help boost up his confidence."

"Did it work," George asked as they entered the changing rooms.

"A little," Melissa said. "But he's still extremely nervous. So be nice to him you two. No teasing. I have a feeling that we'll be hearing enough from the Slytherin's."

"What do you mean," Fred asked.

"Montague showed me a badge in the shape of a crown on the front of his robes," Melissa said. "It said in big bold letters, 'WEASLEY IS OUR KING.' Montague also told me about a song Malfoy has written. That's what the two of us were fighting about."

"Ugh, I hate the Slytherin's," Fred said angrily. "Every last one of them."

"So do we," Melissa and George agreed.

Just then Angelina Johnson came out of the captain's changing room and smiled brightly when she saw them. "Hey guys. Ready to beat the Slytherins?"

"You know it," Fred, George, and Melissa answered together.

"That's what I like to hear," Angelina said. "I can already see the Quidditch Cup in our hands. Where's Harry, Ron, and Alicia?"

"Still at breakfast," Melissa told her. "They should be here soon though."

"I hope so," Angelina said. "How's Ron doing?"

"Not good," Melissa said. "He's nervous but can you really blame him? It is his first game after all. I was bloody terrified my first game. But I gave him my Nimbus so hopefully he'll feel better about himself on the field."

"Really," Angelina asked. She was definitely getting excited now. "I can't believe it! We'll have two Firebolts and a Nimbus 2000 on our team! That cup is ours!"

The twins and Melissa rolled their eyes at their friend as they watched her head back into the Captain's changing room. The three of them finished changing into their Quidditch robes just as Harry, Ron, and Alicia entered the tent. Ron was still looking nervous as he changed into his robes along with Harry and Alicia. He was the only one not talking excitedly about the game.

A few moments later, Angelina came back out with a clipboard in her hands. After smiling at her teammates, she spoke. "Okay everyone, I've only just found out the final lineup for the Slytherin team. Last years Beaters, Derrick and Bole have left now, but it looks as though Montague's replaced them with the usual gorillas, rather than anyone who can fly particularly well. They're two blokes called Crabbe and Goyle, I don't know that much about them."

"We do," Harry, Ron, and Melissa told her.

"Well, they don't look bright enough to tell one end of a broom from another," Angelina said. "But then I was always surprised Derrick and Bole managed to find their way onto the pitch without signposts."

"Crabbe and Goyle are the same way," Harry assured her.

Just then they heard the sound of people talking excitedly outside their tent as they made their way to the stands to watch the game.

"It's time," Angelina told her teammates. "Come on everyone. And good luck out there."

They followed Angelina onto the Quidditch pitch where they were greeted by cheers and boos coming from the students.

"Harry," Melissa whispered to her brother so only he could hear her.

"Yeah," Harry whispered back.

"Did you happen to see the badges the Slytherins were wearing," Melissa asked.

"The ones that said Weasley is our King," Harry asked and she nodded. "Yeah I saw them."

"Did Ron," Melissa asked with a worried look on her face.

"No," Harry said causing her to sigh in relief. "I steered him away from the Slytherins so he wouldn't notice."

"That's good," Melissa said.

Once they got to the center of the pitch, their eyes fell on the Slytherins who had just joined them. Malfoy saw Ron holding his new Nimbus 2000 and an evil smirk appeared on his face as he approached him.

"What did you do Weasley," Malfoy asked the smirk growing. "Did you rob Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley? That is the only way you'd ever get your hands on a Nimbus 2000."

"Shove off Malfoy," Harry said angrily.

Before Malfoy could say anything else to embarrass Ron, Madam Hooch spoke.

"Captains shake hands," Madam Hooch ordered. Angelina Johnson held her hand out to the Slytherin Captain Montague who took it. He glared angrily at her as he looked like he was trying to crush her fingers but she didn't even wince. "Mount your brooms!"

The Gryffindor Quidditch team and the Slytherin Quidditch team did as they were told and Madam Hooch blew the whistle. The balls were released and everyone flew up in the air.

"And welcome one and all to another exciting game of Quidditch," Lee Jordan's voice echoed through the stadium. "It's Slytherin vs. Gryffindor! Gryffindor's got a new Keeper this year! It's Ron Weasley the younger brother of Fred and George who are the team's Beaters! What's that he's flying? I don't believe it! It's a Nimbus 2000! Gryffindor is definitely the unstoppable team that's for sure!"

Harry spun around on his broom and faced the Gryffindor goal posts. He saw that Ron's face was pale from what Lee had said.

"And it's Johnson," Lee continued. "She's passed Warrington, passed Montague, she's...ouch! She's just been hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe! And it's a race to catch the Quaffle by Montague and Melissa! Come on Melissa, you can catch it! And she does! Ooh and Montague slams into her hard causing her veer off course and drop it!

Harry looked down at his sister and saw her moving her right arm in a circle trying to stop the pain from the hit. He glared at Montague who caught the Quaffle. But his glare was replaced by a smile as George sent a Bludger at his head.

"A nice Bludger from George Weasley," Lee shouted. "That's a Bludger to the head for Montague! Serves him right too! He is a disgusting pile of slime!"

"JORDAN," Professor McGonagall shouted. The anger evident in her voice.

"Sorry Professor," Lee apologized. "And Alicia caught the Quaffle! Alicia reverse passes to Melissa and Melissa off! Melissa dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger to the head from Goyle, look at her go! The crowd is loving this! Just listen to them, what's that they're singing?"

Lee stopped commentating on the game for a moment to hear the song that was being sung by the Slytherins.

"Weasley cannot save a thing, he cannot block a single ring, that's why the Slytherins all sing, Weasley is our King," the Slytherins sung together. "Weasley was born in a bin, he always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley will make sure we win, Weasley is our King!"

Harry and Melissa couldn't believe what they had just heard the Slytherins singing. Melissa wanted to desperately glance at Ron to see his expression but she couldn't because she was busy making her way to the other end of the Quidditch pitch to try and score. Harry however, stopped his search for the Snitch for a moment to look at his friend. The song had definitely effected him. He looked more nervous now than before the game even started.

"Come on Melissa, you're almost there," Lee shouted over the singing Slytherins trying to drown them out. "And now it looks like she's just got the Keeper to beat! She's about to shoot! She shoots she...ah and Bletchley the Slytherin's Keeper saved the goal!

After saving the goal, Bletchley tossed the Quaffle to Warrington who sped off towards the other end of the Quidditch pitch. He swerved passed Angelina and Alicia and was just a few feet from Ron.

"Weasley is our King, Weasley is our King, he always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley is our King," the Slytherins started singing again.

Harry abandoned the search for the Snitch once more to glance at Ron. He saw one of the Slytherin Chasers Warrington speeding his way towards him.

"And it's Warrington," Lee shouted. "Warrington with the Quaffle! He's heading for the goal!"

"Weasley cannot save a thing, he cannot block a single ring," the Slytherins sang.

"It looks like it's the first test for Gryffindor's new Keeper Ron," Lee said. "Come on Ron! You can do it!"

Harry watched as Warrington threw the Quaffle straight passed Ron and scored causing the Slytherins to cheer and everyone else to boo.

"Slytherins score," Lee said. "So that's 10 to 0. Bad luck, Ron!

"Weasley was born in a bin, he always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley will make sure we win, Weasley is our King," the Slytherins continued to sing.

"And Gryffindor back in possession," Lee shouted. "And it's Alicia Spinnet ranking up the pitch!"

"Harry what are you doing," Melissa screamed at her brother as she zoomed passed him. "Aren't you supposed to be looking for something?"

"Oh right," Harry said remembering that he was supposed to be searching for the Snitch. He then started circling the pitch looking for any sign of the Snitch.

The game went on until Slytherin led with 40 points. Poor Ron kept letting goals in because of that damn song the Slytherins were singing. Harry circled the Quidditch pitch desperately trying to find the Snitch to end the game.

"Gryffindor in possession," Lee shouted. "Alicia has the Quaffle! She dodges Pucey, ducks Montague, and throws the Quaffle onto Angelina! Angelina is on her way to the Slytherin goal! Ooh and Warrington blocks her path! Angelina tosses the Quaffle to Melissa who flies towards the goal! Look at that girl go! Melissa dodges a Bludger from Crabbe and she shoots! She scores! Gryffindor Score! It's 40 to 10! Well done Melissa! Nice shot!"

Melissa smiled and as she passed Fred, he gave her a high five. Melissa then saw Harry and Malfoy chasing after something. They must have spotted the Snitch. Come on Harry, Melissa thought to herself. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw Crabbe getting ready to send a Bludger at Harry just as he was about to reach out to catch it.

"Fred," Melissa shouted who was closer to him. Fred spun around and glanced at Melissa. She pointed at Crabbe and Fred saw the Bludger flying at Harry.

Fred zoomed down and hit the Bludger hard with his club making it fly back towards the Slytherins. Melissa smiled when she saw that her brother was no longer in harms way. But before she could see if he caught the Snitch or not, she felt something slam into the side of her head hard. The force of the blow caused her to lose her grip on her broom. The next thing she knew, she blacked out and started falling.

**Ooh a cliff hanger lol. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I'll have the next one up tomorrow. :)**


	27. The Dream

**Thank you for the reviews. Oh and by the way, have any of you seen Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 yet? My brother and I went last week and saw it and it was awesome. Except when poor George lost an ear though, that I didn't like. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. :)**

When Melissa woke up a couple of days later, she found herself in the hospital wing. She had a splitting headache and her vision was slightly blurry. She reached up and touched her forehead to find that it had been wrapped in a bandage.

"Melissa, oh thank goodness you're awake," Hermione said with relief in her voice.

"You gave us a scare there for a moment," Ron added.

Melissa turned her head and saw Ron and Hermione sitting in chairs beside her bed.

"How long was I out," Melissa asked.

"Two days," Ron told her.

"What happened," Melissa asked.

"You don't remember," Hermione asked and Melissa shook her head. "You got hit in the head with a Bludger at the last Quidditch match. It hit you so hard that you lost your grip on your broom."

"It was scary," Ron added. "You blacked out and fell off. Luckily, George was close enough to catch you. If he hadn't, you might have ended up with more than a nasty bump on the head."

After they had explained what happened, it was like a light had clicked on in Melissa's head. "The match, who won? Right before I was hit by that Bludger, I saw both Harry and Malfoy chasing after the Snitch. Who caught it?"

"Harry," Ron told her. "Gryffindor won."

A smile appeared on Melissa's face after she heard this news. She then glanced around the room and noticed that Harry, Fred, and George weren't there.

"Where's Harry, Fred, and George," Melissa asked. "How come they're not here making a big fuss about me being in the hospital wing?"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. They both looked as though they didn't want this subject to come up.

"Ron," Melissa asked in a demanding tone. "Hermione?"

"Tell her," Ron whispered to Hermione.

"I'm not telling her," Hermione said firmly. "You tell her. You saw more of it than I did."

"But you're better at this sort of thing," Ron reminded her.

"Oi," Melissa said a little angrier than she intended, but it did get them to shut up and turn to her. "I don't care who tells me but someone had better."

Hermione let out a sigh of defeat and after glaring at Ron, started to explain what happened. "Well, they're sort of in detention."

"Detention," Melissa asked.

"Yes," Hermione said with a nod of her head. "The three of them got detention for a week."

"A week," Melissa asked with a shocked expression on her face. "Why? What did they do?"

"They were sort of in a fight," Ron told her.

"A fight," Melissa asked with concern in her voice. "With who? Are they alright?"

"Don't worry, they're alright," Hermione assured her. "And they got into a fight with Malfoy and Montague."

Melissa let out a sigh and laid her head back on her pillow. "What did Malfoy and Montague do?"

"Well, Montague was furious that you had pointed out the Bludger that Crabbe had sent at Harry to Fred," Ron explained. "Then just as Harry caught the Snitch, Montague grabbed the club from Goyle and sent a Bludger at you. Since Montague is a Chaser that was an illegal move, but since Harry had already caught the Snitch, he got away with it."

"Fred, George, and Harry were furious that Madam Hooch only yelled at him," Hermione continued. "It just started off as a yelling match between the four but then Malfoy had to intervene."

"Malfoy started off by insulting me and Harry," Ron said. "We didn't let it get to us but then he started insulting yours and Harry's parents while Montague was making fun of you and our parents."

"Montague was in the middle of another insult involving you, but George punched him in the face before he could get it out," Hermione told her. "He then jumped on top of him and started punching every part of his body he could reach while Harry was beating up Malfoy. Fred would have been helping if it hadn't been for Angelina and Alicia holding him back."

"The fight would have continued on if McGonagall hadn't put a stop to it," Ron said. "She then took Harry and George to her office to assign punishment but then Umbridge came in. All McGonagall was going to do was give Harry and George detention but Umbridge had another one of her damn degrees."

"Great," Melissa said with annoyance in her voice. "What does this one say?"

"According to Harry, it basically said that the High Inquisitor had the right to alter punishments given to students by a teacher," Hermione explained. "So not only did she give a week's worth of detention to Harry and George but also to Fred."

"What," Melissa asked with a shocked expression on her face. "Why did she give Fred detention? You said he wasn't in the fight?"

"No, I said he would have been in the fight if it hadn't been for Angelina and Alicia holding him back," Hermione corrected.

"They may have been holding him back but the point is he didn't do anything," Melissa said with anger in her voice. "That's not fair."

"I'm sorry to break this to you mate, but we haven't even gotten to the unfair part yet," Ron told her.

"Oh no," Melissa groaned. "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not, but you'll find out eventually," Ron said. "Not only did Umbridge give Harry, Fred, and George detention but she gave them a lifetime ban from Quidditch. They're not a loud to play anymore and neither are you."

"What," Melissa shouted. There was no mistaking the rage in her voice. "Why didn't McGonagall try and stop her?"

"Because apparently she has no authority over Umbridge," Hermione told her.

"But how is it fair that me and Fred are banned when we didn't do a damn thing," Melissa asked.

"She reckons that Fred would have beaten Malfoy and Montague to a pulp if it hadn't been for Angelina and Alicia and she wouldn't have been far from the truth," Ron said. "So she decided that it was best to ban him as well. And she banned you because you're Harry's twin and she feels that you have anger issues to. Hence all of the detentions that she's given you and Harry already."

"Ugh, I hate that woman," Melissa said angrily. "I hate her so much."

Just then Fred, George, and Harry walked into the hospital wing. The three of them didn't look like they were in good moods but when they entered, their eyes lit up when they saw that Melissa was awake.

"Melissa," Harry, Fred, and George said as they made their way over to her.

"You're awake," Harry said with a smile on his face.

"You gave us a scare," Fred told her.

"How are you feeling," George asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh for goodness sakes," Hermione said. "Let her breathe."

"Excuse me for being concerned about my sister," Harry said.

"I'm okay guys really," Melissa assured them. "I've just got a headache."

Just then Madam Pomfrey walked into the room and saw that Melissa was awake. A stern look then appeared on her face when she noticed how many people were in the room now.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask some of you to leave," Madam Pomfrey said as she sat a large potion's vial on the dresser beside Melissa's bed. "She did just wake up after all. She doesn't need this many visitors at once."

"Ron and I will leave," Hermione said as she got to her feet. "We've visited with her a while. It will give Harry, Fred, and George time to see her before visiting hours are over."

"See you later," Ron told Melissa as he got to his feet.

"Bye," Melissa said with a smile on her face as she waved.

Harry, Fred, and George took a seat in some chairs next to Melissa's bed while Madam Pomfrey made her way over to her. She handed Melissa a small cup with a potion in it.

"Drink that," Madam Pomfrey told her. "It'll make your head feel better."

Melissa glanced down at the potion for a moment before taking a drink of it. The potion tasted horrible which caused her to let out a disgusted groan. She wanted to spit it out but she made herself swallow it. Once she was finished drinking it, she quickly handed the cup to Madam Pomfrey.

"That was disgusting," Melissa said.

"Well, what did you expect," Madam Pomfrey asked as she walked away.

"To have it taste a little better than that," Melissa said once she was out of hearing range.

"You haven't tasted anything as repulsive as bone growing potion," Harry told her with a smile on his face. "Now that is disgusting."

"That's quite alright," Melissa assured her brother. "I don't need to take it. I trust your word."

Fred, George, and Harry chuckled after she had said this. After their laughter died down, a serious expression appeared on Melissa's face as she turned to them.

"I heard what happened," Melissa admitted.

"Excuse me," Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I heard what happened at the match," Melissa explained. "Ron and Hermione told me. How you guys holding up?"

"Oh we're quite angry that's for sure," Fred admitted.

"And here I thought Snape was the worst teacher at this school," Harry said as he sat back in his chair. "How wrong I was huh."

"I still can't believe that she banned the four of us and gave you guys detention for a week," Melissa said.

"We can't believe it either," George told her. "Harry and I tried our best to fight for you so you'd be able to play Quidditch even if we couldn't, but Umbridge wouldn't have it. She said that you had as much of a temper as Harry does and claims that if you hadn't been knocked out, you would have attacked Malfoy and Montague to."

"I heard Montague didn't get in trouble at all," Melissa said.

"Nope, all he got was a black eye and a broken nose from George," Fred said with a large smile on his face.

"Please tell me Umbridge isn't making you guys write lines," Melissa said.

"No," Harry assured her. "We're just cleaning out cauldrons for Snape."

"At least you're not stuck with her for a week," Melissa told them.

"We're definitely glad about that," Fred said. "I'd rather do detention with Snape than with her any day."

Melissa was about to respond but didn't get a chance to because Madam Pomfrey walked back into the room. "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over," Madam Pomfrey said. "I'll need you to leave so she can get her rest."

"Alright," Harry said as he got to his feet. He then gave Melissa a hug. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Melissa said.

"Glad you're feeling better," Fred said with a smile on his face as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks Fred," Melissa said after they parted from their hug.

George leaned in and kissed her. "Get some rest okay."

"I will," Melissa assured her boyfriend. As he started to leave Melissa stopped him. "George."

"Yes," George asked as he turned to her.

"Thank you for catching me," Melissa said.

"Anytime," George said giving her a small smile before following Harry and Fred out of the hospital wing.

Once they left, Melissa got comfortable and she fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The next morning, Melissa was aloud to leave the hospital wing and go back to the Gryffindor Common room. When she got there, she had planned on kicking back in front of the fireplace and relaxing but that plan changed when Hermione walked up to her and set a bunch of books on the table in front of her.

"What's all this," Melissa asked as she looked up at her friend.

"You're homework for the passed two days," Hermione told her. "I took the liberty of getting it for you. I didn't think you'd want to fall behind especially during O.W.L year."

"Gee, thanks Hermione," Melissa said sarcastically. "Ancient Ruins was the first thing on my mind when I woke up this morning. How long do I have to finish all of this?"

"You've been given the holiday to finish it," Hermione said.

"Great, then I don't have to worry about it right now," Melissa said with a smile on her face.

"At least start on Ancient Ruins," Hermione said as she sat down next to her. "That way you'll get your hardest subject out of the way. I'll even help you with it."

"Ugh, alright," Melissa said with annoyance in her voice as she picked up her Ancient Ruins homework and began to work on it.

Melissa had no idea that it would take her until dinner to complete her Ancient Ruins homework even with Hermione's help, but it did. After dinner, Melissa was so exhausted that she headed straight up to bed. She quickly got into her pajamas and climbed into bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

That night as Melissa laid in her bed, she had one of the strangest dreams she ever had. Her brother was the one known to have horrifying nightmares but apparently it was her turn. But for some reason, the dream that she was having right now seemed to real to be just a dream.

She was a snake, slithering across the cold floor of a house. She turned a corner and slithered down another corridor. At first glance, the place seemed empty but then she noticed a man sitting on the floor ahead. He appeared to be asleep, an easy target. She wanted to attack but she had to resist the impulse.

As she started to slither passed him, he stirred when he sensed her presence. He woke up, got to his feet, and pulled out his wand. But before he even got the chance to cast a spell at her, she attacked. Her scar was hurting like hell and she heard a girl screaming her name. She wished that whoever was calling her would shut up. Her head was pounding with unbearable pain.

Finally she opened her eyes and found Hermione standing over her bed. A mixture of fear and concern was on her face as she stared down at her friend. Melissa was shaking and she was covered in cold sweat.

"Melissa," Hermione asked.

"Mr. Weasley," Melissa said with sheer terror in her voice as she sat up in her bed. She saw other figures standing at the foot of her bed, all saying that she had gone completely mental but she didn't care. "Mr. Weasley," she said again. "He's been attacked."

"What are you talking about," Hermione asked.

"Mr. Weasley," Melissa shouted causing Hermione to take a step backward out of pure shock. "He's been bitten! It's serious Hermione! There was blood everywhere!"

"Melissa, you were just dreaming," Hermione assured her.

"It wasn't a damn dream Hermione," Melissa shouted again. She was now shaking almost uncontrollably and Hermione was starting to get really worried. "I was there! I saw it!"

"Come on," Hermione said as she helped Melissa out of bed. "I'm going to go get Harry and Ron. They'll sit with you in the Common Room while I go and get help."

"I don't need any help Hermione," Melissa said with anger in her voice as she allowed Hermione to drag her down to the Common Room. "Mr. Weasley does!"

But Hermione didn't listen. They reached the Common Room in a matter of seconds. Hermione then sat her down on the couch in front of the fireplace and rushed up to the boys' dormitories. A moment later, Hermione came back down with Harry and Ron following close behind.

"She's over here," Hermione told them as she led them over to the couch where Melissa was waiting for them. She was still shaking and she still looked terrified.

Harry quickly rushed over to his sister and sat down beside her. "What happened," he asked with concern in his voice.

"You mean you didn't see the same thing to," Melissa asked her brother.

"No," Harry said. "I didn't. What did you see?"

"I saw Mr. Weasley," Melissa told him. "He was attacked by a snake."

Ron's eyes widened with both shock and fear. "Are...are you sure," he asked.

"Oh Ron don't be ridiculous," Hermione told him. "It was just a dream."

"For the last time Hermione, it wasn't a damn dream," Melissa shouted. "The longer we wait the less time Mr. Weasley has! Please you have to believe me!"

"Hermione, go get Professor McGonagall," Harry told her. "We need her to tell us the password to Dumbledore's office."

"Alright," Hermione said as she rushed out of the Common Room.

But just as she left, Fred and George came down from the boys' dorms looking worried.

"What's going on," George asked. "We heard shouting."

But before they got an answer, they noticed Melissa sitting next to Harry on the couch. She was still shaking and Harry was rubbing her back trying his best to calm her down.

"Is she okay," George asked as he made his way over to her. "Why is she shaking?"

"She saw your dad get attacked," Harry told him.

"What," Fred and George both asked.

Before they could get more of an explanation, Hermione came back with Professor McGonagall.

"What is it Melissa," McGonagall asked as she rushed over to her.

"It's Mr. Weasley," Melissa said. "He's been attacked by a snake and it's serious. I saw it happen."

"What do you mean you saw it happen," McGonagall asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know," Melissa admitted. "I was asleep and then I was there."

"You mean you dreamt this," McGonagall said.

"No," Melissa said angrily. "I can't explain it but I know it was real. I didn't imagine it. Mr. Weasley was asleep on the floor and he was attacked by a gigantic snake. There was blood everywhere. He collapsed, someone's got to find out where he is. I'm not lying and I haven't gone mad!"

"I believe you," McGonagall assured her. "Go and put on your dressing gown. Miss Granger, would you kindly wake Miss Weasley, she'll want to come down with us."

"Of course Professor," Hermione said.

Melissa and Hermione then went up to the girls' dormitory and Melissa quickly threw on her dressing gown. Once she walked back downstairs, she saw that Hermione was there with Ginny. Professor McGonagall told Hermione to wait here for now and to try and get some rest. Hermione nodded and watched the Weasleys, Harry and Melissa, and Professor McGonagall leave the Common Room.

**Hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. I decided to have Melissa have the dream about Mr. Weasley instead of Harry because I haven't had Melissa see into Voldemort's mind or have any serious visions in this story or in my other story yet so I thought now would be a good time. I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. :)**


	28. The Dream was Real

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. :)**

Professor McGonagall took Harry, Melissa, and the Weasleys to Professor Dumbledore's office where she asked the Weasleys to wait outside the door. McGonagall had figured that Dumbledore would want to discuss the dream with Melissa alone first but she was still so shaken from the dream that she wanted at least one person in there so Harry was able to go in to.

McGonagall opened the door to Dumbledore's office and before Melissa followed her and Harry inside, she glanced back at the Weasleys. They all had worried looks on their faces and she felt a hint of guilt in the pit of her stomach. Even though the Weasleys looked worried and frightened, George was still able to give her a look that said everything would be okay. She tried to give him a small smile but she hoped it didn't look too forced.

Melissa then turned back to the open door of Dumbledore's office, took a deep breath, and headed inside. Once inside, she found Harry and McGonagall standing in front of Dumbledore's desk. Professor Dumbledore himself was seated at his desk looking up at them with a questioning look on his face.

"Professor McGonagall, what's the matter," Dumbledore asked.

"Well Headmaster, Miss Potter's had a nightmare," McGonagall explained.

Melissa was beyond angry but she tried her best to hide it. "It wasn't a nightmare," she told him. McGonagall said that she believed her, why the hell would she say that she just had a nightmare.

"Very well then Miss Potter," McGonagall said as she turned to her. "You tell the Headmaster then."

"I well...I was asleep," Melissa said trying her best to her anger but she was finding it very hard since Dumbledore wouldn't even look at her or Harry. Harry seemed to notice this to. "But it wasn't an ordinary dream," she continued. "It was real. I saw it happen. Mr. Weasley has been attacked by a giant snake."

"How did you see this," Dumbledore asked without looking at her.

"Well...I don't know," Melissa said angrily. She was starting to lose her temper and patience. "Inside my head I suppose."

"You misunderstand me," Dumbledore told her. His voice was calm and it infuriated her. How could he act so calm at a time like this. "I mean can you remember where you were positioned as you watched this attack happen? Were you perhaps standing beside the victim, or else looking down on the scene from above?"

Melissa stood there frozen to the spot unsure if she should tell him the truth or not especially with the Weasley family right outside the door. She wasn't sure how soundproof this room was or if Fred and George had a pair of extendable ears on them. She wasn't sure if she could bring herself to tell the Weasleys that she had been the snake. That she had been the one to attack Mr. Weasley. She was terrified of how they would react especially Fred and George. Would they ever look at her the same way again? Would they hate her and not want to be around her anymore? These questions ran through her head as figured out if she should tell Dumbledore or not.

Finally, after a few more seconds of consideration, she decided that she would risk telling him the truth. "I...I was the snake. I saw it all happen from the snake's point of view."

No one spoke for a moment after she said this. She looked around the room at all of them. Professor McGonagall seemed shocked as did Harry. But Dumbledore still remained calm. He now found a spot on his desk to be very interesting as he spoke. "Is Arthur seriously injured?"

"Yes," Melissa practically shouted.

"And did you Harry, happen to see any of this," Dumbledore asked avoiding eye contact with Harry as well.

"No, I didn't," Harry said slightly angry now to. Why wouldn't he look at them?

Just then Dumbledore got to his feet and turned to a portrait of a sallow-faced wizard with short, black bangs and an elderly witch with long silver ringlets in the frame beside him, both of whom seemed to have been in the deepest of sleeps.

"Everard," Dumbledore said. "And you too Dilys!"

The wizard and the witch woke up immediately at the sound of their names.

"You were listening," Dumbledore asked.

"Naturally," the witch said with a nod of her head.

"The man has red hair and glasses," Dumbledore told the portraits. "Everard, you will need to raise the alarm, make sure he is found by the right people."

Both nodded and moved sideways out of their frames, but instead of emerging in neighboring pictures, neither reappeared. Harry and Melissa glanced at each other unsure of what was going on.

"Everard and Dilys were two of Hogwarts's most celebrated Heads," Dumbledore explained. "Their renown is such that both have portraits hanging in other important Wizarding institutions. As they are free to move between their own portraits they can tell us what may be happening elsewhere."

"But Mr. Weasley could be anywhere," Harry pointed out.

"Please sit down, all three of you," Dumbledore said as though Harry had not said a word. "Everard and Dilys may not be back for several minutes. Professor McGonagall, if you could draw up extra chairs."

Professor McGonagall nodded and pulled out her wand. She then waved it and three chairs appeared out of thin air. Harry and Melissa sat down and watched Dumbledore who was petting his pet phoenix, Fawkes who awoke the moment he felt Dumbledore touch him.

"We will need," Dumbledore said very quietly to the phoenix. "A warning."

There was a flash of fire and the phoenix had disappeared. A moment later, the wizard known as Everard had reappeared in his portrait, painting slightly.

"Dumbledore," Everard shouted.

"What news," Dumbledore asked.

"I yelled until someone came running," Everard said. "I said I'd heard something moving downstairs, they weren't sure whether to believe me but went down to check, you know there are no portraits down there to watch from. Anyway, they carried him up a few minutes later. He doesn't look good, he's covered in blood, I ran along to Elfrida Cragg's portrait to get a good view as they left."

"Good," Dumbledore said. "I take it Dilys will have seen him arrive then."

The moment he asked this, Dilys reappeared in her portrait. "Yes," she said. "They've taken him to St. Mungo's, Dumbledore. They carried him past under my portrait. He looks bad.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said. He then turned around and faced Professor McGonagall. "Minerva, I need you to go and wake the other Weasley children."

"They're already awake Professor," McGonagall told him. "I thought it might be wise to wake them before we came down here. They're waiting outside the door. I figured you'd want to discuss what Miss Potter saw with her alone first."

"Let them in then," Dumbledore told her.

"Yes Professor," McGonagall said as she headed over to the door but stopped in her tracks and turned back to him. "What about Molly?"

"That will be a job for Fawkes when he has finished keeping a lookout for anybody approaching," Dumbledore told her. "But she may already know...that excellent clock of hers."

As McGonagall left to go tell the Weasleys it was alright to come in, Dumbledore approached another portrait. This time it was of a clever-looking wizard with a pointed beard, who had been painted wearing the Slytherin colors of green and silver and was apparently sleeping so deeply that he could not heard Dumbledore's voice when he attempted to wake him up.

"Phineas," Dumbledore said. There was no response from the sleeping wizard. So he called him again only this time more loudly than before. "Phineas! Phineas!"

"Did someone call," the wizard asked with annoyance in his voice.

"I need you to visit your other portrait again Phineas," Dumbledore told him. "I've got another message."

"Visit my other portrait," Phineas asked with a fake yawn. "Oh no Dumbledore. I'm too tired tonight."

Dumbledore simply looked at him and Phineas let out an annoyed sigh. "Oh very well. Though he may well have destroyed my picture by now, he's done most of the family."

"Sirius knows not to destroy your portrait," Dumbledore said. "You are to give him the message that Arthur Weasley has been gravely injured and that his wife, children, Harry, and Melissa will be arriving at his house shortly. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes," Phineas said.

Phineas then disappeared from his portrait just as McGonagall came into the room with the Weasleys. Fred and George instantly went over to stand on either side of Melissa the moment they saw that she still looked shaken from what she had seen. Ron and Ginny walked over to Harry looking slightly confused because they hadn't heard everything that Melissa had seen in her dream.

"Ah children," Dumbledore said as he turned to the Weasleys. "I'm sorry to tell you but your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix. He has been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I am sending you back to Sirius's house, which is much more convenient for the hospital than the Burrow. You will meet your mother there."

"So...so it's true then," Fred asked looking shaken. "Dad's really hurt? It wasn't just a nightmare?"

"No," Dumbledore told them. "I'm afraid not."

Melissa glanced up at her best friend and the guilty feeling came back when she saw the look of fear and worry on his face. She had never seen him look so frightened before. She turned towards George and saw that the same look was on his face as well. She couldn't stand it. She felt sick like the whole thing was her fault. And she kept telling herself that it was for she had been the snake.

"How are we going," George asked. "Floo powder?"

"No," Dumbledore said. "Floo powder is not safe at the moment, the Network is being watched. You will be taking a Portkey," he indicated an old kettle lying innocently on his desk. "We are just waiting for Phineas Nigellus to report back. I wish to be sure that the coast is clear before sending you."

Just then in a burst of flames, a golden feather appeared in the center of the room and floated to the floor. "It's Fawkes's warning," Dumbledore said. "She must know you're out of your beds. Minerva, go and head her off. Tell her any story."

Professor McGonagall nodded and disappeared out of the door. Just as Professor McGonagall left, Phineas appeared in his portrait.

"He says he'll be delighted," Phineas told the Headmaster. "My great-great grandson has always had odd taste in house guests."

"Come here then," Dumbledore told the Weasleys and the Potters. "And quickly before anyone else joins us."

Harry, Melissa, and the Weasleys joined Dumbledore at his desk.

"You have all used a Portkey before," Dumbledore asked and they nodded. Everyone then reached out and touched a part of the kettle. "Good. On the count of three then. One...two..."

Just then, Melissa's scar seared in pain. She wanted to scream it hurt so bad. It had started to hurt the moment Dumbledore locked eyes with her for the first time. Then she felt it...an extreme hatred for the man standing in front of her. The hatred was so strong that for in that instant, she wanted nothing better than to strike him and she didn't know why. She glanced at Harry and saw that he to seemed to be looking at Dumbledore with hate in his eyes and pain on his face. Had he been feeling the same thing she was?

But before she could ask any questions, Dumbledore had said "three" and everyone disappeared from the office.

**And that's the end of another chapter. And since I'm nearing the end of this story, I estimate I'll have at least five or six more chapters, I'm going to have a poll up on my page. I'm having trouble deciding if I should have George propose to Melissa in the Half Blood Prince or in the Deathly Hallows. I'm not sure if I want her and George to get married near the beginning of the Deathly Hallows in place of Bill and Fleur's wedding (which if I decide that Bill and Fleur will have gotten married a few days before) or if I should have them get married at the end of Deathly Hallows. Anyways, if you want, go to my page and vote please. Thank you. :)**


	29. A Sigh of Relief

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and voting on my poll. So far it looks like George proposing to Melissa in the Half Blood Prince is winning. I'll leave the poll up until the end of this story. Anyway, here's the next chapter. :)**

Everyone appeared at Number 12 Grimmauld Place in a blink of an eye. It was a rough landing and Harry and Melissa found themselves on the hard floor of the kitchen. Harry got to his feet with the help of Ron and George pulled Melissa to hers.

"What's going on," Sirius asked as he rushed into the room. "Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured."

"The only one who knows is Melissa," Fred said as he turned to her. "Ask her."

Melissa's eyes widened a bit after he said this. She could have sworn she heard a small amount of accusation in his voice as if he was blaming her for his dad's injury. Fred had never spoken that way to her before and it hurt. She now knew that it would be a huge mistake to ever tell them that she had been the snake.

George had noticed the tone in his twin's voice and glared at him. "Fred stop it," George told him. "Would you let her explain before you start pointing fingers? It's not like she was the one who hurt dad."

"You're right," Fred said as he turned to his best friend. "I'm sorry Melissa."

"It's...okay," Melissa said quietly.

"So, could you tell us what happened," Ginny asked.

Melissa glanced at Harry who gave her an encouraging nod of his head. She then took a deep breath before explaining what she saw. "I...I sort of had this vision. It was of your dad being attacked by a giant snake. It was really bad. There was blood everywhere."

Harry's eyes widened a little when she finished. "That's not what she told Dumbledore," he thought to himself. "I was there, I could have sworn that she said she saw the attack from the snake's point of view. Why would she lie?"

"Well Melissa, thank goodness you had that vision," Sirius said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is mum here," Fred asked.

"She probably doesn't even know it happened yet," Sirius said. "The important thing was to get you away before Umbridge could interfere. I expect Dumbledore's letting Molly know now."

"We've got to go to St. Mungo's," Ginny told them. "Sirius, can you lend us cloaks or anything?"

"And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital even let his wife know," Sirius asked. "You can't go tearing off to St. Mungo's just yet."

"Of course we can go to St. Mungo's if we want," Fred shouted with anger in his voice. "He's our dad!"

"And what does it matter who told us about the attack," George asked.

"It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Melissa is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away," Sirius said angrily. "Have you any idea what the Ministry would make of that information?"

Melissa felt sick all over again. She had never heard Fred or George this angry before and it was all her fault. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she saw that it belonged to Harry. She knew she was worrying him and it looked as though he wanted to say something comforting, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"We could have heard it somewhere other than Melissa," Ginny said.

"Like who," Sirius asked. "Listen, your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened. You could seriously damage the Order's..."

"We don't care about the damn Order," Fred shouted.

"It's our dad dying we're talking about," George yelled.

"Your father knew what he was getting into, and he won't thank you for messing things up for the Order," Sirius said with anger in his voice. "This is how it is...this is why you're not in the Order...you don't understand...there are things worth dying for!"

"Easy for you to say stuck here," Fred shouted. "I don't see you risking your neck!"

Sirius looked angry after Fred said this but when he spoke his voice was calm. "I know it's hard, but we've all got to act as though we don't know anything yet. We've got to stay put, at least until we hear from your mother, all right?"

Melissa turned to Fred and saw that he still looked furious with the idea of staying put. She then glanced at George and saw that he was still angry because he couldn't go see his dad just yet but he was no where near as angry as his twin. She saw Harry sit down on one of the chairs next to Ginny, and Ron soon joined the two and sat on the other side of Harry.

Fred looked like he wanted to punch something and so Melissa grabbed his hand and George's hand and led them over to three other chairs. Fred let out a sigh before he sank down into a chair and then let go of Melissa's hand. When Melissa and George sat down, he didn't let go of her hand. In fact, he wrapped both of his arms around her needing comfort. She rested her head on his shoulder letting him know that she was there.

Melissa couldn't stand the guilt she was feeling. They wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her, they'd all be asleep in their beds. A part of her was grateful for having the vision but another part of her wished she hadn't because she was almost certain that she had been the snake.

Just then a burst of fire appeared in midair and illuminated the room. Everyone gave cries of shock as this happened. Then a scroll of parchment came out of the flame and fell onto the kitchen table followed by a single golden phoenix tail feather.

"Fawkes," Sirius said as he picked up the parchment. "That's not Dumbledore's writing, it must be a message from your mother. Here," he said as he handed the letter to George.

"Dad is still alive," George read out loud. "I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum."

"Still alive," Fred said slowly. "But that makes it sound..."

"Don't think that," Sirius told him. "Arthur will be fine."

No more was said after this, everyone just sat in silence and waited for Mrs. Weasley. Melissa remained in her seat in between Fred and George and Harry stayed seated in between Ron and Ginny. It had been one of the longest nights either of them had been ever through. They all felt helpless just sitting there and doing nothing but they had no choice.

Harry kept glancing at Melissa with a worried look on his face. He had never seen her look so uncomfortable around the Weasleys before. It was as if she looked like she didn't belong there. He wanted to talk to her but he knew it would be impossible right now. He would have to wait until later.

As they were starting to doze off around five in the morning, the kitchen door swung open and Mrs. Weasley entered. She was extremely pale but when everyone turned to her, she managed to give them all a warm smile.

"He's going to be all right," Mrs. Weasley assured them. "He's sleeping. We can all go and see him later. Bill's sitting with him now, he's going to take the morning off work."

Fred let out a sigh of relief and fell back in is chair while George, Ron, and Ginny hugged their mother. Sirius suggested they all have breakfast and Harry and Melissa immediately hurried over to help their godfather. Melissa was trying to stay away from Mrs. Weasley because she didn't want to retell her vision again, but her plan only worked for a few moments.

Mrs. Weasley rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I don't know what would have happened if it hadn't been for you Melissa. They might not have found Arthur for hours, and then it would have been too late, but thanks to you he's alive and Dumbledore's been able to think up a good cover story for Arthur being where he was, you've know idea what trouble he would have been in otherwise."

Mrs. Weasley then let go of Melissa just as Fred and George walked up to her.

"Thanks for saving our dad Melissa," Fred said as he pulled her into a hug.

"But I...I really didn't do anything," Melissa told him as they parted from their hug.

"You had the vision," George reminded her. "Mum's right, they might not have found dad until it was too late. Thank you so much," he said as he hugged her and gave her a peck on the lips.

Melissa gave them a small smile as she watched the twins go help their mother prepare breakfast. Once everyone was out of hearing range, Melissa turned to Harry and Sirius.

"Harry, Sirius, I need to talk to the both of you," Melissa told them. "Privately if you don't mind."

"We'll go in the other room," Sirius told her.

Melissa nodded and she followed her brother and godfather into the living room. But before Melissa got a chance to say anything, Harry beat her to it.

"Why did you lie to the Weasleys," Harry asked her. "You didn't just see Mr. Weasley being attacked by the snake, you saw the attack from the snake's point of view."

"You're actually asking me why I lied," Melissa asked with disbelief in her voice. "You saw how angry Fred and George were when I told them I had just seen the attack. They would never look at me the same way had I told them that I was the snake in the vision."

"Wait a second," Sirius said causing the twins to turn to him. "What do you mean you were the snake."

"In my vision, I saw Mr. Weasley being attacked by the snake from the snake's point of view."

"Did you tell Dumbledore this or did you leave that part out," Sirius asked.

"I told him," Melissa said. "But he didn't tell me what it meant."

"He doesn't tell us anything anymore," Harry added.

"I'm sure he would have told you if it was anything to worry about," Sirius assured them. "And I think Harry's right Melissa. You should have told the Weasleys what you really saw."

"I can't Sirius," Melissa said as she sank into an armchair. "They'd all hate me and I could never face them again. I'd hate me if I was in their shoes."

Sirius walked over to Melissa and sat on the coffee table in front of her. "Melissa, stop beating yourself up about this. It was just a vision. You weren't the snake."

"But you don't understand," Melissa said as she looked up at him. "Back when I was in Dumbledore's office, before we took the Portkey...for a couple of seconds I thought I was a snake. I felt like one. My scar hurt when I was looking at Dumbledore. I wanted to attack him Sirius."

"It must have been the aftermath of the vision that's all," Sirius said. "You were still thinking of the dream."

"It wasn't that," Melissa said angrily. "It was like something rose up inside me, like there's a snake inside me. This is why I can't tell the Weasleys anything. They'll think I'm going mad and maybe I am."

"No your not," Harry told her as he sat next to Sirius on the coffee table. "I haven't told you this yet, but when I was in Dumbledore's office before we took the Portkey, I was furious at Dumbledore. I saw you two lock eyes for a moment and instantly I felt angry."

"You did," Melissa asked her brother.

"Yeah I did," Harry said. "That must have been around the time where you got angry. But I didn't feel like a snake though. I just felt the anger."

"I don't think there's anything to worry about there either," Sirius told them. "That might be just a twin thing. Your twin sister was angry and so you felt it to."

"Maybe," Melissa said with a sigh.

"But I still think that you need to at least tell Fred and George what you really saw," Sirius told her. "Fred is your best friend and George is your boyfriend. I know they both care about you very much."

"They won't after I tell them," Melissa said.

"Trust me, they will," Sirius assured her. "Look, have you three been able to confide in each other before no matter what it was?"

"Yes," Melissa said with a nod of her head.

"Then why should now be any different," Sirius asked. "If they really do care about you, then they still will after you tell them. They can't blame you for being the snake because you weren't. You just saw the attack from the snake's point of view."

"He's got a good point," Harry agreed.

"I'll...I'll think about it," Melissa said.

"Good," Sirius said. "Now, you and Harry will have breakfast and then you two will get some sleep before we go and see Arthur. You both need it. Come on."

Sirius got to his feet as did Harry and Melissa and the three of them headed into the kitchen for breakfast.

**And that's the end of another chapter. I'll update soon. :)**


	30. St Mungo's

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days I've been quite busy. Anyways, I hope everyone had a great holiday and a happy new year. Here's the next chapter. :)**

After breakfast, everyone went to bed for the rest of the morning. Well everyone except for Melissa, she was too terrified to go to sleep because she didn't want to have another vision like that ever again. She sat on top of her bed and she rested her back against the headboard. She drew her legs up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and stared out the window.

Ginny was sleeping peacefully in the bed across the room and Melissa wished she could get some sleep to since she was exhausted, but there was no way that was going to happen.

After what seemed like hours, Ginny woke up and stretched. She glanced at Melissa and saw that she was already awake.

"Morning Melissa," Ginny said brightly as she climbed out of bed. "Or good afternoon whatever you want to call it."

Melissa didn't respond. In fact, she didn't even hear her because she was in deep thought about everything that had happened.

"Melissa, are you okay," Ginny asked with concern in her voice as she approached her friend.

"Huh," Melissa asked as she turned to her.

"I asked if you were okay," Ginny said. "You don't look well. Did you get any sleep?"

"I'm fine," Melissa lied trying her best to hold back a yawn. "And of course I got some sleep."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. She wasn't fully sure if she believed her or not. "Right, well I'm going to see if anyone else is awake yet."

"Okay," Melissa said.

With that said, Ginny left the room and headed straight towards Fred and George's room. Once she got there, she knocked on the door.

"Fred, George, are you two up yet," Ginny asked.

"Yeah, we just woke up a few moments ago," Fred told her. "Why?"

"I think something's wrong with Melissa," Ginny said.

The moment she said this, the door opened revealing a very concerned looking Fred and George.

"What's wrong with her," George asked.

"Well, I don't think she got any sleep at all," Ginny told them. "In fact, I don't think she even tried. She looks so tired. And she barely said a word to me which was quite strange because we always got along so well. I think that vision really took a toll on her."

"Don't worry, we'll go talk to her sis," George assured her.

"Yeah, maybe she'll tell us what's bothering her," Fred said.

"Good luck guys," Ginny said.

Fred and George apparated with a pop and appeared in Melissa's room seconds later causing her to jump slightly and let out a gasp.

"Are you two trying to give me a heart attack," Melissa asked.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to startle you," George apologized as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Yeah, we thought you'd be use to that by now," Fred said with a grin on his face as he sat down on her bed as well.

"That's okay," Melissa said giving them a small smile.

"Did you have a good nap," George asked.

"Yeah," Melissa lied.

"Really now," Fred asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because you sure don't look like you did."

"I said I did," Melissa said.

"That vision's bothering you isn't it," George asked.

Melissa let out a sigh. "Look, I'm happy that you two are so concerned for me, but I'd rather not talk about it right now if that's alright with you."

"Of course it's alright with us. Right Fred," George asked as he turned to his twin.

"Right," Fred agreed. "We won't pressure you into talking about it. But just to let you know, we're here if you ever want to talk about it okay?"

"Exactly," George said with a nod of his head.

"Thank you," Melissa said giving them a small smile.

"Anytime," Fred and George said together.

"Now come on," George said as he got to his feet and held a hand out to her. "I'm sure mum's got lunch ready."

Melissa smiled as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. The three then headed out of her bedroom and made their way to the kitchen. Once they got there, they saw that Harry, Sirius, and the rest of the Weasleys were already eating.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged Melissa. "Did you get some rest?"

"Why is everyone asking me that," Melissa thought thought to herself. "Yes Mrs. Weasley," she told her.

"That's good," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile on her face. "We'll all have some lunch and then we'll go and see Arthur."

Melissa sat down in between Fred and George and helped herself to a sandwich. While everyone ate, their school trunks arrived. After lunch, they changed into Muggle clothing so they could blend in since they would be taking a train and walking a little way.

After they changed, Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks came to Grimmauld Place because they were going to be the ones to escort them. Everyone got on a train and Melissa sat in between Tonks and George. Tonks kept on bringing up the vision which was making Melissa very uncomfortable.

"There isn't any Seer blood in your family, is there," Tonks asked.

"No," Melissa said trying to keep her voice calm. George saw that Tonks was making her feel uncomfortable so he put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Melissa turned to him and he gave her a smile which she returned.

"No," Tonks asked. "I suppose it's not really prophecy you're doing is it? I mean, you're not seeing the future, you're seeing the present...It's odd isn't it? Useful though. Very useful."

"Tonks, could you please quit talking about that vision," George asked as he turned to her. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to relive it again."

"Oh, right I'm sorry Melissa," Tonks apologized. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's okay Tonks," Melissa assured her.

Their was an awkward feeling in the air so Tonks got up and sat on the other side of Mad-Eye.

Melissa wrapped an arm around George's waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you George."

"Don't mention it," George said. He then kissed her forehead. "I could tell that it was bothering you."

About fifteen minutes later, the train came to a stop and everyone got out. Melissa walked in between Fred and George and Tonks seemed to stay as far ahead of them as possible which at the moment Melissa didn't mind. At least no one was asking her anymore questions about the vision.

"How much farther is it Moody," Melissa heard her brother ask.

"Not far from here," Mad-Eye said as they stepped out into the wintry air on a broad store-lined street packed with Christmas shoppers. "Wasn't easy to find a good location for a hospital," Mad-Eye continued. "Nowhere in Diagon Alley was big enough and we couldn't have it underground like the Ministry...unhealthy. In the end they managed to get a hold of a building up here. Theory was sick wizards could come and go and just blend in with the crowd," Mad-Eye then stopped suddenly and glanced behind them making sure Melissa was still with them. "Miss Potter, come up here next to your brother so we can keep a better eye on you."

"Coming," Melissa said as she, Fred, and George walked up to him.

"Here we go," Mad-Eye said after they walked for five more minutes.

They had arrived outside a large, old fashioned, red brick department store called Purge and Dowse Ltd. The place had a shabby, miserable air. The window displays consisted of a few chipped dummies with their wigs askew, standing at random and modeling fashions at least ten years out of date. Large signs on all the dusty doors read 'CLOSED FOR REFURBISHMENT.'

"Right," Tonks said beckoning them forward to a window displaying nothing but a particularly ugly female dummy whose false eyelashes were hanging off and who was modeling a green nylon pinafore dress. "Everybody ready?"

They nodded, clustering around her. Mad-Eye gave Harry and Melissa a shove forward and Tonks leaned close to the glass, looking up at the very ugly dummy and said, "Wotcher...We're here to see Arthur Weasley."

Harry and Melissa glanced at each other with raised eyebrows. They thought it was absurd for Tonks to expect the dummy to hear her talking that quietly through a sheet of glass, when there were buses rumbling along behind her and all the racket of a street full of shoppers. But the next second, their mouths dropped open in shock as the dummy gave a tiny nod, beckoned its jointed fingers, and Tonks had seized Ginny and Mrs. Weasley by the elbows, stepped right through the glass, and vanished.

Fred and George turned to Melissa and chuckled slightly at the shocked expression on her face. They watched as Ron stepped through the glass after Tonks and Ginny then the twins grabbed Melissa's arms and pulled her through the glass. After they were in, Harry and Mad-Eye joined them.

There was no sign of the dummy or the space where she had stood. They had arrived in what seemed to be a crowded reception area where rows of witches and wizards sat upon rickety wooden chairs, some looking perfectly normal and perusing out of date copies of Witch Weekly, others sporting gruesome disfigurements such as elephant trunks or extra hands sticking out of their chests. The room was scarcely less quiet than the street outside, for many of the patients were making very peculiar noises.

Harry and Melissa noticed witches and wizards in lime green robes walking up and down the rows, asking questions and making notes on clipboards. The emblem on the front of their robes was a wand and a bone, crossed.

"Are they doctors," Melissa asked Fred and George as she nodded in the direction of the witches and wizards in the green robes.

"Doctors," Fred said with a chuckle. "Those Muggle nutters that cut people up?"

Melissa nodded her head.

"Nah, they're Healers," George told her. "Much better than those doctors the Muggles go to."

"Over here," Mrs. Weasley said as they followed her to the queue in front of a plump blonde witch seated at a desk marked **INQUIRIES**. The wall behind her was covered in notices and posters saying things like **A CLEAN CAULDRON KEEPS POTIONS FROM BECOMING POISIONS **and **ANTIDOTES ARE ANTI-DON'TS UNLESS APPROVED BY A QUALIFIED HEALER.** There was also a large portrait of a witch with long silver ringlets that was labeled **DILYS DERWENT 'St. Mungo's Healer 1722-1741 Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1741-1768.**

Dilys was watching the Weasleys partly closely as though counting them, when Harry and Melissa caught her eye she gave a tiny wink, walked sideways out of her portrait, and vanished. Before they knew it, they were next and Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"Hello," Mrs. Weasley said. "My husband, Arthur Weasley, was supposed to be moved to a different ward this morning, could you tell us..."

"Arthur Weasley," the witch said cutting her off in mid sentence as she looked down at a long list on the desk. "Yes, first floor, second door on the right, Dai Llewellyn ward.

"Thank you," Mrs. Weasley said with a small smile. She then turned to everyone. "Come on you lot."

They followed Mrs. Weasley through the double doors and along the narrow corridor beyond, which was lined with more portraits of famous Healers and lit by crystal bubbles full of candles that floated up on the ceiling. They climbed a flight of stairs and entered the "Creature-Induced Injuries" corridor, where the second door on the right bore the words **DANGEROUS" DAI LLEWELLYN WARD: SERIOUS BITES.** Underneath this was a card in a brass holder on which had been handwritten Healer-in-Chair: Hippocrates Smethwyck, Trainee Healer: Augustus Pye.

"We'll wait outside Molly," Tonks said. "Arthur won't want too many visitors at once."

Mad-Eye nodded and leaned against a wall next to Tonks. Harry and Melissa drew back to but Mrs. Weasley pushed them through the door gently. "Don't be silly you two," she told them. "Arthur wants to see the both of you. And to thank you Melissa."

"A thank you isn't necessary really," Melissa said. She was starting to feel that guilty feeling all over again.

George turned to her, took her hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Come on Melissa, everything will be all right," George assured her as he led her into the room.

Once everyone walked into the room, they saw that Mr. Weasley was sitting up in bed reading the Daily Prophet. He glanced up from the newspaper and saw everyone and a large smile appeared on his face.

"Hello," Mr. Weasley said brightly as he sat the Daily Prophet on the nightstand. "Bill just left, Molly. He had to get back to work, but he says he'll drop in on you later."

Mrs. Weasley bent over and kissed him on the cheek. "How are you Arthur," she asked. "You're still looking a bit peaky."

"I feel absolutely fine dear," he assured her. "If they could only take the bandages off, I'd be fit to go home."

"Why can't they take them off dad," Fred asked.

"Well, I start bleeding like mad every time they try," Mr. Weasley said cheerfully as he took out his wand and waved it causing several chairs to appear out of thin air.

Melissa sank down in a chair with a guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach after she heard this news. George sat down next to her and saw that she looked slightly pale. He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. She turned to him and saw him give her a smile. Once everyone was seated Mr. Weasley continued talking.

"It seems there was some rather unusual kind of poison in that snake's fangs that keeps wounds open," he told them. "They're sure they'll find an antidote, though, they say they've had much worse cases than mine, and in the meantime I just have to keep taking a Blood-Replenishing Potion every hour."

Mr. Weasley then turned to Harry and Melissa and smiled at them both. "Hello Harry, Melissa."

"Hi Mr. Weasley," Harry and Melissa said together.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Harry said.

"Thank you Harry," Mr. Weasley said. He then turned to Melissa. "And I owe you a thank you Melissa."

"No, really you don't," Melissa assured him.

"Nonsense," Mr. Weasley said. "If it wasn't for you, I'm not sure I would have made it. Thank you."

"It was nothing," Melissa said.

"So modest," Mr. Weasley said with a chuckle.

"So, you going to tell us what happened dad," Fred asked.

"Well, you already know don't you," Mr. Weasley asked giving Melissa a smile. "It's very simple, I'd had a very long day, dozed off, got sneaked up on, and bitten."

"Is it in the Daily Prophet, you being attack," Fred asked.

"No, of course not," Mr. Weasley said. "The Ministry wouldn't want everyone to know a dirty great serpent got..."

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley shouted cutting him off in mid sentence.

"Got...er...me," Mr. Weasley said. "That's my business. I was just reading about Willy Widdershins's arrest when you arrived," Mr. Weasley said as he picked up the Daily Prophet. "You know Willy turned out to be behind those regurgitating toilets last summer. One of his jinxes backfired, the toilet exploded, and they found him lying unconscious in the wreckage covered from head to foot in..."

"When you say you were on duty," Fred interrupted in a low voice. "What were you doing?"

"You heard your father," Mrs. Weasley whispered. "We are not discussing this here! Go on about Willy Widdershins, Arthur."

"Well, don't ask me how, but he actually got off on the toilet charge," Mr. Weasley said grimly. "I can only suppose gold changed hands."

"You were guarding it, weren't you," George asked quietly. "The weapon? The thing You-Know-Who's after?"

"George, be quiet," Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Anyway," Mr. Weasley said pretending he hadn't heard Fred. "This time Willy's been caught selling biting doorknobs to Muggles, and I don't think he'll be able to worm his way out of it because according to this article, two Muggles have lost fingers and are now in St. Mungo's for emergency bone regrowth and memory modification. Just think of it, Muggles in St. Mungo's! I wonder which ward they're in?"

"Harry, Melissa, didn't you two say You-Know-Who's got a snake," Fred asked. "A massive one? You guys said you saw it the night he returned didn't you?"

"Um," Harry started to say but was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley.

"That's enough," she warned. "Mad-Eye and Tonks are outside, Arthur. They want to see you. And you lot can wait outside," she added as she turned to her children, Harry, and Melissa.

"Fine," Fred said as he and the others stood up and left the room. "Don't tell us anything."

As they walked outside and Mad-Eye and Tonks entered the room and shut the door, Fred began searching through his pockets.

"What are you looking for," Harry asked him.

"You'll see in a moment," Fred said. "That is, if I can find them."

"Looking for these," George said with a grin on his face as he pulled out a few pairs of extendable ears.

"You read my mind," Fred said with the same grin. "Let's see if St. Mungo's puts Imperturbable Charms on its ward doors, shall we?"

Fred and George then handed an extendable ear to each of them but when Fred handed one to Melissa she didn't take it right away.

"Oh go on Melissa, take it," Fred said. "You saved dad's life, if anyone's got the right to eavesdrop on him it's you."

Melissa gave him a small smile and took the extendable ear from him. It took a moment or two for the extendable ears to work, but when they did, they heard Tonks whispering as clearly as though she were standing right beside them.

"They searched the whole area but they couldn't find the snake anywhere, it just seems to have vanished after it attacked you, Arthur," Tonks said.

"But You-Know-Who can't have expected a snake to get in, can he," Mr. Weasley asked.

"I reckon he sent it as a lookout," Mad-Eye said. "Because he's not had any lucky so far, has he? No, I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been there the beast would've had much more time to look around. So Potter says she saw it all happen?"

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said. "You know, Dumbledore seems almost to have been waiting for Harry or Melissa to see something like this."

"Yeah well, there's something funny about the Potter twins, we all know that," Mad-Eye said.

"Dumbledore seemed worried about Melissa when I spoke to him this morning," Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"Of course he's worried," Mad-Eye growled. "The girl's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake...Obviously, she doesn't realize what that means, but if You-Know-Who's possessing her..."

But Melissa didn't listen to anymore. She quickly removed the extendable ear and turned to her brother and the other Weasleys. They had removed their extendable ears as well and everyone except for Harry, Fred, and George were staring at her almost fearful. Harry and George seemed concerned for her whereas Fred seemed almost...angry. This was definitely not the way she had expected them to find out.

**And that's the end of another chapter. I'll update soon. :)**


	31. Christmas at Grimmuald Place

**Thank you so much for reviewing. I apologize for the wait, this chapter was quite difficult to write. I'll try and update faster now that I have written this chapter. :)**

The train ride back to Grimmauld Place was very uncomfortable for Melissa. Hardly anyone would look at her. The only ones who would were Harry, Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasley. Fred looked at her with a mixture of anger and disappointment while Harry, George, and Mrs. Weasley looked at her with concern.

"Are you sure you're alright Melissa," Mrs. Weasley asked. "You look ever so pale."

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley," Melissa lied. She bet that she did look pale. She felt a mixture of fear and guilt but she couldn't let Mrs. Weasley know that.

"Well, even if you are alright, I still want you to go upstairs and get a couple hours of sleep before dinner," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Okay," Melissa said with a nod of her head.

Once everyone was back at Grimmauld Place, Melissa rushed up the stairs to the bedroom she, Ginny, and Hermione shared and shut the door behind her. She had no intention of sleeping however. She was too frightened to sleep. What if Voldemort possessed her again and she attacked someone else? She couldn't handle it if someone else got hurt.

"I've got to leave," Melissa said to herself as she rushed over to her trunk. "I'll go back to Privet Drive so I'll be away from everyone."

After making up her mind, Melissa made sure everything was packed in her trunk before grabbing the handle and dragging it towards the door. But when she opened it, she let out a gasp when she saw Fred standing in front of her.

"Going somewhere," Fred asked as he eyed her trunk.

"As a matter of fact, I am," Melissa said. "And why would you care Fred? I saw how angry you were when you found out how I really saw the vision."

"You're right, I was angry that you lied to me," Fred told her. "We're supposed to be best friends. We should be able to tell each other anything."

"Put yourself in my shoes," Melissa said with anger in her voice. "Would you seriously have told everyone how you actually saw the vision?"

Fred didn't know how to respond because she was probably right.

"That's what I thought," Melissa said. "Now please get out of my way."

"Sorry, but I can't do that," Fred told her as he remained where he was.

"Why not," Melissa asked. "You're mad at me. You should be happy I'm leaving."

Fred let out a sigh as he grabbed her arm and led her over to her bed where he made her sit. "I'm not mad, upset yes but not mad," he said as he took a seat next to her. "But that doesn't mean that I want you running off to who knows where."

"You don't understand, I have to go," Melissa shouted. "It's not safe to be around me. If he possesses me again and I attack Harry, or you, or George...I don't know what I'd do. Please just leave me alone."

"But," Fred started to say but she cut him off.

"Please," she begged with tears in her eyes. "I want to be alone."

"I'll go if you promise you won't run away," Fred said.

"Why do you care so much," Melissa asked.

"Because believe it or not, you're my best friend," Fred shouted to get his point across.

As George walked towards his bedroom, he heard Fred shouting from the room that Melissa and Ginny shared. He ran towards the room and opened the door.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew the whole story," Melissa shouted back.

"Well we'll never know since you won't tell me a damn thing!"

George quickly stood in between the two since they were now on their feet. "What's going on with you two," he asked them. "You guys never fight."

"I guess there's a first time for everything," Fred said as he started making his way to the bedroom door.

"You really want to know the whole story," Melissa asked causing him to stop in his tracks. "What you heard through the extendable ears was right, I saw the vision through the snake's point of view. And when I saw your dad in the house, I wanted to attack him."

Fred's eyes widened in shock after he heard this. He faced her and saw a mixture of fear and anger on her face. Tears were also falling from her eyes. George saw this to and he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her but he wasn't sure if she'd let him.

"I loved being able to overpower someone that easily," Melissa continued. "And when we were in Dumbledore's office, before we came here, I wanted to attack him to, but I stopped myself. Something's happening to me and no one will give me any answers. I'm scared."

Melissa then leaned against a wall and slid down it until she was in a sitting position. Fred and George had never seen her look so frightened. One look at her and all of Fred's anger that he had towards her vanished and in it's place was concern.

"You and Harry both have the same problem," Fred said as he sat down on her left and George sat down on her right.

"Oh, and what's that," Melissa asked as she wiped a few tears away.

"When something like this happens, you push people away," Fred said. "You won't let anyone help you."

"How can you possibly help me with this," Melissa asked.

"We can help by being there for you," George told her. "Don't push us out."

Melissa wrapped her arms around George's waist and she laid her head on his shoulder. George wrapped his arms around her and he rubbed small circles in her back to try and calm her.

"What if I'm becoming like him," Melissa asked. "What if I'm turning into him?"

"Don't say that," George told her. "You're nothing like him."

"And you never will be," Fred added. "You want to know why? Because you have people who love and care about you. That's something he'll never experience."

Melissa lifted her head off of George's shoulder and she looked at him. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Why are you apologizing," Fred asked. "I was the one being a git. It should be me apologizing."

"I'm sorry for not telling you guys what really happened in the vision sooner," Melissa said. "I now realize that I really can tell you anything."

"Don't worry about it," they assured her.

"Is everything alright between you two now," George asked.

"Yeah," Fred and Melissa said together.

"Good," George said with a smile. "Now, will you please come down stairs Melissa?"

"I'm not ready to face everyone just yet," Melissa said. "Don't make me go down there."

"Alright," George said with a sigh as he got to his feet. He pulled Melissa to her feet and he gave her a kiss. "But promise me you'll try and get some sleep."

"I promise," Melissa said.

"Good," George said. "Come on Fred, let's leave her alone for a bit."

Fred nodded and he got to his feet. He then followed George out of the room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Even after the talk she had with Fred and George, Melissa still refused to leave her bedroom. Sure she felt a little better that they still wanted to be around her but she couldn't face the others just yet. The only ones she would even talk to were the twins. She wouldn't even talk to Harry or Sirius. She was afraid of what people would say to her.

After close to a week of being locked in her room, her door suddenly swung open revealing Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins.

"That's it, we can't take it anymore," Harry said as he shut the door behind him and walked over to her. "You're coming out of this room whether you like it or not."

"Ah tough love," Fred said with a grin earning an elbow to the side curiosity of Hermione.

Melissa ignored him and glared at her brother. "What are you going to do, drag me out of here?"

"If I have to," Harry said.

"Look, we've all been talking about it and," Ginny started to say but Melissa cut her off.

"Been talking about me have you," Melissa asked angrily. "Figured as much."

"Stop biting everyone's head off would you," Hermione said firmly. "All we're trying to say is, it can't be healthy being locked up in a room day after day. We all want you to come downstairs."

"We wanted to talk to you," Ron said. "But seeing as how you've been hiding in here ever since we got back..."

"I just wanted to be alone," Melissa said. "I didn't want to talk to anyone."

"You talk to Fred and George just fine," Ginny reminded her. "And they don't really understand what you're going through unlike me who's been possessed by You-Know-Who."

"I-I forgot," Melissa said as she lowered her head.

"Lucky you," Ginny said.

"I'm sorry," Melissa apologized.

"That's okay," Ginny assured her.

"Look, I've never been possessed, but I have nightmares every night," Harry said as he sat down on the edge of her bed. "So I know what that's like. Ginny and I are the only ones who know what you're going through. You're my sister. You should know that you can always talk to me."

"So do you think I'm being possessed," Melissa asked.

"Well, can you remember what you've been doing," Ginny asked. "Are there big blank periods where you don't know what you've been up to?"

"No," Melissa said after a moment of thinking about it.

"Then you've never been possessed by You-Know-Who," Ginny told her. "When he did it to me, I couldn't remember what I'd been doing for hours at a time. I'd find myself somewhere and not know how I got there."

"But that dream I had about your dad," Melissa said. "What if Voldemort somehow transported me to London?"

"One day, you'll read Hogwarts A History, and perhaps that will remind you that you can't apparate or disapparate inside Hogwarts," Hermione said. "Even Voldemort couldn't just make you fly out of your dormitory, Melissa."

"So you really don't think I'm being possessed," Melissa asked.

"No," Ginny said.

After talking with the others, Melissa felt much better. She even went downstairs and joined them for lunch. Sirius and Mrs. Weasley were pleased to see that she was finally out of her room. She even joined the others in cleaning the house and decorating it for Christmas. After a few days, the house had a warm cozy feel to it.

They put up a large Christmas tree in the sitting room which was decorated with real fairies. They had a roaring fire going in the fireplace. A beautiful wreath was on the front door. A smaller Christmas tree was in the dinning room and a red table cloth was placed over the long table. And to finish off the look, mistletoe was hung above the arch leading into the dinning room and above the arch leading into the sitting room "curiosity" of Fred.

Mrs. Weasley had taken a lot of pictures of George and Melissa but she hadn't taken one of them kissing yet. Harry thought it was quite funny watching George and his sister try to avoid going under the mistletoe at the same time and laughed along with Fred and Sirius when they had both walked under it one morning. Ron and Hermione came into the room along with Mrs. Weasley to see what was so funny and a large smile appeared on Mrs. Weasley's face when she saw George and Melissa under the mistletoe. As George and Melissa kissed, Mrs. Weasley took a picture and everyone awed.

* * *

Before they knew it, Christmas morning arrived. Melissa woke up and was greeted by Hermione and Ginny who were sitting up in their beds going through their presents.

"Merry Christmas, Melissa," Ginny and Hermione said together.

"Merry Christmas," Melissa said with a smile on her face. She then looked at her own pile of presents that were at the foot of her bed and her smile grew wider.

"Thank you so much for the book Melissa," Hermione said happily. "I've wanted to read Important Modern Magical Discoveries for a while now."

"No problem," Melissa assured her. "I thought you might like it."

"I love my poster of the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team, Melissa," Ginny said.

"I'm glad you like it," Melissa said. "I heard from Ron that they're your favorite team."

"He's right, they are," Ginny said.

Melissa went on to opening her presents. She received a book entitled _Curse's and Counter-Curses_ from Harry, another book entitled, _Olde_ _and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charms_ from Lupin, another book entitled _The Dark Arts Outsmarted_ from Sirius, a magical homework planner from Hermione that said things like "Do it today or later you'll pay" and "If you've dotted the i's and crossed the t's then you may do whatever you please" every time she flipped through a page, Tonks had given Melissa a small working model of a little Chaser holding a Quaffle. Melissa smiled as she watched it zoom across the room.

Ginny had given her a magical photo album similar to the one that Hagrid had given her and Harry their first year at Hogwarts. But instead of having pictures of hers and Harry's parents in it, it had pictures of all of her friends. There was one of her and Harry smiling brightly at the camera, one of her, Ginny, and Hermione waving, one of her, Fred, and George laughing as they watched a Filibuster Firework zoom around them making brilliant colors, the recent picture of her and George kissing under the mistletoe, and finally one of her and Ron playing a game of wizard's chess.

Ron had given Melissa, her favorite candy which was licorice wands and chocolate frogs, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given Melissa a red hand-knitted sweater with a Quaffle stitched onto the back and some pumpkin pasties, Fred had given her a new set of pranks which included dung bombs, stink pellets, and nonexplosive luminous balloons, and finally George had given her a beautiful silver heart shaped locket.

"That's so pretty," Ginny said as she sat on the edge of Melissa's bed to examine it.

"Did George give that to you," Hermione asked as she sat next to Ginny.

"Yeah, he did," Melissa said with a smile on her face as she looked at the locket.

"There's something on the back," Hermione pointed out. "What's it say?"

Melissa turned the locket over and read the engraving out loud. "To Melissa, the Love of my Life." Hermione and Ginny let out a quiet "aw" and Melissa's eyes filled with happy tears.

"Who knew my brother was a romantic," Ginny said.

"Yeah, who knew," Hermione said looking shocked. "Has he told you he loved you before?"

"No," Melissa said. "This is the first time. Oh I'm so happy. I love him to. I love him so much. And I've wanted to tell him, but I was too scared."

"Well, now you know he loves you back," Ginny told her.

Melissa nodded and after putting on her locket, she got to her feet. "I'm gonna go wish Harry and the others a Merry Christmas," Melissa said.

"Okay, we'll be there shortly," Hermione told her.

Melissa nodded and she left the room. She walked down the stairs to the room Harry shared with Ron and knocked on the door.

"It's open," Harry said.

Melissa smiled and walked inside to find Harry and Ron sorting through their own presents.

"Merry Christmas," Melissa said happily.

"Merry Christmas," Harry and Ron said.

"Thanks for the Broomstick Servicing Kit, Melissa," Ron said.

"No problem," Melissa assured him. "Thank you for the licorice wands and chocolate frogs. They're my favorite."

"You're welcome," Ron said.

"Thanks for the Quidditch book sis," Harry said.

"You're welcome," Melissa said. "And the book Curses and Counter-Curses you got me could really come in handy for our DA meetings."

"I thought you might like it," Harry said.

Just then Fred and George appeared on either side of Melissa with a loud pop. "Merry Christmas!"

"Bloody hell," Ron said. "Do you two always have to appear in a room like that?"

Fred and George grinned at each other before turning back to their brother. "Yep!"

"And by the way, I wouldn't go downstairs for a bit," Fred told them.

"Why not," Melissa asked.

"Mum's crying again," Fred explained. "Percy sent back his Christmas jumper."

"Without a note," George added. "Hasn't asked how dad is or visited him or anything..."

"We tried to comfort her," Fred said. "Told her Percy's nothing more than a humongous pile of rat droppings..."

"Didn't work," George said. "So Lupin took over. Best let him cheer her up before we go down for breakfast."

"I can't believe Percy would do that," Harry said looking shocked at what he'd just heard.

"Can't you," Ron asked with disbelief in his voice. "Not even after he sent Fred, George, and myself a letter saying that we should stop being friends with you and Melissa."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," Harry said.

"Did you two tell Hermione and Ginny not to go downstairs," Melissa asked the twins.

"Yeah," George said with a nod of his head. "We stopped by their room before we came here. Of course they didn't listen and went down anyway to see if they could be of any help."

"We told them we'd already tried but who knows, maybe they'll have better luck than we did," Fred said.

"But on the bright side, we do have some good news," George said.

"Which is," Ron asked.

"Mum said that dad's coming home today," Fred said and Ron's eyes lit up.

"Really," Ron asked.

"Yep," George said with a smile on his face. "Mum's going to get him after breakfast."

"That's good to hear," Melissa said. "I'm glad he's doing better."

"So are we," the twins said together.

"So, until it's safe to go downstairs, what do you guys say to a game of exploding snap," Fred asked. "We can use my new set that Melissa got me. Thanks by the way. I needed a new set."

"No problem," Melissa said.

"Sure I'll play a game," Ron said.

"Sounds like fun," Harry agreed.

"What about you two," Fred asked George and Melissa.

"Yeah, sounds great. But before I play, can I talk with you in private George," Melissa asked.

"Sure," George said. He then turned to the others. "You guys start without us. We'll be right back."

"Okay," Fred said.

George then took Melissa's hand and the two left the room.

"What was all that about," Harry asked.

"Did you happen to notice the locket Melissa was wearing around her neck," Fred asked. Harry shook his head. "Well I did," Fred continued. "It was a present from George. "He wanted to tell her that he loved her but wasn't sure how to go about saying it. So I suggested that he should engrave his feelings for her on the back of a locket."

Harry looked shocked at what he'd just heard. "Looks like I'm gonna have to go give the overprotective brother talk to him," Harry thought to himself.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk to me about," George asked Melissa.

The two had walked to the end of the hallway so the others wouldn't hear.

"I wanted to talk to you about this," Melissa said as she pointed to the heart shaped locket that was around her neck. "There was an engraving on the back. It said, To Melissa, the Love of my Life. Do you really mean that?"

"Every word," George said. "I love you so much. There's not a doubt in my mind that you're the one for me."

"Oh George," Melissa said as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Everything about this moment was perfect. The man that she was in love with loved her back. She couldn't be happier. When they finally parted, she gazed into his eyes and smiled. "I love you to."

George smiled and leaned in and kissed her once more. But just as their lips touched, someone cleared their throat from behind them. They quickly separated and saw Sirius leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Sirius," Melissa said with wide eyes. She could feel her face turning red from embarrassment at the thought of her godfather hearing them say that they loved each other. "H-How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Sirius said. He looked very much like Mrs. Weasley at the moment with the stern expression on his face. Melissa turned to George and saw that he looked slightly nervous as he approached them. Then Sirius did something that neither were expecting. A large smile appeared on his face as he placed a hand on Melissa's shoulder and a hand on George's shoulder. "You should have seen the look on your faces," he said with a chuckle. "You actually thought I was gonna yell at you."

"Y-You mean you're not," George asked looking shocked.

"Of course not George," Sirius said. "I always thought you two looked great together. I'm happy for you two I really am. But I will say this, if you break her heart in anyway you'll have me to answer to. And if something should happen to me, you'll have Lupin to answer to."

"Sirius," Melissa said with a groan.

"What," Sirius asked as he turned to his goddaughter. "I'm only doing what your father would have done."

"You don't have to worry Sirius," George said as he draped an arm around Melissa's shoulders. "I wouldn't dream of hurting her."

"Good," Sirius said. "Well, now that that's settled, you two are welcome to come downstairs for breakfast now. Where's Harry and the others?"

"In Harry's and Ron's room playing exploding snaps," Melissa said.

"Alright, I'll go inform them that they can go have some breakfast," Sirius said. "You guys go on ahead."

"Okay," Melissa said.

With that said, George and Melissa went downstairs and joined everyone in the dinning room while Sirius went to get Harry, Ron, and Fred.

After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley went to St. Mungo's to get Mr. Weasley. When they returned back to Grimmauld Place, everyone was excited to have him back. During Christmas dinner that night, he made toast to Melissa.

"I'd like to make a toast," Mr. Weasley said as he got to his feet and held out his goblet. "To Melissa, for if it wasn't for her, I might not be here today."

"To Melissa," everyone else said as they held out their goblets and took a sip. Melissa forced a small smile for deep down she still felt that she didn't deserve the gratitude they were showing her.

* * *

Before they knew it, the holiday was over and it was time to go back to Hogwarts. As Harry and Melissa carried their trunks to the front door, Harry decided to talk to her about George.

"So, am I going to have to have the overprotective big brother speech with George now," Harry asked.

"No," Melissa said. "Sirius already had the overprotective godfather talk with him."

"Oh, well that's good," Harry said causing her to roll her eyes.

"Oh and by the way, you're older than me by five minutes," Melissa reminded him. "It doesn't count."

"Yes it does," Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"No it doesn't," Melissa told him.

"Does," Harry said with a laugh.

"Doesn't," Melissa said slapping him on the arm.

"Ouch," Harry said as he rubbed the spot where she hit him.

"Ha," Melissa said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm definitely going to miss you two," Sirius said with a laugh. They turned around and saw Sirius walking up to them.

"We're gonna miss you to Sirius," Harry said.

"Are you two going to continue on with the DA meetings," Sirius asked them.

"Of course we are," Melissa said.

"Good," Sirius said giving them both a smile. "I'm proud of the both of you for fighting for what you believe in."

"Really," Harry asked.

"Really," Sirius said. "And I know your parents would be proud to."

Just then Ron appeared in the hallway they were in. "There you are. Mum's about to have a nervous breakdown. We have to be at Kings Cross in fifteen minutes if we want to catch the train."

"You'd better get going," Sirius told his godchildren. "Don't want to keep Molly waiting."

"Bye Sirius," Harry and Melissa said as they hugged him.

"Goodbye and stay safe," Sirius said.

After saying goodbye, Harry and Melissa left with Ron.

**I hoped everyone liked that chapter. The next chapter Harry and Melissa will be taking Occlumency lessons with Snape. I'll try and have that chapter up sometime next week. :)**


	32. Occlumency Lessons

**Thank you so much for continuing to read my fic. I apologize for the long wait. I've been having problems with my computer. Found out I might need a new monitor because at times it won't even turn on. Then I was having problems accessing some of my stories. It kept saying that there was an error. I was finally able to get everything updated now. Again, I apologize for the long wait. **

**Also, I have closed the Poll I had. I said that I would keep it open until the end of the story but I don't seem to be getting anymore votes. However, I did get quite a few. So I will now announce the winner of the Poll.**

**The question was, Should George propose to Melissa in the Half Blood Prince or in the Deathly Hallows?**

**28 people voted for the Half Blood Prince and 12 people voted for the Deathly Hallows. So, I'll have George propose to her in the Half Blood Prince.**

**Here's the next chapter. :)**

When everyone got back to Hogwarts the following evening, they found Snape waiting outside the entrance to the Great Hall. When he saw Harry and Melissa he called out to them.

"Mr. and Miss Potter," Snape said with great dislike in his voice. "Follow me to my office. Now."

"What did you guys do," Fred asked.

"We haven't done anything," Melissa said. "We just got here."

"Well, we'd better go anyway," Harry told her. "We don't want to make him any angrier by not following him."

Melissa nodded and she followed her brother down the hall way. They caught up with Snape in the dungeons and they followed him into his office.

"Sit," Snape ordered as he pointed to two chairs in front of his desk.

Harry and Melissa quickly obeyed.

"The Headmaster has sent me to tell you two that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term."

"Study what," Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Occlumency Potter," Snape practically shouted. "Are you deaf?"

"No I heard you," Harry said trying not to lose his temper. "I meant what is Occlumency."

"It's the magical defense of the mind against external penetration," Snape explained.

"Why do we have to study it," Melissa asked.

"Because the Headmaster thinks it's a good idea," Snape said. "The both of you will receive private lessons once a week. Separately of course. But for the first lesson I want you both there so I can explain what it is we will be doing. I do not wish to repeat myself. You will also not tell anyone what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Harry and Melissa said.

"Who's going to be teaching us," Harry asked.

"I am," Snape said.

"What," Melissa shouted before she could stop herself.

"Is that a problem Miss Potter," Snape asked.

"N-No sir," Melissa forced herself to say.

"Good," Snape said. "I want the both of you to come to my office Monday evening at six o' clock for the first lesson. After that, I will schedule lessons for the both of you. If anyone should ask where you two are going, you tell them that you are taking Remedial Potions. I'm sure people will believe that story. Now leave, before Umbridge gets suspicious."

Harry and Melissa quickly got to their feet and headed for the Great Hall. Once they walked in, a few students stared at them but they ignored them. They made their way to the Gryffindor table and Melissa took her seat in between Fred and George and Harry took his seat in between Ron and Hermione.

"What did Snape want," Ron asked in a whisper.

"Not now," Harry said quietly. "We'll tell you guys in the Common Room."

After dinner, the Gryffindors headed up to the seventh floor and entered the Common Room. Harry and Melissa sat down on the couch by the fireplace and were joined by Ron, Hermione, and the Weasley twins. They were shocked to see that they didn't have to wait long at all for the Common Room to empty. Almost everyone went straight to their dormitories looking very tired. Only a few stayed behind to chat with one another about their holiday and went to bed shortly after.

Once everyone was certain that they were the only ones in the Common Room, Fred spoke.

"So, what did Snape want," Fred asked.

"He said that we're to take something called Occlumency with him once a week," Melissa explained.

"Supposedly on Dumbledore's orders," Harry added.

"Bloody hell," Ron said with wide eyes. "Extra lessons with Snape? Why would Dumbledore do that to you two?"

"Well Dumbledore wants them to stop having those dreams about Voldemort," Hermione said.

"I think I'd rather have the nightmares myself," Ron said.

"You would be saying that if you saw what we see," Melissa told him.

"Snape might not being the nicest person in the world, but if these lessons help them sleep better at night, then they should definitely take them," George said.

"We don't really have a choice in the matter," Harry said.

"Yeah, our first lesson is tomorrow at six o' clock," Melissa said.

"Man, that stinks," Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry said as he got to his feet. "I think I'm gonna head up to bed. I want to be rested for tomorrow."

"Yeah same here," Melissa said. She got to her feet and gave George a kiss. "See you guys in the morning."

"Night," everyone said.

Hermione and Melissa then headed up to the girls' dormitory and Harry, Ron, and the Weasley twins headed up to the boys' dormitory. Within a few moments, they were fast asleep.

* * *

The next day was horrible for Harry and Melissa because they were dreading the evening and their morning Potions lesson didn't help any either. Snape was as unpleasant as ever and their mood lowered further when members of the DA kept approaching them in between classes asking hopefully whether there would be a meeting that night.

Harry and Melissa continued to tell them that they had Remedial Potions that night but they would be sure to tell them when the next one was. Zacharias Smith chuckled a bit when they had told him this and he teased them a bit about it. Harry and Melissa were so annoyed by this that they almost ran straight into Ron and Hermione who were hurrying down the corridor.

"Oh, there...you are," Hermione said in between breaths as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"What's going on," Harry asked.

"Hagrid's back," Ron explained. "But one of you had better go and get the cloak and the map since it's getting dark out. The last thing we need is Umbridge catching us."

"Good thinking," Melissa said. "They're both in my trunk. I'll go get them and meet you guys by the entrance."

"Alright," Harry said.

With that said, Melissa rushed up to the seventh floor and gave the password to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and she entered the Common Room. Fred and George were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace and they watched her rush up the stairs to the girls' dormitory with raised eyebrows.

"Wonder what that was about," Fred asked.

"No idea," George said.

About a minute later, Melissa came back down the stairs and was about to go back through the portrait hole but George stopped her.

"Hey, is everything okay," George asked.

Melissa stopped in her tracks and turned towards Fred and George. She then walked over to them and spoke in a whisper. "Yeah, everything's fine. Hagrid's back and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I are going to go talk to him. I had to get the map and the cloak so we wouldn't get caught."

"Be careful," George told her.

"We will," Melissa assured him. She then kissed him and left the Common Room. When she made her way to the entrance hall, she found Harry, Ron, and Hermione waiting for her.

"Did you get them," Harry asked.

"Yep," Melissa said.

"Good," Harry said. "We don't need to put the cloak on yet. Let's just hurry and get down there."

The others nodded and they followed Harry out of the castle and onto the grounds. Once they reached Hagrid's cabin they heard the last voice they wanted to hear coming from inside it. Umbridge had already beat them there. They completely forgot about the cloak and they hid underneath the window so they could listen.

"I will say this one last time," Umbridge said firmly. "I'm ordering you to tell me where you've been."

"I told you," Hagrid said sounding slightly irritated. "I've been away for me health."

"You're health," Umbridge asked clearly not believing his story.

"A bit of fresh air you know," Hagrid said.

"Oh yes. As Gamekeeper, fresh air is hard to come by," Umbridge said sarcastically. "If I were you, I shouldn't get to used to being back, in fact I might not bother unpacking at all."

"That bitch," Melissa said before she could stop herself.

Harry quickly put his hand over her mouth and pulled her off to the side when the front door of the cabin opened and Umbridge stepped out. She glanced around for the source of the noise for a moment before walking away. Harry let go of his sister when Umbridge was far enough away.

"Sorry about that," Melissa apologized.

"That's alright," Harry assured her. Harry then walked over to the front door and knocked.

* * *

A few moments later, Harry, Melissa, Ron, and Hermione were sitting down around Hagrid's table with tea in front of them. Hagrid joined them after getting a piece of raw steak to put on his swollen eye.

"This is top secret," Hagrid told them. "Dumbledore sent me to parley with the Giants."

"Giants," Hermione shouted with disbelief in her voice. "You found them?"

Hagrid quieted her down before continuing. "Well, they're not that hard to find to be perfectly honest. They're so big see. I tried to convince them to join the cause. But I wasn't the only one that was trying to win them over."

"Death Eaters," Ron asked.

"Yes," Hagrid said with a nod of his head. "Trying to persuade them to join You-Know-Who."

"And...did they," Harry asked.

"I gave them Dumbledore's message," Hagrid said. "Suppose some of them remember he was friendly to them. I suppose."

"And they did this to you," Melissa asked indicating Hagrid's many wounds.

"Not exactly no," Hagrid said as he put the raw steak on his eye. Fang began barking loudly and Hagrid tossed him the steak. "Oh go on you have it then, you dozy dog."

A strong wind began to howl and rattle the many trees around Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid got to his feet and walked over to an open window. The others followed him.

"It's changing out there," Hagrid told them. "Just like last time. There's a storm coming. We'd all best be ready when she does."

* * *

Before Harry and Melissa knew it, six o' clock came around and the two headed down to the dungeons in silence. Once they arrived at Snape's office, Harry opened the door and the two walked inside.

"Shut the door behind you," Snape ordered.

Harry and Melissa jumped slightly at his demand but Harry quickly obeyed. Snape then pointed at two empty chairs and Harry and Melissa sat down.

"Well, you two know why you are here," Snape said as he sat down at his desk. "The Headmaster has asked me to teach you Occlumency. I can only hope that you two prove more adept at it than Potions."

"Right," Harry said as he tried to hold in his anger.

"This may not be an ordinary class," Snape said coldly. "But I am still your teacher and you will therefore call me sir or Professor at all times."

"Yes...sir," Harry and Melissa said as they glared at him.

"Now, Occlumency, as I've mentioned before, seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence."

"And why does Professor Dumbledore think we need it, sir," Harry asked.

"Surely even you two could have worked that out by now," Snape said with a smirk on his face. "The Dark Lord is highly skilled at Legilimency..."

"What's that sir," Melissa asked cutting him off.

"It is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another person's mind..." Snape explained. He was about to say something else but was cut off this time by Harry.

"He can read minds?"

"You two do not understand fine distinctions," Snape said coldly. "It is one of the shortcomings that makes you two such lamentable potion-makers."

A smirk grew on Snape's face when he saw Harry and Melissa glare at him with hatred. "Only Muggles talk of mind reading," Snape finally continued. "The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched on the inside of skulls, to be perused by any invader. The mind is a complex and many-layered thing...or at least, most minds are," again a smirk formed on his face. "It is true however, that those who have mastered Legilimency are able, under certain conditions, to delve into the minds of their victims and to interpret their findings correctly. The Dark Lord for instance, almost always knows when somebody is lying to him. Only those skilled in Occlumency are able to shut down those feelings and memories that contradict the lie, and so utter falsehoods in his presence without direction."

"Are you telling us that he could know what we're thinking right now, sir," Harry asked.

"The Dark Lord is at a considerable distance and the walls and grounds of Hogwarts are guarded by many ancient spells and charms to ensure the bodily and mental safety of those who dwell within them," Snape explained. "Time and space matter in magic. Eye contact is often essential to Legilimency."

"If that's the case, then why do we have to learn it," Melissa asked.

"The usual rules do not seem to apply with you two," Snape said. "The curse that failed to kill you two seems to have forged some kind of connection between the both of you and the Dark Lord. The evidence suggests that at times, when your minds are most relaxed and vulnerable, when you are sleeping for instance, you are sharing the Dark Lord's thoughts and emotions. The Headmaster thinks it inadvisable for this to continue. He wishes me to teach you two how to close your minds to the Dark Lord."

"But I don't understand," Melissa said.

"That's surprising," Snape said sarcastically earning an angry glare from her.

Melissa took a deep breath to calm herself before she continued. "Why would Professor Dumbledore want to stop it. I hate seeing these images and I'm sure Harry does to, but hasn't it been useful? I mean, if I hadn't seen that snake attack Mr. Weasley, Professor Dumbledore might not have been able to save him."

Snape took a moment to think this over. "It appears the Dark Lord has been unaware of the connection you two share with him until recently. Up till now it seems that you two have been experiencing his emotions and sharing his thoughts without his being any the wiser. However, Miss Potter, the vision you had shortly before Christmas..."

"The one with the snake," Melissa said cutting him off again.

"Do not interrupt me," Snape said firmly. "As I was saying...the vision you had shortly before Christmas represented such a powerful incursion upon the Dark Lord's thought's..."

"But she said she saw the vision from inside the snake's head, not his," Harry said.

"I said not to interrupt me," Snape shouted. Snape was angry and Harry and Melissa knew this, but they were finally getting some answers and they weren't about to give up now.

"How come I saw through the snake's eyes if it's Voldemort's thought's we're sharing," Melissa asked.

"Do not say the Dark Lord's name," Snape shouted.

Silence filled the room as Harry and Melissa glared at Snape and he glared right back.

"Professor Dumbledore says his name," Harry said quietly.

"Dumbledore is an extremely powerful wizard," Snape simply said. He then went back to discussing the vision that Melissa had. "You seem to have visited the snake's mind because that was where the Dark Lord was at that particular moment Miss Potter. He was possessing the snake at the time and so you dreamed you were inside it too..."

"And...You-Know-Who knew I was there," Melissa asked.

"Yes," Snape told her.

"But how do you know," Harry asked. "Is this just Professor Dumbledore's guessing or..."

"I told you to call me sir," Snape said with anger in his voice.

"Yes sir," Harry said angrily and impatiently. "But how is it that you know?"

"It is enough that we know," Snape said. "The important point is that the Dark Lord is now aware that you two are gaining access to his thoughts and feelings. He has also come to the realization that the process is likely to work in reverse, that is to say he has realized that he might be able to access your thoughts and feelings in return."

"And...and he might make us try and do things," Harry asked slightly frightened. "Sir," he quickly added before Snape could get a chance to yell at him again.

"He might," Snape said. "Which is why you two must learn Occlumency. So tomorrow night, we will officially begin the lesson. Mr. Potter I want you here at the same time, six o' clock. When we're finished, I want you to send your sister to my office. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Harry and Melissa said together.

"Good," Snape said. "Now leave."

Harry and Melissa got to their feet and left the office. They walked back up to the seventh floor in silence, both thinking about what Snape had told them.

* * *

When Melissa woke up the next morning, Fred and George immediately pulled her aside in the Common Room wanting to know how the Occlumency lessons went. Since everyone had gone down for breakfast, she was able to tell them what happened.

"Well, we didn't actually start practicing Occlumency last night," Melissa explained. "Our actual lessons start tonight. He wants to teach us separately."

"Why separately," Fred asked.

"I guess for us to focus better," Melissa said.

"So if your lesson didn't start last night, why did you have to go to his office," George asked.

"He just wanted to explain to us what Occlumency was," Melissa said. "He said he didn't want to repeat himself so he told us together. But...one of my worst fears came true while we talked about it."

"And that would be," George asked.

"If we don't stop this, Voldemort will be able to possess Harry and me," Melissa said. "He knows we can see in his mind and feel his emotions which means he can do the same with us. I know Harry and I have to close our minds to his thoughts, but at the same time, we don't want to. What if someone else got attacked by him and we weren't able to see it? We want to know what he's planning and doing."

"But is knowing what he's doing really worth getting possessed," Fred asked.

"No it's not," George said before Melissa could answer. He then placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I'm not about to lose you to him. You're going through with this Melissa. You have to. Promise me you'll practice at it?"

"I promise," Melissa assured him. George smiled and he pulled her into a comforting hug.

* * *

Six o' clock rolled around and Harry said goodbye to Ron, Hermione, and Melissa. While he was gone, Melissa tried her best to do her Ancient Ruins homework but she just couldn't concentrate. She was too worried about Harry. Hermione kept trying to get her to work on it but it was no use. She wouldn't be able to work on it until tomorrow, when she didn't have to worry about Occlumency.

When Harry entered the Common Room an hour later, they saw that he was looking exhausted and furious.

"How did it go," Ron asked.

"Later," Harry said as he sat down. "You'd better get down there Melissa."

She nodded and left the Common Room. She arrived at Snape's office and when she walked inside she closed the door behind her. Snape got up from behind his desk and made his way over to her with his wand in his hand. Melissa eyed the wand nervously and took her out her own, not knowing what he was planning.

"Why do you have your wand out sir," Melissa asked him.

"Because I am going to attempt to break into your mind," Snape explained. "You may use your wand to attempt to disarm me or defend yourself in any other way you can think of. We are going to see how well you resist. Hopefully, you do a better job than your brother did. We will begin now. Legilimens!"

Snape had attacked before Melissa could even hope to stop him. The office they were in vanished and image after image began to race through her mind. She and Harry were young children, no more than 9 years old. They were running for their lives from Ripper, their aunt's dog. Dudley was in the background laughing uncontrollably...Harry and Melissa were 11 years old. Hagrid had just told them that they were a witch and wizard...She bumped right into George on the Hogwarts Express, them meeting for the first time...The students in Gryffindor cheered as the sorting hat announced that she would join them...Dementors, hundreds of them, closing in on her and Harry...Her and George sharing their first kiss at Hogsmeade.

"Get out, that's private," Melissa shouted ending the flashbacks. She was on her knees trying to catch her breath. She was exhausted just in that short amount of time.

"_**You**_ might think that whatever you and Mr. Weasley do in your spare time is private, but the Dark Lord isn't going to care," Snape said. "Why you are even with an incompetent troublemaker like that is beyond me," he added with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up," Melissa shouted with anger in her voice. Her hands had curled into fists and they were shaking at her sides. Snape's expression had changed to what looked like amusement. "Don't you dare insult him!"

"And don't you _**dare**_ yell at me," Snape shouted back. "You _**will**_ show me respect when you are talking to me!"

"I'll show you respect when you show me some," Melissa yelled. She had never been so furious before. If he kept this up, she was going to jinx him and at the moment, she didn't give a damn if he was a teacher. "Why is it your goal to make mine and Harry's life a living hell? What did we ever do to you?"

"Enough," Snape ordered.

He was just as mad as Melissa was. "Why was he avoiding the question," Melissa thought. Had she struck a nerve.

"We are wasting time," Snape continued. "For a first attempt, that was not as poor as I thought it would be. You did block me eventually, but you still let me get in too far. If you allowed the Dark Lord to see that much, he might find a way to use your dreams and memories against you."

"How can he use my dreams and memories against me," Melissa asked.

"He might place false visions in your mind to try and trick you," Snape explained. "Now, we're going to try this again. Clear your mind. Let go of all emotion."

"Let go of all emotion," Melissa thought. How was she supposed to do that when she was so angry?

"You're not doing it Miss Potter," Snape impatiently. "You will need more discipline than this. Now focus!"

Melissa took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and tried to empty her thoughts of all emotions.

"Let's go again," Snape said as he raised his wand once more. "On the count of three. One...two...three...Legilimens!"

Melissa was in her first year. She and Harry had gone through the trap door and were facing Professor Quirrell, who removed his turban and revealed Voldemort's head on the back of his own...She was now in her second year. She, Harry, and Ron were in the Forbidden Forest surrounded by spiders...Third year. She saw herself passing out at the sight of a Dementor...Fourth year. She was back in the graveyard. A green flash of light was coming towards her. Cedric pushed her out of the way and took the spell.

"NO," Melissa shouted. She found herself on the ground again. Tears fell down her cheeks as the horrible memory returned to her.

"You are weak," Snape said coldly as he looked down at her. "You are not even trying! You are making no effort! You are allowing me access to memories you fear! You are handing me weapons! What did I say about clearing your head?"

Melissa wiped the tears from her eyes and she got to her feet. The image of Wormtail killing Cedric was still in her head. The guilty feeling was coming back again. "I'm trying to clear my head," Melissa said quietly. "But I'm finding it difficult at the moment."

"Then you will find yourself easy prey for the Dark Lord," Snape told her. "Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked this easily, weak people in other words, they stand no chance against his power! He will penetrate your mind without even trying!"

"I am not weak," Melissa shouted.

"Then you will prove that to me in our next lesson," Snape said. "I want you back here the same time next week. Before you go to sleep, you are to rid your mind of all emotions. You are to empty your head, make it blank and calm. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Melissa said.

"Good," Snape said. "And be warned Miss Potter...I shall know if you have not practiced. Now go!"

Melissa didn't need telling twice, she wanted to get as far away from Snape as possible. So she left his office and slammed the door shut behind her.

**I'll have the next chapter up soon. :)**


	33. Mass Breakout

**Hey, thanks for the reviews and the alerts and favorites. In this chapter, another OC is introduced Jennifer Brooks. Enjoy. :)**

When Melissa returned to the common room, almost everyone had gone to bed except for the Weasley twins and another girl with whom they were talking to. She and Fred were occupying the same armchair while George sat on the couch facing them. Melissa recognized the girl at once. She had long curly dark brown hair that reached the center of her back and dark brown eyes. Her name was Jennifer Brooks and she was in her seventh year like Fred and George. She was also a muggle born witch and Head Girl.

Melissa had never really spoken with Jennifer at all this year. She had figured that Jennifer believed that her and Harry were just a couple of nutters and she didn't want to be seen talking to them. However, when she approached them, she heard what they were talking about.

"I don't know guys," Jennifer said with uncertainty in her voice. "I mean I do want to tell Harry and Melissa that I support them, but lately I've found them to be a bit intimidating. I mean, they have been yelling at quite a few people this year. I'm just afraid that if I approach one of them, they might yell at me."

"Jenny," Fred said calmly as he placed an arm around her. "George and I have known Harry and Melissa for a little over four years. They would never just blow up at someone without a good reason."

"Fred's right," George added. "The only reason they've been kind of short tempered lately is because of what the Daily Prophet's been saying about them. You'd be short tempered to if someone was calling you an attention seeking liar."

"And you'd really think they'd allow me to join their secret defense group," Jennifer asked quietly. "Because I hate Umbridge just as much as you guys do. I want to be prepared for whatever comes my way and I don't think she's properly preparing us."

"Anyone who hates Umbridge is a friend of mine," Melissa said startling the three of them.

Fred, George, and Jennifer turned around and saw Melissa standing there with a smile on her face.

"Melissa," George said as he jumped to his feet and walked over to her. He gave her a kiss and whispered in her ear. "How did the lesson go?"

"Later," Melissa assured him and George nodded. He then led her over to the couch where the two sat down and faced Fred and Jennifer.

"Melissa, I'm glad you're here," Fred said brightly. "I'd like you to meet a friend of ours."

"Jennifer Brooks right," Melissa asked politely as she turned to her.

"Yes," Jennifer said.

"You two know each other," Fred asked.

"We don't know each other well, but I've seen her around," Melissa told her friend. "She is a Gryffindor after all."

"Okay then," Fred said with a smile. "It looks like there's no need for introductions."

"Our friend has something to tell you," George told Melissa as he draped an arm around her shoulders. "Go on Jenny. I promise she won't get mad and jinx you. Right love," George added as he turned to his girlfriend.

"Not unless she gives me a reason to," Melissa teased. Apparently, Jennifer didn't noticed that Melissa was joking. Melissa watched her tense up next to Fred. "I'm just joking," Melissa assured her. "Honest."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I support you and Harry," Jennifer said nervously. "I don't believe anything that Fudge is saying about you guys. I believe that You-Know-Who is back and I believe what Professor Dumbledore said last year about how You-Know-Who was the one who killed Cedric."

The moment she said Cedric's name, the image of the graveyard appeared in Melissa's head again. She watched Cedric die at the hands of the killing curse and she felt herself gripping on to George as she watched Cedric hit the ground.

George turned to his girlfriend with a concerned expression on his face. He saw a tear fall down her cheek and he spoke. "Melissa, are you all right?"

"What," Melissa asked her voice cracking slightly as she turned to him.

"I said are you all right," George repeated.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Melissa lied. From the way George was looking at her, she knew that he didn't by it. But he didn't press either. She was thankful for that because she didn't really want to discuss what happened in her lesson in front of Jennifer. When Melissa looked at Fred and Jennifer she saw that Fred was looking just as concerned as his twin was and Jennifer was looking at her strangely.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring Cedric up," Jennifer apologized. "I know it must be hard for you seeing as how you were there when he died."

"No, it's okay," Melissa lied trying to keep from bursting out in tears in front of her. "And just to let you know, it really means a lot to me that you support my brother and I. I'm sure he'll be pleased to hear that you do."

"Told you," Fred said to Jennifer as he gave her shoulders a squeeze.

Jennifer smiled at Fred before turning back to Melissa. "And I was wondering if you would allow me to attend your secret DA meetings? Fred and George told me all about them. They sound really interesting and I feel I'd get much more out of your lessons than I would out of Umbridge's."

"Of course you can join," Melissa assured her. "As long as you promise not to speak a word of it to anyone. Especially Umbridge."

"Oh you don't have to worry," Jennifer assured her. "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Then you're more than welcome to join," Melissa said. "We'll let you know when the next meeting is."

"Thank you," Jennifer said happily.

"No problem," Melissa said.

"Well, I think I'm off to bed," Jennifer said as she got to her feet. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night," the twins and Melissa said.

But before she went up to the girls' dormitories, Fred gave her a peck on the cheek. When he sat back down, Melissa eyed him suspiciously.

"What," Fred asked innocently.

"What was that," Melissa asked.

"What was what," Fred asked.

"That kiss," Melissa said. "Are you two going out?"

"Yep," Fred said with a grin on his face.

"When did this happen," Melissa asked looking shocked. "And how come I haven't been informed of this? Did you know," Melissa asked turning to George.

"Of course I knew," George told her. "He is my twin after all."

"Oh gee, I feel so loved," Melissa said sarcastically. "Were you ever going to tell me Fred?"

"You know I wouldn't keep something like that from you Mel, you're my best friend," Fred assured her. "I planned on telling you after she got up the courage to face you. You're not mad are you?"

"No, of course not," Melissa assured him. "I'm sorry I snapped like that. I guess it's just the after affects of Occlumency."

Fred made sure they were the only ones in the common room before he spoke. "How did that go?"

"Horrible," Melissa said. "I knew extra lessons with Snape was going to be horrible but I had know idea just how horrible. I don't think I'll be able to handle another lesson with him."

"But you have to," George reminded her as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "You can't let You-Know-Who get inside your mind."

"You don't understand," Melissa said as she turned to him. "I relived all of my most terrifying memories today. Including the graveyard. I had finally stopped having nightmares of that day and now...I can't get the images out of my head. And the worst part was Snape looked like he was actually enjoying watching me suffer."

As soon as she said this, her scar seared with pain. She let out a gasp as her hand reached for her scar.

"What is it," Fred asked.

Melissa didn't respond. She was too busy listening to the insane laughter that was ringing through her ears. She knew that laugh. It was his laugh.

"Melissa," George as he gently shook her.

She was shaking like the night she had seen the vision of Mr. Weasley being attacked by the snake. She was also pale and cold sweat was pouring down her face. She had lowered her hand and a dark look appeared in her eyes. Then something happened that scared both Fred and George. She opened her mouth to speak but instead of hearing her voice, it was an evil raspy sounding voice.

"Finally," Voldemort said as he spoke through her. "The task is finally complete. When word gets out, everyone will cower in fear."

Fred's and George's eyes grew wide when they heard this. George shook her again and she snapped out of it, though she was still pale and shaking.

"What was that," George asked.

"Voldemort," Melissa said with fear in her voice. "That was his voice. I heard it but I couldn't stop it. He's happy. Really happy. Something good happened."

"Yeah, we kind of got that," Fred said looking at his friend with a concerned expression on his face. "You should really talk to Dumbledore about this."

"No," Melissa said calming down a little. "What if Umbridge is walking around the castle? It's late. She'd want to know where I was going. I can't tell her what happened now can I? No, I'm sure whatever happened, Professor Dumbledore will find out soon."

Fred and George glanced at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

"I guess," George said.

"Look, I'm exhausted and my head is killing me," Melissa said as she got to her feet. "I'm going to try and get some sleep okay."

"All right," George said as he and Fred got to their feet as well. He then pulled her into a comforting hug and kissed the top of her head. "Promise me you'll try and clear your head tonight so something like this doesn't happen again?"

"I'll try," Melissa said as they parted. "Goodnight."

"Night," Fred and George said as they watched her walk up to the girls' dormitory.

* * *

When Melissa woke up the next day, she found Harry and Ron making their way to the portrait hole.

"Harry, Ron, hang on a second," Melissa said as she started making their way towards them.

Harry and Ron stopped in their tracks and saw her walk up to them.

"What's up," Harry asked.

"Harry, did you happen to feel Voldemort's mood last night," Melissa asked in a whisper.

"Yeah I did," Harry said in a whisper as well. "He was really happy. Ron had to slap me last night to get me to stop laughing. But the thing is, it wasn't me laughing. It was him."

"Don't tell me you felt it to," Ron asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, only I wasn't laughing," Melissa said. "He said something through me. He finally accomplished something last night and he expects everyone to cower in fear because of it. I was with Fred and George when it happened. They were really concerned. What do you think happened?"

"I don't know," Harry said as they made their way out of the common room and started walking down the stairs to the Great Hall. "But whatever it is, it can't be good."

When the three of them entered the Great Hall, Melissa saw that Fred, George, and Hermione were already there eating breakfast. Jennifer Brooks was sitting next to Fred and she saw that the two were flirting. Harry and Ron sat on either side of Hermione and Melissa sat in between Fred and George. George put an arm around Melissa and kissed her.

"Morning love," George said with a smile on his face. "Were you able to get any sleep last night?"

"A little," Melissa said. "But I couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the common room. I'm scared to think what got him so happy."

Just then Hermione let out a gasp of shock. Harry, Ron, Melissa, and the Weasley twins turned towards her with raised eyebrows. They saw that she was reading the Daily Prophet and saw a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Hermione," Harry asked his friend.

"It's horrible," Hermione told them. "Listen. The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge has just confirmed that ten high security prisoners escaped Azkaban in the early hours of yesterday evening. It says here that Fudge believes that the prisoners escaped with the help of Sirius Black."

"Well, now we know why You-Know-Who was so happy last night," Ron said. "He got out all his old followers."

Before any of them could respond, they heard a familiar voice from behind them.

"Harry, Melissa," Seamus Finnigan called.

Harry and Melissa turned to look at him and saw that he had an apologetic look on his face.

"What," Harry and Melissa asked.

"I wanted to apologize," Seamus said. "Now even me mum says that the Prophet's version of things don't add up. So, what I'm really trying to say is, I believe you two. And I hope that you'll forgive me."

Harry and Melissa glanced at each other before getting to their feet and walking over to him. Melissa was the first to step forward. She smiled and opened her arms for a hug. Seamus returned the smile and hugged her. When they parted, Harry stepped forward and held out his hand. Seamus gave him a smile and shook it.

"So, we're good then," Seamus asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Harry and Melissa said.

**And I thought that was a good place to end this chapter. How do you like Jennifer Brooks so far? I thought I'd throw in another OC for Fred. He's got to have a girl to right. :) Anyways, I'll have the next chapter up soon. **


	34. Valentine's Day

**Hey guys, thanks for reading and reviewing. Here's a nice long chapter for you. :)**

Hogwarts was still as miserable as hell for Harry and Melissa but they did have one slight improvement. More and more students seemed to believe them about Voldemort returning ever since they found out about all those Death Eaters breaking out of Azkaban. They also had more students asking if they could join the secret DA meetings which they agreed to as long as they kept it a secret and didn't blab to anyone, especially Umbridge.

Melissa also became fast friends with Fred's new girlfriend Jennifer or Jenny as she preferred. But Melissa would never have dreamed that Fred would fall for a Head Girl especially since he always made fun of them including his brothers which had been Head Boys and a Prefect. Fred admitted that he never saw himself with a Head Girl who got straight A's either but Jenny was different from most perfect students. She was sweet, kind, and had a great sense of humor. Jenny also found some of the pranks that Fred, George, and Melissa had come up with to be really funny and she had wished them the best of luck with their joke shop.

Melissa loved the fact that she had another friend who was a girl to talk to. Sometimes she was even easier to talk to than Hermione was. Even though Melissa thought of Hermione as one of her best friends, she still got slightly annoyed when the two talked. Especially now since Melissa and Harry were taking Occlumency lessons with Snape. Hermione would always give Melissa lectures reminding her that it was very important to clear her mind and practice Occlumency. Nowadays, Hermione acted more like a mother than a friend but Melissa knew that her heart was in the right place even if she could be rather annoying at times.

Melissa and Jenny were in the Gryffindor common room right now having a nice chat about their relationships while doing their homework.

"And not even their family can tell them apart all the time," Jenny said looking shocked.

"No, I think we're the only ones who can," Melissa said with a laugh.

"I know you've been friends with the twins since your first year, but when did you realize you liked George," Jenny asked.

"Well, I started developing a crush on him during my second year," Melissa explained. "But by my third year, I realized that it was more than a crush. He was so protective of me during the Sirius Black incident that my feelings for him became stronger. I found out from Fred that he fancied me back but I wanted to wait for George to make the first move. We kissed that year, but we just put it behind us and kind of ignored it. I wanted more than anything to start going out with him then and I knew he did to, but I thought it would be best to put it off for a while."

"Why," Jenny asked looking shocked. "If you both cared for each other then, why did you put it off?"

"Because I thought it might have been one of those kisses where it happened because we were caught up in the moment," Melissa explained. "And it was a dangerous moment we were in. He agreed and so we put it off for a while. But then last year, at the Quidditch World Cup, he told me that he knew the kiss we shared was real and that he still liked me. I was so happy because I still liked him to. He then asked me out and I said yes and we became a couple."

"Aw, that sounds so romantic," Jenny said.

Melissa felt herself blush at the very thought of those memories. She was so lucky to have a guy like George. "So, what about you and Fred?"

"Well, I've always had a crush on Fred but I didn't do anything about it since I always hear him and George making fun of Prefects, Head Boys, and Head Girls," Jenny explained. "But this year, I caught him staring at me quite often in class and as we passed each other in the halls. At first I thought I was just the next victim of one of his pranks and he was just watching me to learn more about me. Then one day in Potions, he asked if he could be my partner and even though I was suspicious, I said yes. While we were preparing our potion, he told me he really liked me and he wanted to get to know me. I told him I felt the same and we found out we have a lot in common. Then after class, he pulled me into an empty classroom, said there was something he has wanted to do for a long time, and then the next thing I knew, we were kissing."

Melissa let out a giggle. "Sounds like Fred to me. So what happened next? Did you slap him for kissing you so suddenly?"

"No," Jenny said. "Was I shocked that he kissed me? Yes, but I kissed him back. It was incredible. After we kissed, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. Our first date is this Valentine's day. They've got a Hogsmeade trip planned for that day. The trip's tomorrow."

"We go to Hogsmeade tomorrow," Melissa asked looking shocked. "When did you find this out?"

"Last week actually," Jenny explained. "Don't you read the noticeboard?"

Melissa turned towards board in the common room and saw that a new notice had indeed been posted. "What do you know, it is tomorrow. I guess I've been so busy lately, I haven't even noticed."

Just then, Fred and George entered the common room. They saw Melissa and Jenny sitting by the fire talking and laughing.

"Uh oh," George said as he turned to his twin. "Our girlfriends are sitting together talking and giggling. Think they're talking about us?"

"You know how girls are Georgie," Fred said with a grin as he led the way over. "They're always talking about boys."

"Hello ladies," Fred and George said together with grins on their faces.

Melissa and Jenny looked up and smiled. "Hi boys," they said.

"Were your ears ringing," Melissa asked as with a grin as George sat next to her.

"Been talking about us have you," George asked as he pulled Melissa on to his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What were you saying about us?"

"Isn't it obvious George," Fred asked as he sat next to Jenny and wrapped his arms around her. "They were obviously talking about our dashing good looks and our charming smiles. Weren't you love?"

"I don't know," Jenny teased as she tapped his nose. "You'll just have to wonder won't you?"

Fred pouted causing Jenny to chuckle. She then gave him a kiss. "You are so adorable when you do that."

"And you're adorable period," Fred said.

Before George and Melissa knew it, Fred and Jenny were snogging.

"He's got it bad," Melissa said with a giggle as she turned away from the couple.

"Of course he does, he's got a great girl," George told her. He then placed a hand on Melissa's cheek. "And I've got an amazing girl as well. We're both extremely lucky."

"You are so sweet," Melissa said. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the common room, Harry stopped in his tracks when he saw both couples making out. He wasn't bothered by Fred and Jenny but he _was_ bothered by George and his sister. Especially at how into the kiss they seemed. She was sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck and his arms were wrapped around her middle. He saw Melissa run her fingers through his hair and he moved his hands up her back and entangled them in her hair as well.

"Okay, that's it," Harry said slightly angry as he started to walk over to them but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"What do you think you're doing," Hermione asked.

"Don't you see my sister and George," Harry asked pointing to them. They still hadn't separated from their kiss yet. "I'm going to stop them."

"Stop them," Hermione asked looking shocked. "Stop them doing what? They're only snogging. It's not like they're doing anything wrong. In case you've forgotten Harry, that's what couples do sometimes. They've kissed before you know and you didn't seem to have a problem then. Why are you freaking out now all of a sudden?"

"Well look at them," Harry said. "Don't you think they're moving a bit fast?"

"It's a kiss," Hermione said getting slightly annoyed. She then turned to Ron who hadn't said anything on the matter yet. "Isn't that right Ron? There's nothing wrong with couples kissing."

"I suppose not, but must they do it in front of everyone," Ron asked. "I mean it is rather uncomfortable to watch. It's like watching my sister kiss someone. Not very appealing."

"Oh you two are being ridiculous," Hermione said. "You should be happy for your sister Harry. She's happy for you and Cho and she's not bothered by you two kissing either. You know something, you two are being babies about this. It's okay for you two to kiss a girl but when a girl kisses a guy it's just wrong. That's just like boys."

With that said, Hermione turned on her heel and marched up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"Why is it they get more complicated as they get older," Ron asked Harry who shrugged his shoulders in response. The two then headed up the stairs leading to the boys' dormitory.

When George and Melissa parted from their kiss, they gazed into each others eyes.

"Wow," Melissa said causing George to grin. But before he could say anything, Fred spoke first.

"We're off to bed. Night guys."

"Goodnight," George and Melissa said as they watched Fred walk up to his dorm and Jenny walk up to hers.

When they were gone, Melissa got to her feet and looked down at George. "I think I'm going to head to bed myself. Night."

"Wait," George said as he gently grabbed her hand to stop her. "I have something I want to ask you first."

"Oh, okay," Melissa said as she sat back down on his lap. "What did you want to ask me?"

"If you had any plans for tomorrow," George said. "Because I was hoping you'd be my Valentine."

Melissa smiled. "Of course I will. But only if you'll be mine."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," George said with a smile. He then gave her a soft kiss. "Now go and get some rest love. We have a fun day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Alright," Melissa said as she got to her feet. "But you had better not get me anything tomorrow. I don't want any gifts. You need to save for the shop. The only thing I want tomorrow is you."

"Deal," George said. "Sweet dreams."

"You to," Melissa said before she went to bed for the night.

When Melissa woke up the next morning, she quickly got dressed and headed down to the common room. As she started making her way towards the portrait hole, she was stopped by Hermione.

"Hey Melissa, hold on a second," Hermione said as she rushed up to her.

"What's up," Melissa asked as she faced her.

"Do you think you could meet me in the Three Broomsticks," Hermione asked. "It's really important that you do. Harry will be there as well."

"Hermione, this is one of my only chances to be alone with George," Melissa said. "What ever it is, can't it wait?"

"I'm sorry but not really," Hermione said. "And if you don't want to end your date with George, he's more than welcome to come. I told Harry he could bring Cho."

"Well, all right I'll come," Melissa said and Hermione beamed. "But why do we have to meet at the Three Broomsticks anyway?"

"You'll find out when you get there," Hermione assured her as the two exited the common room. "Oh, and by the way, you and George might want to keep the snogging to a minimum. Harry saw you two last night and he wasn't happy."

"Well my brother will just have to get over it," Melissa said as they entered the Great Hall. "I don't mind him kissing Cho so why should he mind me kissing George?"

"That's what I told him," Hermione said. "But he's your brother and he feels he needs to protect you."

Melissa rolled her eyes as she sat down in between Fred and George. Hermione sat down on Harry's right.

"Morning love," George said as he wrapped an arm around her waist so Umbridge wouldn't see. "You look cute today."

"Thank you," Melissa said giving him a smile. "And you look handsome."

"Must you two flirt in front of me," Harry asked. The annoyance in his voice was unmistakable.

Melissa and George turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"What's up with you lately Harry," George asked. "First you tell me you have no problem with me dating your sister, and now I seem to be getting death glares from you every time we pass each other. If I've done something wrong please tell me so I can fix it. The last thing I want is for my girlfriend's brother to hate me."

"It's just...well, I think you and my sister are moving a bit fast," Harry said. "You haven't been dating two years yet and you two have already confessed that you love each other. Then I saw that kiss last night and I just didn't like seeing my sister kiss like that. What I'm trying to say is, I don't want to see my sister rush into a relationship and then get hurt."

Melissa felt her lips curl into a smile after Harry said this. How could she stay mad at him when he cared so much about her? He was just looking out for her the way family should.

"I promise you Harry," George said looking and sounding completely serious. "that I would never dream of hurting her. I care about her too much. You have my word."

Harry smiled at this. He truly did care for her. Harry had never seen George look so serious before and knew that he could trust him. "I believe you. But just to let you know, if you break your promise, I'll have to _**hurt**_ you."

"Harry," Melissa groaned with a roll of her eyes.

"It's okay Melissa," George assured her. "He's just being a good brother by looking out for his sister. I would've been shocked if I hadn't got the "I'll hurt you if you hurt her" talk."

Melissa smiled and they finished their breakfast. Before George and Melissa headed to Hogsmeade, she told him to wait for a second. He nodded and watched her approach Harry and give him a hug. George smiled as he watched the two part from their hug and laughed when he watched Melissa ruffle Harry's hair. He saw Harry smile and give Melissa a playful push causing her to laugh.

George loved that laugh. It made him smile every time he heard it. He missed hearing it. With everything that's been going on this year, there hasn't been much to smile or laugh about. But on the rare occasion when there was, it was like everything was back to normal.

Just then, Melissa walked up to him and gave him a smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," George said returning the smile.

He then took her hand and led her out of the Great Hall and onto the grounds. As they started to make their way to Hogsmeade, Melissa thought she'd bring up Hermione's plan for them meeting her in the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey George," Melissa asked.

"Yes love," George said giving her a smile.

"Do you mind if we meet Hermione in the Three Broomsticks around lunchtime," Melissa asked. "She said it was really important I meet her there and she said that you could come along to. Harry will also be there."

"I see no problem in it," George told her. "Did she say why you had to meet her?"

"Nope," Melissa said. "But she did say that I'll find out when I get there."

"Hmm, wonder why she wouldn't tell you," George said.

"Dunno," Melissa said. "But let's not worry about that until we have to. We've got the whole morning to ourselves. Where to first?"

"Zonko's," they both said grinning.

George and Melissa laughed at this and headed straight for the popular joke shop. As they entered, the two couldn't help but smile. Even though George had been there multiple times with Fred, he still loved the place. Melissa had only been there once before and that was last year so the novelty of it hadn't worn off, and she didn't think it ever would.

"Ah, don't you just love the smell of jokes and pranks in the morning," George asked causing Melissa to laugh.

"That I do George," Melissa agreed.

"I just can't wait until we have our own joke shop," George said as he led her down one of the isles.

"Me neither," Melissa said. "It's gonna be great."

"Oh I remember those," they heard the familiar voice of Jenny say from the next isle. "I used to prank my cousin with them all the time."

"Really," they heard Fred say. He sounded very impressed. "No wonder I was attracted to you. You're a fellow prankster at heart."

"That I am," Jenny said with a giggle.

"Tell me how those work," Fred asked. "I haven't seen them in here before."

George and Melissa walked over to the next isle where they saw that Fred and Jenny were in the Muggle joke area.

"Well first of all, it's called a joy buzzer as it brings joy to the prankster," Jenny explained taking the one that said "try me" off the shelf.

Melissa smiled knowing what was coming next. She had been on the receiving end of the prank many times due to her cousin Dudley.

"It's pretty easy to use," Jenny continued. "What you have to do is, put it on one of your fingers and try to conceal it with the palm of your hand. Then you try and get someone to shake your hand and they get a little shock."

"That's brilliant," Fred said with a grin.

"That is quite brilliant," George agreed as he turned to Melissa. "I always thought Muggles were great at creating jokes."

"Yeah, they do have some good stuff," Melissa said.

"I bet this thing works great on people you don't like," Fred said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Okay Freddie, don't go getting any ideas now," Melissa said with a smile on her face as she and George approached them. "Do you know how much trouble you'd be in if you used that thing on Umbridge or Filch?"

"How did you even know I was think about them," Fred asked looking shocked.

"I've known you and George for a little over five years," Melissa said with a smirk. "Believe me, I know how your minds work."

"Okay fine, I won't use this on Umbridge or Filch," Fred assured her. He then held out his hand to her. "We'll even shake on it."

Melissa rolled her eyes and turned Fred's hand over and saw the joy buzzer. "Nice try."

The twins, Melissa, and Jenny laughed. After they made their purchases, George and Melissa said goodbye to Fred and Jenny and the two continued down the road hand and hand.

Since it started to get somewhat cold out, George and Melissa decided to stop in a little tea shop that they had heard Fred talk about once before. It was called Madam Puddifoot's and was supposedly a nice place that was a favorite among couples. Apparently, he and Angelina went there last year when they were going out.

George and Melissa decided to see what it was like since a cup of tea sounded good at the moment. When the two walked in, a bell chimed over the door announcing that they had entered. Before taking a seat, they took in their surroundings. It was packed with young couples from Hogwarts and young newlyweds. The tables that they were sitting at were round and decorated with lacy table cloths. Over each of the tables hung a golden cherub that threw pink confetti every few minutes.

"Well, isn't this...charming," Melissa said in a whisper as to not offend the owner of the shop who was nearby taking an order from a Ravenclaw couple. George heard the sarcasm in her voice and grinned.

"Fred forgot to mention it was so...so," but George couldn't find the right word to describe it.

"Frilly," Melissa said causing George to chuckle.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," he said. "How about we find another place for a cup of tea?"

"Well normally I would agree with you George, but it just started pouring outside," Melissa said as she nodded towards the window. "Why don't we stay for a few moments and see if the rain slows down any? We didn't exactly bring our cloaks to keep us dry."

"Good point," George agreed as he led her to a table.

The moment they sat down, the cherub showered them with pink confetti. As the two tried to get the confetti out of their hair, Madam Puddifoot approached them with a smile on her face.

"Hello dears, what can I get for you," Madam Puddifoot asked politely.

"You could get that cherub to stop throwing confetti at us," George said trying not to sound rude as more confetti dropped down on them.

"Oh you don't like it," Madam Puddifoot asked looking shocked. "I thought it would be cute for Valentine's Day. The other couples haven't complained."

"That's because the other couples are too busy snogging to even notice it," Melissa muttered.

"What was that dear," Madam Puddifoot asked.

"Nothing ma'am," Melissa said as she pushed back her bangs to get the confetti out.

Madam Puddifoot's eyes widened in shock when she saw the lightning bolt shaped scar on Melissa's forehead. "You're Melissa Potter aren't you," she asked looking excited.

Melissa realized that she had revealed her scar and she cursed under her breath causing George to smirk. "Yes, I am," Melissa said knowing that there wasn't any way she could lie since Madam Puddifoot had already seen the scar.

"Oh it's so good to finally meet you," Madam Puddifoot said as she shook her hand. "I've heard the owners of the other shops in Hogsmeade say that you and your brother visited them and I was wondering if one of you would come to my teashop. If there's anything you want don't hesitate to ask dear."

More confetti dropped down on George and Melissa and a smile formed on Melissa's face. She had never used her fame to get anything before but that confetti was annoying. "I was wondering if you could please stop the confetti from pouring down on us."

"Of course dear," Madam Puddifoot said. She then took out her wand, gave the cherub a tap, and the confetti stopped falling. "Anything else dear?"

"Yes, I'll have a cup of tea please," Melissa said.

"And what will you have," Madam Puddifoot asked George.

"Same," George said.

"Alright, two cups of tea coming up," Madam Puddifoot said as she walked away.

The moment she walked away, George wrapped his arms around Melissa's middle and pulled her into a kiss. They parted shortly after their lips touched, Melissa smiled at him.

"Not that I mind or anything, but what was that for," Melissa asked.

"For getting that damn confetti to stop pouring down on us," George said with a grin causing Melissa to laugh.

"Speaking of which, you still have some in your hair. I'll get it for you," Melissa said as she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled out the remainder of the confetti. "There all gone."

George smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Melissa said as she cuddled into him. She then let out a happy sigh. "This is how it should be."

"What do you mean," George asked as he held her close to him.

"Everyone seems so happy," Melissa said. "I wish every day could be like this. No one seems to be worried about Voldemort or the escaped Death Eaters. It's like for one day everything is back to normal."

George looked down at his girlfriend and gave her a small smile. "I promise you that it will be like this every day again. We will get through this war and everything will be set right. You'll see."

Melissa looked up at him and was about to respond, when Madam Puddifoot returned to their table with their tea. She didn't stay around and chat which both Melissa and George were thankful for.

"You know, I haven't told you this before, but if I hadn't met you and Fred on the Hogwarts Express in my first year, I'd more than likely would be an emotional wreak by now," Melissa said. "With everything that's been going on, you guys still have your own special way to cheer me up when Harry and Sirius couldn't. Fred's always able to make me laugh or smile when I need it and you...you're always there to give me great advice. You're always there to listen and you never judge me. I feel so safe when I'm in your arms. Sometimes I ask myself what I ever did to deserve someone like you."

George smiled and he kissed the top of her head. "Absolutely nothing. We were meant to be together. It was fate. We did run into each other after all," he said with a grin remembering the day they met.

"Literally," Melissa said with a smile. "I remember it like it was yesterday."

"As do I," George said. "Fred and I were looking for a compartment when a cute little redhead bumped right into me. I believe you were helping Neville find his toad."

"Yep," Melissa said grinning. As she took a sip of her tea, a thought occurred to her. "You thought I was cute when we first met?"

George put his teacup back on the table and nodded. "Yes I did. But I didn't say anything because we were much too young. I mean, I was only 13 and you were 11."

"I started developing a crush on you in my second year," Melissa said. She then let out a laugh. "Remember when you thought I had a thing for Ron?"

"Hey in my defense, you did kiss him," George said giving her a playful push.

"Yeah, on the cheek," Melissa said with a smile. "And that was only because he gave me a great idea of how to get the book on Polyjuice Potion from the restricted section of the library."

"I'm not talking about that kiss," George said. "I'm talking about the kiss you two shared around Christmas time in your third year."

"Oh that," Melissa said trying to think back to the kiss she had with Ron. She then let out another laugh. "We happened to walk under a mistletoe that Seamus had put up in the Gryffindor common room at the same time. Wait, is that why you avoided me for a week after that? Because you saw us kissing? You never really did say why you were avoiding me."

"Yeah, again I'm really sorry about that," George apologized. "I guess I was just jealous. Fred told me I was being a git for thinking that you and Ron were an item."

"That's okay," Melissa assured him. "Don't get me wrong, Ron's a great guy but that kiss was a little weird for the both of us. For me it was like kissing a brother and for him it was like kissing a sister."

"And what's it like when we kiss," George asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Melissa laughed. "What do you think," she asked before she kissed him. George smiled into the kiss and held her close.

"Oh, don't they look good together Harry," Melissa heard Cho Chang say.

"Yeah, they do," Harry replied smiling at how happy his sister looked.

Melissa and George parted and they turned towards the entrance and saw Harry and Cho standing there both smiling at them. Melissa then turned towards the window and saw that the rain had started to slow down some.

"It's not raining as hard now, how about we check out the other shops," Melissa asked George.

"Sounds good to me," George said.

Melissa reached into her pocket and put two sickles on the table as did George. George then took Melissa's hand the two passed Harry and Cho and gave them a wink before leaving the teashop.

After George and Melissa left the teashop, they made their way towards Honeydukes where they purchased some of their favorites sweets. After that, they headed over to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop because Melissa was in need of a new quill. Her old one was falling apart and she didn't know how much longer it would last her. She bought a nice blue one for seven sickles and she purchased more ink. With all the useless notes Umbridge was making the students take, she was almost out of that to.

George and Melissa were having a great time, but that was soon ruined when the sky opened up and started down pouring on them.

"Really," Melissa asked as she looked up at the sky.

George laughed as he took her hand and rushed towards the Three Broomsticks. "It's about lunchtime," he told her. "How about we head to the Three Broomsticks?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Melissa said. "We can meet Hermione and get out of this rain."

When they got to the Three Broomsticks, George held the door open for her and she entered with him right behind her. As they scanned the area looking for Hermione, they spotted Harry talking with Hagrid. They also saw that Cho wasn't with Harry.

"I thought Cho was going to come with him," Melissa asked. "Wonder where she is?"

"Dunno, maybe she's in the bathroom," George suggested.

Just then, Hagrid got up from his seat and headed towards the entrance. He smiled when he saw Melissa and George.

"Hello Melissa, Fred," Hagrid greeted.

"Hi Hagrid," Melissa said with a smile.

"Hello," George said. "And it's George by the way."

"Oh, sorry about that," Hagrid apologized.

"Don't worry about it," George assured him.

Melissa then noticed that Hagrid had received more injuries since the last time she saw him.

"Hagrid, what happened," Melissa asked with concern in her voice.

"What do you mean," Hagrid asked looking confused.

"I mean where did you get all those injuries," Melissa asked.

"Oh, well I've got a rough job you know," Hagrid explained.

"But Hagrid," Melissa started to say but he cut her off.

"I'll be seeing you two," Hagrid said quickly. He then left the pub.

"What was all that about," George asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," Melissa said. "But I get the feeling that he was lying."

"Why don't I get us a butterbeer while you go and find Harry," George suggested. "I'll be just a moment."

"Okay," Melissa said. She then walked further into the pub where she spotted her brother and Hermione sitting at a table with two other people. As she got closer, her eyes widened in shock when she saw who they were. One of them was Luna Lovegood and the other was Rita Skeeter. "What is _**she**_ doing here," Melissa asked Hermione with anger in her voice as she pointed to Rita.

"Oh Melissa, how wonderful to see you again," Rita said before Hermione could answer. "Are you here with a boy? Your brother was on a date with a girl named Cho. Who's the lucky guy that's with you?"

"It's none of your business," Hermione said angrily.

"Don't tell me he got mad when you told him we had to meet Hermione to," Harry whispered as Melissa sat next to him.

"No of course not," Melissa assured Harry. "He's getting us a butterbeer. He should be here any second."

"Ooh, I'm going to get to meet him," Rita asked excitedly. "Is it that same redhead from last year? You know, one of those poor Weasleys?"

Melissa got angry and she went to reach for her wand but Hermione stopped her.

"No don't take your wand out Melissa," Hermione warned. She then turned to Rita. "And that's enough out of you until you're spoken to. You will _**not**_ ask any more questions about Harry's love life or Melissa's love life."

"Here's your butterbeer love," George said brightly as he sat it down on the table in front of Melissa. He then noticed how angry she looked and he followed her gaze to Rita. George immediately got angry to when he saw her. "What is _**that**_ doing here?"

"I beg your pardon," Rita said looking offended. "I will not sit here and be insulted by someone from a much lower class than myself."

"Why you son of a," George started to say but Melissa stood up and grabbed his arm. It looked like he was about to hit her which shocked Melissa since he would never hit a woman, no matter who it was.

"George, sweetie calm down," Melissa pleaded.

George glared daggers at Rita before letting out a sigh and taking a seat next to Melissa. Melissa didn't let go of his arm just in case she had to hold him back again.

"You'd better have a good reason for _**her**_ being here Granger," George said still glaring at Rita.

"I do," Hermione assured him. "I want her to write a story about Harry and Melissa."

"What," Harry and Melissa asked both shocked and angry.

"The Daily Prophet's already writing lies about us without her help," Harry said angrily.

"Yes I've read those stories," Rita said smiling. "Tell me, how do they make you two feel? Betrayed? Distraught? Misunderstood?"

George felt Melissa tense up next to him so he put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "How do you think it makes them feel," he asked with anger in his voice. "They're angry! Wouldn't you be angry if someone was writing lies about you?"

"So, you actually believe the story that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back," Rita asked with a laugh. "You people stand by all this garbage Dumbledore's been telling everybody? Harry and Melissa were the only witnesses and they are just teenagers. It's rubbish that's what it is."

"No, those damn stories about Harry and I are rubbish," Melissa said angrily.

"Okay calm down everyone," Hermione said before turning to Rita. "You are going to write a story about them. The truth. All the facts. Exactly as Harry and Melissa reports them. They'll tell you all the names of the Death Eaters they saw and what Voldemort looks like now."

"The prophet won't take that story," Rita flat out told her.

"Which is why it won't be going to the prophet," Hermione said. "Luna's father said he'll be happy to publish the story in the Quibbler."

"The Quibbler," Rita said with a laugh. "Oh yes, everyone will definitely take them seriously in that poor excuse for a magazine," there was no mistaking the sarcasm in her voice.

"You're right, most probably won't believe it," Hermione agreed. "But some would especially after reading about the mass breakout from Azkaban. That story obviously left out a lot of details."

"What kind of payment would I get if I decided to do this," Rita asked.

"Daddy doesn't exactly pay people for their stories," Luna told her.

"I'm supposed to do this for free," Rita asked looking shocked.

"Well yes," Hermione said. A smile then formed on her face. "Unless you want me to inform authorities that you're an unregistered Animagus. Wouldn't want to go to Azkaban would you?"

Rita's eyes widened. "I don't suppose I have a choice do I?"

"Nope," Hermione said with a smirk on her face. Rita pulled out a quill and some parchment. "Ready to tell the public the truth," Hermione asked Harry and Melissa.

"I guess," the twins said.

"Good," Hermione said. "Let's get started."

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I thought I'd give a little background story on Fred's and Jenny's relationship and I thought I'd have Harry go into overprotective brother mode in this chapter to. But we won't be seeing Harry go into that mode anymore seeing as how he's happy for his sister now. I also decided to have George's and Melissa's first kiss to be near the end of Harry's and Melissa's third year instead of in their fourth during their Hogsmeade trip. That will have been their second kiss. I plan on going back and editing the chapter "A Good Luck Charm Never Hurt" in the Potter Twins and the Goblet of Fire to make it say it was their second kiss. (I changed the name of the story from Potter Twins to Potter Twins and the Goblet of Fire). I also plan on editing a little bit of the chapter Ireland vs. Bulgaria which is the chapter where George asks Melissa out. But I won't be doing that until I'm done with this story.**

**Also, I can't remember who but I do remember getting a couple of Private Messages asking if I was going to go back and rewrite the first three books. If you'd like to see The Potter Twins and the Sorcerer's Stone, The Potter Twins and the Chamber of Secrets, and The Potter Twins and the Prisoner of Azkaban, please let me know. Also, let me know if I should write them after I finish this fanfic since it's almost done or after I finish The Potter Twins and the Half Blood Prince and The Potter Twins and the Deathly Hallows.**


	35. Fan Mail and an Angry Umbridge

**Hello everyone. I apologize for the long wait. I've just started collage and I've been really busy. I felt like Hermione with my nose in a book twenty four seven. Anyways, I got a month off of college for Christmas break and I thought that I'd update since it's the day before Christmas. Here's the next Chapter. I hope you all enjoy and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Thank you so much for sticking with this story. **

After the interview, Luna told Harry and Melissa that it might not appear in the Quibbler until the next issue.

"Daddy's expecting a lovely long essay on Crumple-Horned Snorkacks," she explained as they left the Three Broomsticks. "That will be a very important story. But you never know, your interview might appear in this issue."

When Melissa and George left Harry and Hermione, George turned to her with a confused expression on his face.

"What are Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?" George asked.

Melissa shrugged her shoulders in response. Her mind wasn't on what Crumple-Horned Snorkacks might be, it was on the interview. That was probably one of the hardest things she ever had to do and she knew Harry had a hard time with it to.

When they got back to Hogwarts, Fred spotted them as they were coming up the grounds.

"Hey guys," Fred said as they approached him. "How was your date?"

"It was great until we had to meet Rita Skeeter at the Three Broomsticks," Melissa explained.

"What?" Fred asked looking shocked. "Why'd you have to meet her?"

"Hermione wanted her to do an interview with me and Harry," Melissa explained. "She thought it would be a good idea to have a story with the facts in it. You know, about what really happened that night in the graveyard. And get this, it won't be appearing in the Daily Prophet, it will be appearing in the Quibbler."

"Rita actually agreed to write a true story about you two and to have it appear in that magazine," he asked with wide eyes. "How'd you get her to agree to that?"

"Hermione threatened to turn her into the Ministry of Magic as an unregistered Animagus," George told his twin. "It was actually a brilliant plan."

"When's yours and Harry's interview going to be out?" Fred asked.

"Either this issue or next," Melissa said. "But I'd rather not talk about the interview anymore if you don't mind."

"No that's perfectly fine," Fred assured her. "I understand that it was probably hard talking about what happened that night with her as it is. Anyways, I was going to go and watch the remainder of Quidditch practice. Would you guys like to join me?"

"Sure," George said. "I've got to see how bad they are without us."

"I think I'll pass," Melissa said. "It's gonna be hard enough watching the next game without me being able to play. I don't want to watch a practice to."

"Okay," George said. He then gave her a peck on the lips. "I'll see you later love."

"Bye," Melissa said with a wave as she watched them head over to the Quidditch Pitch.

When she was about to walk into the castle, Harry and Hermione approached her.

"Hey, are you going to dinner?" Harry asked his sister.

"Yeah," Melissa said with a nod of her head.

"We'll join you," Hermione said as the three entered the castle and walked into the Great Hall which was already packed with students.

Harry and Melissa sat down next to each other at the Gryffindor table and Hermione sat across from them.

"I can't wait to see what Umbridge thinks of you two going public," Hermione said with a smile on her face as she helped herself to some food.

"I think it's the right thing to do guys," Neville told them. "It must have been...tough...talking about it."

Harry and Melissa nodded as they thought back to the interview.

"But even though it was hard, people have got to know what Voldemort's capable of," Harry told him.

"That's right," Neville agreed. "and his Death Eaters to...People should know."

Just then Melissa saw Cho Chang enter the Great Hall with her friend Marietta. She noticed that they were also trying their best to avoid looking at the Gryffindor table. She then felt Harry shift uncomfortably next to her. He must have seen them enter to but she couldn't figure out why he was acting so uncomfortable at the moment.

"Harry, what happened with you and Cho?" Melissa asked her brother.

Harry turned away from the Ravenclaw table to look at his sister. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, when she entered, she was doing everything she could to avoid looking at you," Melissa explained. "Not to mention you seem really uncomfortable."

"What happened on your date?" Hermione asked.

"It was a complete fiasco now that you mention it," Harry admitted. He then explained what happened at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. "So, what do you guys think?"

"Well, I hate to break it to you Harry, but you were a bit tactless," Hermione told him.

"How was he being tactless?" Melissa asked looking shocked. "Cho was supposed to be on a date with him and then she tells him Roger Davies asked her out. Then she told him how she and Cedric used to snog in that shop. How was he supposed to feel about that?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"You shouldn't have told her that you wanted to meet me halfway through your date," Hermione said.

"But you told me to meet you at twelve and to bring her along," Harry reminded her. "How was I supposed to do that without telling her?"

"You should have told her differently," Hermione said.

"And how exactly should he have told her?" Melissa asked.

"Well, he should have said that it was really annoying and that I'd made him promise to come along to the Three Broomsticks," Hermione said. "He should have said that he really didn't want to go and that he'd much rather spend the whole day with her. Then he should have asked her to come along so he'd be able to get away more quickly if I'd seen him with another girl. It also might have been a good idea to tell her how ugly he though I was too."

"But I don't think you're ugly," Harry told her causing her to laugh.

"Oh Harry, you're worse than Ron," Hermione said. She then noticed Ron enter the Great Hall covered in mud and looking rather grumpy. "Well, no you're not," she said with a sigh. "Look Harry, you upset Cho when you said you were going to meet me, so she tried to make you jealous. It was her way of trying to find out how much you liked her."

"Is that what she was doing?" Harry asked as Ron sat down next to Hermione and started helping himself to some food. "Wouldn't it have been easier if she'd just asked me whether or not I liked her better than you?"

At this, Hermione didn't really have an answer to but Melissa did.

"Most girls don't often ask questions like that Harry," Melissa said. "It kind of feels like we're being rated."

"Wait, so you do that to?" Harry asked his sister with wide eyes.

"No of course not," Melissa told him. "What she did was horrible."

"You two should write a book," Ron told Hermione and Melissa. "Translating mad things girls do so boys can understand them."

"Don't be ridiculous Ron," Melissa said. "We're not that difficult to understand."

"Are you mad?" Ron asked looking shocked. "We never know what to say to you girls. We have to be careful of what to say or else we might get yelled at or you might break down and start crying."

"Hermione, could you slap him for me?" Melissa asked as she glared at Ron.

"Gladly," Hermione said as she slapped him upside the head.

"Ow," Ron groaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You walked into that one mate," Harry said with a smirk.

"See you guys later," Melissa said as she stood up. "I'm gonna go back to the common room and get my ancient ruins work done."

"I'll join you," Hermione said as she stood up and followed her out of the Great Hall.

When they entered the common room, Fred and George spotted them and waved.

"Hello ladies," the twins said together with grins on their faces.

Hermione and Melissa let out a huff. "Men," they said together as they marched up the stairs to their dormitory leaving behind two very confused twins.

"What got them all worked up?" George asked as he stared at the girls staircase.

"They're girls Georgie," Fred reminded his twin. "We always do something wrong."

When Hermione and Melissa reached their dorm, Melissa suddenly felt really guilty for blowing off Fred and George like that. After all, they weren't the ones she was mad at.

"I'll be right back Hermione," Melissa said as she walked towards the door. "I'm gonna go apologize to Fred and George."

"Okay," Hermione said glancing at her over the top of a large book.

Melissa walked down the girls staircase and entered the common room where she saw Fred and George sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Hey guys," she said as she walked in front of the couch and stood in front of them.

"Talking to us now are you?" Fred said trying to sound mad but she could tell that he really wasn't.

Melissa lowered her head. "I'm sorry I blew you guys off like that," she apologized. "I had no right to do that. You weren't the ones I was mad at. Please tell me that you forgive me."

Fred and George glanced at each other with identical smirks and mischievous looks in their eyes before turning back to her. Fred then grabbed one of her arms while George grabbed the other. The two then pulled her onto the couch and began tickling her.

"We'll forgive you if," Fred started as he continued to tickle her.

"You say we're," George continued as he tickled her as well.

"The greatest pranksters in the history of pranksters," they finished together.

"Okay...okay," Melissa said in between laughs. "You guys...are the greatest pranksters...in the history...of pranksters..."

"Now say we're the best looking guys in this whole school," Fred added.

George bent down so his face was inches from hers. "Say it love," he said with a grin as he continued tickling her.

"Okay...okay," she said in between laughs. "You guys...are the...best looking guys...in the school!"

George stopped tickling her as did Fred. George then gave her a soft kiss on the lips before helping her into a sitting position.

"You're forgiven," Fred told her as he put his hands behind his head and his feet on the table in front of him.

"Yeah, it's like it never happened," George assured her as he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good," Melissa said with a relieved sigh as she snuggled into George.

"But do you mind telling us why you were so upset?" Fred asked as he glanced at his friend.

"It was just something Ron said," Melissa explained.

"Oh, well, that explains it," George said and Fred nodded in agreement.

"So, how did practice go?" Melissa asked.

"I hate to say it, but they're going to be slaughtered," Fred said. "They're complete rubbish without us."

"Come on, let's be fair here," George told his twin. "Ginny's not that bad."

"That is true," Fred agreed. "We actually don't know how she got so good."

"She's been breaking into your broom shed in the garden since she was six and taking each of your brooms in turn when you weren't looking," Melissa explained. "But don't tell her I told you two. I don't want to be on the receiving end of her bat bogey hex."

"We won't tell," Fred assured her.

"Yeah, we definitely wouldn't want that to happen to you," George said as he started to twirl a strand of her hair in between his fingers.

"Has Ron saved a goal?" Melissa asked.

"Well, he can do it if he doesn't think anyone's watching him," Fred told her. "So all we have to do is ask the crowd to turn their backs and talk among themselves every time the quaffle goes up his end on Saturday."

George and Melissa watched as Fred got to his feet and make his way over to one of his windows.

"This place is falling apart with that woman here," Fred said with a sigh. "We've seriously been thinking about leaving early now that the Snackboxes are ready."

"Really?" Melissa asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, we have been considering it," George admitted as he held her close. "But that would mean leaving you and Jenny."

"And we're just not ready to do that," Fred said as he turned around to face her. "You guys are our girlfriends."

"We'll stay a little longer for you," George said. He then kissed her on top of her head.

"But if you guys aren't happy here..." Melissa started to say but George cut her off.

"But we are happy," George assured her. "You and Jenny make us happy."

"Exactly," Fred agreed. "We don't care how horrible that woman is. We love you two so we're staying."

"You guys are the best," Melissa said with a smile.

"We know," they said.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed," Melissa said with a yawn. She then kissed George. "Night."

"Goodnight love," George said. "Sweet dreams."

"I hope," Melissa said. When she got to her feet she gave Fred a hug before walking up to her dormitory

* * *

The mail arrived on Monday morning, and an owl landed in front of Harry and another landed in front of Melissa. They looked shocked as they looked down at the owls. Who would send them an owl? They thought. It had to be a mistake.

"Who are you after?" Harry asked the owls.

"Harry, they're for us," Melissa told her brother as she showed him the address on the envelops.

"Really? You're that shocked that you guys got letters?" Jenny asked.

"Well, no one writes to us unless it's during the holidays," Melissa explained.

"Yeah, it's not like our aunt and uncle would have anything to say to us except, can you guys stay there for the summer," Harry added as he went to remove one of the letters. But just as he made a move to get it, five more owls landed in front of the twins.

"Whoa," Melissa said with a shocked expression on her face as the owls fought each other to get their letters to them first.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

Everyone at the Gryffindor table was now trying to see what all the commotion was.

"Harry! Melissa! I think I know what this means!" Hermione said with an excited expression on her face. She then tossed a cylindrical package at Harry. "Open this one first."

Harry opened the package and took out a copy of the Quibbler. Melissa leaned over her brother's shoulder to get a better look at it.

"It's the Quibbler with our interview in it," she announced.

On the front cover was a picture of Harry and Melissa and the headline read **'HARRY AND MELISSA POTTER SPEAK OUT AT LAST: THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED AND THE NIGHT WE SAW HIM RETURN.'**

"It's good isn't it?" Luna asked as she approached the Gryffindor table and sat herself down in between Fred and Jenny. "It came out yesterday, I asked Dad to send you two a free copy. I expect all these are letters from readers," she said as she gestured towards the owls.

"That's what I thought," Hermione said. She then turned to Harry and Melissa. "Do you guys mind if we..."

"Help yourselves," Harry and Melissa said together.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George began to rip open letters.

"This one's from a bloke who thinks you two are off your rockers," Ron said as he looked at a letter.

"This woman recommends you two try a good course of shock spells at St. Mungo's," George said as he crumpled up the letter. "What does she know?"

"This one's in two minds," Fred said. "He says you two don't come across as people who are mad but he really doesn't want to believe You-Know-Who's back so he doesn't know what to think now. A waste of parchment if you ask me."

"Harry, this woman believes us," Melissa said with a large smile on her face.

"Really?" Harry asked looked shocked as he took the letter from her. "You're right, she does."

"Here's another one you two have convinced," Hermione said. "It says, having read your side of the story I am forced to the conclusion that the Daily Prophet has treated you two very unfairly. Even though I don't want to believe it, I am forced to accept that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has in fact returned. Oh this is so wonderful."

"Here's another woman you two have convinced," Ron told them. "But this one thinks you two are barking mad."

"I can't believe how many people believe us," Melissa said.

"And you were worried," George said with a smile as he gave her a one armed hug.

"What's going on here?" a fake girlish voice asked. Harry and Melissa froze each in the middle of opening another envelope. "Why have you two got all these letters?"

"Is getting mail a crime now?" George asked angrily.

"George," Melissa whispered with worry in her voice. The last thing she wanted was for him to get a detention with that horrible woman.

"I'd watch your tone if I were you, Mr. Weasley," Umbridge warned. "Wouldn't want a detention would we?"

"I know where this is going," George shouted. "You can't punish them for getting mail. You'd have to punish almost everyone in the Great Hall."

"George stop," Melissa begged.

"No," George told his girlfriend. "This is ridiculous," he then turned back to Umbridge. "You have no right to come over here and start demanding why they're getting mail."

"Detention," Umbridge told him. "Starting tonight at 7pm. Don't be late."

"That's not fair," Fred told her.

"Would you like to join him?" Umbridge asked.

Before Fred could say anything to get himself into trouble to, Melissa stepped in. "People are writing to me and Harry because we gave an interview about what happened to us last June."

"An interview?" Umbridge asked. "What do you mean?"

"She means, a reporter asked us questions and we answered them," Harry told her. He then threw her a copy of the Quibbler. "Here."

Umbridge caught the Quibbler and she stared down at the cover. Her face turned an angry red and she looked up at the twins. "When did you two do this?" she demanded.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend," Melissa told her.

"There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for the both of you," she told them her voice shaking in rage. "How dare you...how could you," she took a deep breath to try and calm herself. "I have tried again and again to teach you two not to tell lies. The message, apparently has still not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detention."

Harry and Melissa glared at her as they watched her walk away.

**And Umbridge strikes again. Don't you just love her. Anyways, I'll try my best to have the next chapter up soon. :)**


End file.
